


ABO系列

by micchi



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micchi/pseuds/micchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ABO系列</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Burn Like a Fire In Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Burn Like a Fire In Me  
> Author: Micchi  
> Rating: NC17  
> Characters: Thor，Loki  
> CP: 绝对是锤基  
> Summary：基神他……发情了……（被揍  
> AN：故事来自XQ某姑娘的提案，得到许可鸡血地写了出来，目前进展惨烈，但应该不会坑  
> Warning：ABO设定，提到Mpreg，PWP

Loki伏在冰冷的岩石上，听着上方呼啸而过的那群巨龙撕破天空、用火焰喷射更多的Asgard战士。Thor愤怒的声音从极远的地方飘过来，而Loki已经不能分心去思考了。

 

眼下真是最糟糕的时机，Loki喘息着向一只扑过来的巨龙射出了魔法所凝结成的短剑。他必须离开战场，不说他的魔法不足以同时压抑自己体内的变化以及应对敌人，单单是被战场上数以万计的Alpha们包围就会要了他的命。在漫长而痛苦的青春期之后Loki就明白，针对自身的状况单凭魔法是不够的。随着年龄的逐渐增长，他已经可以感受到身体内部那种来自最原始的本能的召唤，除了通过魔法来压抑这种越来越强烈天性之外，和其他的Alpha保持一定的物理距离也成了必须的选择。

就好像能轻易做到那一点似的。

他摸索着站起来，四下打量战场，想要寻找一条能够安全突破的通道。如果他能集中精神，也许还能用残存的魔法留下自己的幻影，那样的话就不会有人非议他中途离开。身为阴影中的王子他已经有足够的麻烦，每一次战斗无论他是如何与Thor并驾齐驱身先士卒，Asgard人所注意到的总是Thor的力量——就只因为那力量源自他本身而非“幻术”，因为那在Asgard被视为软弱者所依仗的把戏。Loki沿着石壁向高处走去，现在最安全的地方说不定就是巨龙们的巢穴。他知道这座山顶有很多废弃的洞穴，他可以躲在那儿，直到这次的发情状况平安度过。

该死的。他诅咒着自己出生的日子，这次的发情来得异常突然，让他根本就措手不及，他试图用魔法让自己的燥热缓解下来，但在经过和巨龙们漫长的战斗之后残存的力量勉强让他能够避开敌人、躲到安全的地方去，这次他不得不靠自己撑过去了。Loki吸了一口气，空气里漂浮的过多的气息让他头晕目眩：Alpha们强壮的气味，有很多甚至正在求偶的巅峰期。嗅觉变得异常敏感，那让他几乎能感觉到身旁战士们的心跳和呼吸，Loki知道自己不能再拖延下去，他必须离开这里，必须……

“Brother……！Loki！！”Thor的声音划破了天空，Loki死命咬住自己的嘴唇，不去回应那热切的声音。他知道Thor在找他，那声音里满含了久战之后的亢奋和忧虑，他的哥哥在为他担忧，就好像Loki在战场上需要他照顾一样。这愚蠢的哥哥，Loki惊讶自己几乎被情欲完全占据的头脑居然还会体会到那份深藏内心的恶毒愤怒。Asgard的未来、万能的雷神正在战场上寻找他，而Loki知道自己必须尽快离开，每一次发情时和Thor相处都是场折磨，他哥哥身上的气味比任何人都要浓厚、富有吸引力，让Loki觉得自己仿佛是具行走沙漠的僵尸，面对着一片水草丰美的海市蜃楼，理智控制他不能向前，本能的欲望却让他无法后退。掩盖自己的症状、不让Thor察觉他的气息已经异常困难，Loki早就不记得有多少次他只想放弃一切，就只是抚摸一下Thor结实的皮肤，来缓解自己体内的燥热，但他做不到。他不能，他花了漫长的时间让Thor，他的哥哥、对手、最好的朋友相信自己并非一个软弱无能的家伙；他一次又一次和Thor浴血奋战；他不想输给Thor，他想成为和他平等的存在、另一个让父亲骄傲的儿子。Loki无法忍受自己就这样屈服于简单的肉体欲望，所有人都明白在Asgard作为一个Omega将会面临什么样的未来，他父亲也许会彻底禁止他的法力，随便丢给哪个贵族或者更糟，如果让任何人发现这一点他将会永远失去站在光环中心、和Thor并驾齐驱的机会。Loki再一次诅咒着这不公平的命运，他咬破了手掌直到嘴里都是鲜血的味道，疼痛让他晕眩的头脑稍微清醒了一些，他伸展身体，试图用一个咒语让自己移动到战场之外，然而就在这时候他看到了Thor。

Thor被无数条巨龙围困在中央，挥动着Mjölnir却已经来不及召唤闪电。一条长蛇般的怪物穿透了他的肩膀，带动血肉碎末飞散在半空，Thor吼了一声，随手将那怪物砸死在地上，但其他的巨龙则同时向他逼近。空气里满是烟火和血腥的味道，夹杂着咆哮而过的飓风。Loki根本没有思考，下一秒他已经挡到了Thor身前，一阵烟雾飘过后，他已经带着Thor移动到了高地一处被遗弃的洞穴，然后他就彻底地晕了过去。

Loki不知道自己睡了多久，但当他再次醒来时，一切非但没有好转，简直是变得更加糟糕。

Thor就躺在他身边，肩膀上的伤口还在汩汩流血，脸色惨白得吓人。Loki知道如果再不帮他治疗这家伙很可能会因为血流太多而死掉，他闭上眼睛，屏住呼吸，不去感受Thor那即使是受伤依旧浓烈的味道，伸出手指挑开了Thor肩膀的铠甲。蓝色的光晕在他指尖舞动，先是冻结了伤口周围的皮肤，止住流血，然后光晕渐渐变成金色，皮肤组织开始愈合、肌肉生长，缓慢地覆盖了原本骇人的血洞。Thor看上去好些了，Loki的状况却更加糟糕，替Thor治疗消耗了他全部的力量，再也没什么可用来压抑他的本能，而他只想诅咒那个不动大脑救了眼前这个笨蛋的自己。

自寻死路。

 

他打量了一下四周，发现他们被困在一处断崖上，身后就是洞穴，于是Loki平缓了自己的呼吸，试图把Thor和自己都拉进山洞里，希望那里残余的巨龙气味能掩盖他们两人的踪迹。只要Thor死不了，他就得尽快离开，留在Thor身边简直就是他的末日。

手指接触Thor身体的刹那，Loki觉得自己的身体仿佛被电流烫过——他从未在没有魔法防护的情况下和任何Alpha男性如此亲近，Thor的皮肤仿佛火焰，将他点燃、瞬间燃烧得不留半点痕迹。Loki已经敏锐地意识到了自己的变化，阴茎在双腿间脉动胀大，喉咙干燥发热，他想体味更多、想要撕开Thor的衣服，触摸他兄弟坚实的肉体，他想知道Thor私密处的味道，想用手指拨开那里也许也是金黄色的毛发、吸吮他双腿间勃起的肉块……Loki抬起自己的手，对准了先前的伤口再次用力咬了下去：停止，该死的，就只是停止。

血沿着手腕流下来，滴到了Thor脸上，有那么几秒种Loki漫不经心地想着Thor是否能感受到自己的味道。借着疼痛带来的短暂清醒，他把Thor笨重的身体拉进了山洞深处，然后他自己坐到距离Thor远远的地方，按着自己的伤口。他需要时间，需要时间来让魔法恢复，需要时间离开这里，坐在Thor身边每一分每一秒都是危险，他的哥哥毫无意识地诱惑着他，让他想要放弃一切屈从于最卑微的肉欲，Loki不能就此放手毁掉一切。他闭上眼，切断感官，试图想一些完全不性感的事情：Odin那只瞎掉的眼睛，Fandral的胡子，Sif的……然后所有的画面汇聚成Thor，Thor结实的肌肉，挥舞Mjölnir的手臂，那愚蠢的金色长发和总是修剪不整齐的胡子。Loki靠着冰冷的墙壁，他的手已经不受控制地探入自己的铠甲，也许就只是一下，稍微缓解一点这折磨……他狠狠咬自己的嘴唇，手指接触到下腹火烫的皮肤时立刻弹开，仿佛那是毒蛇粘腻的信子。阴茎涨的发痛，Thor低沉平稳地呼吸送来更多诱人的味道，Loki知道没人会发现这一切，没人发现他费尽心机隐藏的秘密。他松开了牙齿，大口呼吸着，手指握住了自己的勃起，一下、两下，他甚至不需要太多的幻想，只靠着空气里飘荡的Thor的气息就达到了高潮。Loki的身体完全瘫软下来，他厌恶地抽出自己的手，绝望地发现一切并没有好转，他的阴茎依旧半硬并迅速勃起，身后那处更是湿漉漉几乎要滴出来，与此同时他高热的脑子里飞速转动着太多的画面，Thor，Thor，Thor，全部的Thor，他那粗鲁、野蛮的哥哥，将Loki割成万千碎片，每一块都刻着Thor的名字，压抑太多年的情欲在这一刻完全爆发，彻底吞噬了Loki。他颤抖着伸出手想要走到Thor身边——就只要一点，他需要他的哥哥，他需要他的Alpha来占有他、标记他，Thor的味道那么好闻，辛辣、火热，他想知道舌尖滑过Thor小腹、卷上他粗大阴茎的感觉。Loki晃动着疲软的身体站起来，向Thor走了一步，让他哥哥的气味填满他每一个细胞，屈从的感觉如此美好，这是他有生以来第一次顺从自己Omega的天性，柔软、平静的喜悦漫过每一寸皮肤，他的脸颊燃烧得那么厉害，Loki怀疑他都要就这么化成一堆灰烬了。他在Thor身旁跪下，伸手抹开他脸上自己流下的血迹，Thor皮肤上的味道混合自己的血闻上去甜美诱人，他想低头亲吻他、想索求他的一切并将自己拱手奉上，繁衍的本能操控了Loki的行动，他的手指急切、饥渴地探索Thor的皮肤，他从不允许自己如此放肆但现在压抑的力量被卸除，此刻他却让自己沉醉在欲望里为所欲为，直到他看到自己手上那还在流血的伤口。

喔……操他的……Loki昏昏沉沉地想，他已经忍得够久了，没人认同他的能力，没人愿意看到阴影里站着的那个他，他累了，想要休息一下，也许他就该躲在Thor的光环后，像一个Omega应该做的那样，顺从，顺从，就只是接受一切、服从一切，被掠夺，被贯穿……然后皮肤被撕扯开的疼痛渐渐混进了他被欲望击溃的头脑，另一个Loki钻出来恶毒地撕扯着他的意志试图让它再次恢复清醒——为什么他应该就此屈服？他应该继续努力下去，他应该要争取属于他的东西，他是Asgard的王子、王位的继承人，他有力量和Thor争夺，那集众人瞩目于一身的王子殿下此刻不正人事不省地昏睡在他面前吗？如果不是Loki天知道Thor会在战场上倒下多少次，他鲁莽、自大，不听任何人的忠告，他从不懂得思考的必要，Loki却只因天生的血统不得不屈服于他之下。弱者，另一个Loki在他脑海里咒骂：想想你的下场吧，弱者！

Loki呜咽着，再次咬穿了自己的手掌，他能做到的，只要离开这里，他能战胜那肮脏的欲望，他能控制自己的身体。血沿着小臂留下、渗透进他的铠甲，钻心的疼痛将他混沌的脑海砸开，透进了一丝理智，Loki向后退了几步，看着依旧昏迷的Thor，抹掉了自己脸上的血。

你这傲慢的笨蛋，他在心里恶毒地想，我不会让这发生的。

Loki喘息着，又用力捏了捏自己的伤口，然后他转身毫不犹疑地走出洞穴，身后Thor的声音却在这时突兀地响起，

“Loki……？”

 

Thor觉得自己做了一个漫长的梦，他记得面对那群肮脏的巨龙，一条毒蛇穿透了他的肩膀，他在愤怒中掷出了Mjölnir，他记得Loki挡在自己身前，然后一切都消失在一个甜美的、让他几乎无法醒来的梦里。

 

他不记得自己究竟梦见了什么，但他记得那柔软舒适的感觉，仿佛回到了童年，他和Loki偷偷溜进母亲的房间，睡在她宽大的枕头上，他让Loki给他读一本关于武器的书，然后他在母亲的气息和Loki的声音里熟睡。包围他的是从未感知过的甜蜜味道，就像一个深陷情欲的Omega所散发出来的味道，那么绝望，饱含渴求，这对Alpha来说是天生的诱惑剂，无法拒绝。他想要睁开眼，想要抓住这个，不管这是谁——Omega们不该在战场，他们软弱、易于屈服，是身体和肉欲的奴隶，他们应该被关在卧室、宫殿里供人所需，可他们却又那么的甜美，是神加注给造物意志的一道最严格的考验。Thor睁开眼，深深地呼吸着围绕着自己的干冷空气，那味道如此浓郁，却又熟悉得让他无法相信，他抬起身体，发现自己的下体早就因为这味道的刺激而勃起。肩膀的伤口只剩下一丝麻痒，不用想也知道只有Loki才有能力在这样短的时间内愈合如此严重的伤口。他抬起身体，正看到他弟弟的背影，疲惫、削瘦，正离开他身边，而那浓郁甜美的气味源源不断从Loki身上散发出来，钻进Thor的四肢百骸，让他的身体彻底清醒，而他的意识却无法相信——

“Loki？”

Loki的身体僵硬了一下，然后立刻就跑出山洞。情欲蒸腾下他的灵敏度已经近乎丧失，跌跌撞撞没能走出几步，Thor的呼吸已经近在咫尺。

不，不，该死的……Loki慌乱地咒骂着，舌尖转动着咒语，随便什么都好，变成一块石头、一棵植物、一只鸟，离开这里，就只是离开。然而没有，什么都没有，他的身体内部空空荡荡，魔法消耗殆尽，灌进去的是压抑太久、如海啸般爆发的欲望。Loki没回头，手上伤口的血不断涌出，他咬着牙用手指将它撕扯开，疼痛，他需要这个，他需要清醒，他需要更多的血让他集中注意力，他需要摆脱Thor，他需要捍卫自己的伪装。Thor的手指搭上了Loki的肩膀，他的呼吸急促凌乱，听起来完全是陷入情欲的Alpha——尽管那些家伙们平时看起来道貌岸然、意志坚定，但一旦感受到发情中Omega的召唤就会迅速顺从本能，Loki已经好几次见到他哥哥被宫廷里那些Omega女性们撩拨得心猿意马了。

瞧啊，Loki仅存的理智模糊地想着，瞧啊父亲，谁才是那个意志强大的儿子？谁才配主宰Asgard的命运？手上的伤口已经痛到麻木，而Loki需要更多，他狠狠地把自己的手压到尖锐的岩石上，血立刻再度涌出、沿着岩石滴落到地面。Thor放在他肩膀上的手滚烫无比、力度不容拒绝，他扳过Loki的身体，声音颤抖着充满了怀疑：“Loki？是你吗？这是……”他深深呼吸着弟弟的味道，没错，那熟悉的味道里夹杂着全然陌生的东西，柔软、甜美一如他的梦境，就像Asgard金黄色的荣耀般让人渴望。可这不对，他的弟弟应该是个Alpha，尽管Loki总是那么瘦弱、平和，但他……不，他的弟弟是有名的银舌头、骗子和魔术师，Asgard出名的恶作剧之神……他把Loki按在岩石上，粗暴地扳着他的脸直到目光对上弟弟那双漂亮的绿色眼睛：天啊，Thor在心里想，他看着这双眼睛长大，从未觉得它们如此刻这样动人。弟弟碧绿色的大眼睛里饱含情欲，漂浮在泪水中，眼圈泛红，看上去如此富有诱惑力。Loki，Loki……Thor在内心深处低低叹息着，拇指抹掉Loki嘴角的一丝血迹，放到自己嘴唇里含吮。所有的感官都集中在舌尖，他品尝着Loki的血的味道，没错，那气味美妙、辛辣、甜蜜，那是他所有的渴求与欲望，Loki就是他的，是他的婊子，他欲望的承载，他忠诚的所属，而Loki却一直在抵抗这份天性，拒绝他的欲求，可他怎么敢？他怎么敢隐藏自己、隐藏如此美妙的气味、拒绝Thor的权利？Alpha的本能让Thor发出愤怒的咆哮，抓着Loki的手加重了力气：“你该死的一直在骗我们？骗所有人？”Thor的下体坚硬地顶着Loki的小腹，液体已经开始渗透他的战袍、染上Loki的衣服，那浓郁的味道让Loki几乎发昏，天知道他有多想就这么跪在Thor脚下、吞下那必定大得惊人的肉块，但他看着Thor眼里的愤怒、惊讶和欲望，尊严如火舌舔上Loki的心脏，他挣扎着，拒绝呼吸Thor的味道、把所有对兄长肉欲的幻想赶出自己的脑海：“滚开，你没权利……这……”

Loki说不出一句完整的话，银舌头已经朽化为木，只想要品尝他哥哥的味道，他又在岩石上磨蹭自己的伤口——疼痛，他需要疼痛，那比卑微的屈服容易接受得多：“我就是我，我做我想做的，Brother，我知道我不想做你的婊子，我不相信Omega那一套鬼话……就只是放开我，Thor，这不是你，这也不是我，这只是……这只是欲望，很快你就会……”

Thor没让他说完这句话，他注意到了Loki一只在伤害自己：弟弟整个右手已经被血水染红，更多的血流出，在他脚边汇成一小滩。Thor愤怒地抬手堵住了Loki的嘴，用力踢Loki的小腿直到他失去平衡倒在自己怀里。和Loki从小到大打过无数次他知道Loki的招数，他知道弟弟会用灵巧的手段钻开再伺机攻击，而他不会给Loki那个机会。抱着怀里这具高热的肉体，Thor几乎能想象Loki的样子，喔是的，他完全能够，他的小弟弟，赤裸、湿润地躺在他身下，宝石般的绿眼睛湿润发亮，雪白的皮肤染上Asgard夕阳般的红色情欲，柔韧的身体任他欲求，阴茎笔直抵着平坦的小腹，小穴湿热柔软……Thor尽情呼吸着Loki的气味，他从未闻过如此浓郁的气息，纯净甜美，隐藏了太久从未被标记的气味，那几乎让Thor晕眩。他想要就这么占有Loki，标记他，让他灵巧的舌头再也说不出话来，只能环绕着自己的阴茎；他想要刺穿Loki的身体，让他那双因为情欲湿润的眼睛流出更多的泪水；他想拥有他的兄弟，用最原始的方式，他想和他结合、不知疲倦地做爱直到他们完成天性赋予的使命……但他也想要照顾Loki，让他不必隐藏自己的身份，让他坦然接受命运的安排，他想要保护他的弟弟，Alpha的本能，兄长的本能，他想要Loki不受任何伤害包括来自Loki自己的。尽管被旺盛的情欲所灼烧，但Thor依然记得这是他的弟弟，他的血肉，他的一部分，他的灵魂。他把Loki按在自己身下，撕开他的披风，Loki一直在挣扎，尖锐的声音嘶吼着，用Asgard的王子绝不会出口的语言恶狠狠地诅咒着他的兄弟。Thor皱起了眉毛，顺手把撕下来的披风塞进了Loki嘴里，然后他整个人顺势压住Loki挣扎不已的身体：“住手Brother，听我说，我们会解决这个，我会操你，我会的，但我会等你答应……”他有些语无伦次，他的阴茎完全违背意志，胡乱在Loki腿间抽动。Loki喉咙深处发出一丝呻吟，像是愤怒，又像是渴望。Thor低下头，深深呼吸着Loki皮肤上的气味，他想要，他想得要命，从未如此渴望，他想要就这么埋进Loki身体，那里一定已经柔软湿润，为他敞开。他的手急切地撕扯开Loki的衣服，Loki在他身下厮打不休，长长的腿抽搐般地抖动，在Thor的手摸上他的下体时，Loki终于忍不住仰起了头。他的颈部曲线修长，漂亮又脆弱，柔顺地展示在Thor面前，Thor满意于他兄弟这短暂的示弱，拇指滑过Loki阴茎顶端柔滑的皮肤，低头舔着Loki的脖子。

他弟弟的气味，天，Thor不敢相信他竟然从没注意到——那么多的迹象，他的弟弟从来不像其他Alpha们那样勇猛尚武，从未对任何Omega动情。他的弟弟，银舌头，恶作剧之神，骄傲的弟弟此刻在他身下雌伏，因为情欲而变得顺从柔软，光这念头本身就几乎将Thor推过顶峰。他握住了Loki的阴茎，牙齿嵌入Loki颈部细软的皮肤，他需要更多，他需要Loki的味道。Loki在他身下哭闹，泪水大滴大滴滚出眼眶，打湿了黑色的头发，他还在挣扎，像个委屈的孩子不肯放弃，他说不出话来，喉咙深处发出愤怒的嘶吼，可他的身体却无法拒绝Thor粗糙的手所带来的触感，不停地向哥哥的手心刺去。他是那么湿，几乎渗透了亵裤和战袍，他想要Thor就这么插进来、好好地标记他，可是他无法看着Thor那双湛蓝色的眼睛，他将永远无法拿回他费尽心力得到的，从此以后Thor再不会视他为平等，他就只是一个卑微的所有物，等着被满足、被保护。情欲和尊严交互刺透Loki的内心，他狂乱地甩着头想摆脱，Thor却只是压制着他，吻着他脖子上自己留下的牙印：“嘘……会好的，就只是……安静，Loki，Brother，安静……”他的手上下套弄Loki的阴茎，一次，两次，三次，Loki的世界彻底崩溃，他在Thor掌心高潮，在他哥哥手里洒下种子，而他的阴茎依旧火热不知疲倦，皮肤因为过分敏感而疼痛不已。Thor抵着他的身体，嘴唇紧贴着Loki汗湿的皮肤，他自己的阴茎异常胀痛，但Thor拼命克制住想要就此满足本能的冲动，他拉开两人间的距离，扯开Loki嘴里的破布：“别动。”

Loki没说话，两人间的距离还是太近，他早已心猿意马、只想要Thor狠狠地填满他。仅剩的一丝理智让Loki保持沉默，僵硬地躺在Thor身下，等着他的动作。Thor喘息着，仿佛在竭力克制自己，最终他撑起身体，又从Loki披风上撕下一块布来，拉过Loki流血的手掌：伤口十分严重，齿痕和尖石摩擦的伤口交错，一片血肉模糊。Thor心里忍不住疼痛起来，看了看Loki的脸，Loki苍白的脸颊上泛着不正常的红晕，目光拒绝和Thor对视，即使狼狈如斯他的弟弟依旧如此骄傲。Thor在心底深处叹了口气，他想起小时候，每一次，和他一起接受训练的Loki总会被其他Alpha男孩们打倒。那时的Loki还未能掌握魔法，孱弱无力，却总是倔强地拖着自己不知伤痛的小小身体，努力想要跟上Thor的脚步。一旦触及心底最深处的回忆，一种温柔的情感便涌泄出来，几乎盖住了旺盛的情欲。Thor撩开Loki脸颊上染血的黑色头发，用撕下来的布条包裹住弟弟流血的伤口：“在你魔法恢复之前小心点。”他说，用力捆扎好让伤口不再流血。

 

Loki似乎压根没注意掌心的疼痛，他现在安静地躺在Thor身下，衣服早已因为之前的战斗和挣扎彻底破烂成一团，他的脸颊上都是泪水、鲜血和灰尘，看上去本该狼狈无比，却让Thor想搂紧他、带他回Asgard，治疗他每一处伤口直到他再次坦然微笑。Thor伸手滑过Loki的脸颊，他知道自己的忍耐力有限，而Loki越来越强烈的气味很快就会让他失控，他低头亲吻Loki的额头：“Brother……”

“别那么叫我！”Loki沙哑的声音里满是倔强和恨意：“滚开……”

“别拒绝我，Loki，”Thor按住他的身体：“至少我愿意听你的想法，Brother，你知道这本可能更糟的。”

“这还能更糟吗？”Loki的喘息短促激烈，他的味道越来越浓郁，让Thor口干舌燥，他的声音沙哑又冰冷，听起来却令人诡异地动情：“Thor，我从来只想做和你平等的存在，但这再也不会了。”

喔Loki。Thor心想，此刻他的小弟弟看上去那么脆弱，不再是那个将所有人玩弄于掌心的恶作剧者。他仿佛看到这许多年来在自己身边苦苦挣扎的Loki，回忆化为Loki寂寞的小小身影，把他心底里更多柔软的情感翻腾出来。Thor的手抚摸着Loki的肩膀、脖子，脸颊，拇指滑过他脸上的擦伤，抹掉他眼角的泪痕：“你是我的平等，Brother，整个Asgard只有你和我站在一个高度，看着一个方向，以前是这样，以后也会，没什么能改变这个。”

然而Loki显然并未信服，他深深地呼吸着，像是压抑自己，又像是在逃避Thor，他的身体僵硬，完好的那只手抓着身下的沙土，表情忽然变得痛苦狰狞：“如果你……如果你那么想，就离开，离我远点……”他侧过身体，整个人在无法压抑的欲望中痛苦地蜷缩起来，他知道这不会好转的，没有了魔法的辅助，没有一个Alpha来让他得到缓解，这欲望的烈火会持续燃烧直到他化为灰烬，可那个Alpha不能是Thor，绝对不能是他自己的哥哥。Thor的手温柔地抚摸着他的脸颊、头发，并未在意Loki的拒绝。这不是Loki的权利，而是Thor的，他已经耗尽自己的耐心，为兄长的本能压抑着他的天性，然而面对Loki的一再拒绝，Alpha独有的狂躁面目开始觉醒。Loki没权利拒绝这一切，他只该柔顺地接受，他该让自己成为Thor的并心甘情愿奉上，他该为Thor留下后代，他该……Thor自己也不确定此刻究竟想要什么，他贴着Loki躺下来，拨开他的头发，亲吻他后颈柔软的皮肤：“Loki……”他的声音又低又哑，同样是来自欲望的折磨。Loki绝望地挣扎着，但Thor搂着他，一只手探入他长袍下方、双腿中间，他的手指已经碰到Loki湿润的体液，一根手指如切割奶油般流畅地滑入Loki的身体。

然后一切就此爆炸开来，两个人仿佛被炙热的情欲炸裂成万千碎片，融化为一体，再也无法拆割。

Loki还在拒绝，他的嘴唇呢喃着“不”，但他的身体早已诚实面对这份渴望，他在Thor的手指上来回磨蹭，那远远不够缓解自身体成熟以来一直被压抑的本能。他抓着Thor环绕在自己胸前的手，咬住他的手指狂乱地吸吮，他不知道自己想要什么，把Thor推开还是渴求更多的他，在自己身上，在自己内部，把自己打开、拆碎，把自己彻底标记为Thor的所有。Loki呜咽着Thor的名字，Thor搂紧他，嘴唇紧贴着他的耳朵：“嘘……我会照顾你的，Brother……嘘……”

Thor扯掉Loki身上破烂的长袍和铠甲，又急躁地解开自己的，深深吸了一口气，他和Loki之间再也没有任何阻隔，他弟弟的气味如此浓烈甜蜜，钻入他的四肢百骸。吞吐他手指的身体又湿又热，柔软而紧致，把一切交给本能事情就变得容易得多了，Thor让Loki趴在自己身下，抓住自己坚硬的阴茎，对着Loki那湿漉漉的穴口——

他整个地进入了Loki，毫无阻碍，直到他自己发烫的睾丸贴上Loki臀部火热的皮肤，而Loki发出的哭喊是那么动听，那么迷人，Thor发誓自己可以整天整天就这么操着弟弟，听他那灵巧的银舌头不停发出如此美丽的声音。Loki紧紧地包裹着他，像个完美的Omega那样渴求着他，这一切都像是场最虚无缥缈的梦，可身体的快乐却是真实的。Thor有些沉迷于那种从未体验过的快乐，他把脸贴在Loki的背心，两人的汗水融为一体，Loki的味道渐渐染上了他自己的，但还不够，Thor需要更多，他用力咬上了Loki的肩膀，牙齿穿透Loki肩头苍白的皮肤，换来了Loki的又一声尖叫，却是欲望多于痛苦。

Loki已经不再反抗，他只是躺在那里任Thor贯穿，被撑开的感觉是如此之好，身体的每一寸都仿佛被填满，压抑了太久的天性终于得到释放，脑海里每一片破碎的意识都在叫嚣着渴求释放、服从、高潮，渴求臣服于肉欲的快乐。可是他不能，这一切不会结束，一旦他们开始，除非完成繁衍天性所赋予的使命，这一切都不会结束。Loki呜咽着，感受着Thor在他体内的搏动，烦躁又饥渴地扭动着身体，而Thor又咬了他一下，肩头开始渗出血珠，Loki甚至已经感受不到那份刺痛，他所有的感知都集中在被Thor贯穿的地方，他的阴茎正不停地流出前液——他什么都不需要做，只要在Thor的阴茎上就能得到高潮，那念头从未如此让人惧怕，也从未如此让人觉得渴望。Loki的手紧紧抓着自己破碎的披风，受伤的那一只麻木地在岩石上摸索着，血又渗出来，钻心的疼痛让他稍微清醒了些，他知道Thor在干什么。

就那个字眼，Thor在等他说出来，在等他承认，等他臣服，等他拱手奉上已被所取的一切，等他放弃自己长久以来伪装的自我，那个魔法的字眼饱含痛苦、快乐、释放和解脱，而Loki只是不能够。

“Brother……”Thor的舌头舔过Loki肩头新添的齿痕，他耐心地品尝着Loki的味道，他是Alpha，是在这场性事里掌控一切的那一个，他不紧不慢地等着Loki折服，因为他知道Loki总是会的：“做你想做的，Brother，我在这儿，我会照顾你。”

那是个多么残酷又甜蜜的承诺，Loki朦朦胧胧地想，他动了一下身体，他不想要这一切，他不想要做这个，可是另一部分的他又在叫嚣着他有多渴望被填满、被操坏，被他哥哥的种子灌入直到无法接受更多，泪水毫无意识涌出眼眶，Loki咬着自己的嘴唇，舌尖舔过细密的齿痕和伤口，他已经不知道自己在呢喃些什么，当他强迫自己倾听时，他听到了自己完全破碎的声音。

Please, Please, Please……

然后Loki听到Thor的低吼，他感觉到哥哥有力的手按着自己的背、把他拖起来让他四肢地跪在那儿，像只卑微的野兽。Thor的阴茎开始在他体内碾磨，忽然整个地撤出去，再更加用力地撞进来。Loki被顶得整个身体倒向前方，大腿软绵绵地无法支撑自己的重量，可是Thor的手臂搂着他的腰、把他拉回来，另一只手支撑着岩石，开始又快又狠地操进Loki的身体，野蛮又粗暴，再也不留给他半点思考的空间和余地。Loki尖叫着，手指攀上身前的岩石勉励保持平衡，他感觉自己的阴茎已经再次释放，可那快感完全比不上被Thor打开来得强烈。Loki无意识地向后迎合Thor的节奏，但Thor却停止了动作，Loki不满地转头，Thor忽然把他整个拉起来、让他躺在地上，又再次压到了Loki身上。Thor让自己嵌进Loki双腿之间，抚摸着弟弟那瘦长的腿，将它们推起、分开，他的手抚摸着Loki湿漉漉的大腿根部，那里已经被体液和前液搞得一塌糊涂，散发着甜美的味道。Thor用食指抚摸着Loki湿润的后穴，再放入口中含吮，品尝他的味道，然后他低头亲吻了Loki。

一个吻，Loki朦胧地意识到，Thor在吻他。他慵懒地张开嘴唇，让Thor滑入自己唇间，那亲吻如此甜蜜，不带半点急切和欲望，和Thor打开他身体的节奏完全不同。Loki终于允许自己抬手拥抱他的哥哥，完好的左手手指在Thor结实的肌肉上摊开，感受着那来自Alpha的不容抗拒的力量：“Thor……？”

Thor给了他一个微笑，原本湛蓝的双眼在微弱的光线下几乎呈现出微妙的深色光泽，他打开Loki的双腿，再次顺畅无阻地滑进Loki的身体，动作温柔，似乎在竭力克制自己。Loki在被填满的快感中仰起脖子，手攀紧了Thor的肩膀：“你……你可以……”

“我不会伤害你的，Brother。”Thor爱惜地吻着Loki膝盖上摩擦出来的伤口，那野兽般狂热交合的节奏已经散去，理智渐渐回归，他说过要好好照顾Loki，他就会做到那一点。Thor抚摸着Loki滚烫的脸颊，低头又给了他一个吻，他的下身加快了动作，但是依旧温柔，他控制着节奏，让Loki沉溺于这性事中，想要让Loki认识到这并非仅靠本能促就的结合，他们彼此欲求，这盖过了一切，比本能的欲望更加重要。

Loki抬手挡住了自己的脸，不去看Thor的脸——那愚蠢的脸，他高热的脑海里恨恨地想着，如果现在他手里有把匕首他会毫不犹豫地捅进Thor的身体，因为他的哥哥在同情他，他竟敢同情自己。愤怒的泪水渗出眼眶，很快又被高热的皮肤蒸发，即使身处此境Loki依旧不得不承认Thor该死地擅长这个，他擅长利用自己身体的优势在性爱里制造欢愉，他把Loki死死钉在身下，他温柔地打开Loki的身体让意识到他本该享有的快乐。Thor的节奏已经完全乱了起来，时快时慢地进出Loki的身体，他掰开了Loki挡在自己脸上的手臂，低下头吻他的眼睛，舌尖滑过Loki被泪水打湿的眼角：“Loki……”

Loki想他大概快要高潮了——他需要Thor的精液，那能缓解他的症状，等他休息一会儿，恢复哪怕一点的魔法，他就会头也不回地离开这儿。

可是又能去哪里呢？Asgard是他唯一的家，无论如何憎恨命运，憎恨自己在Thor身边仿佛阴影般的存在，但Loki从未想过离开。他有点茫然地让Thor碰触自己（反正他也再无隐秘可言），膝盖微微抖动着，磨蹭着Thor的手臂和腰侧。

Loki的顺从是Thor唯一需要的，他搂紧了弟弟的身体，脸颊深埋进Loki颈间，就那么达到了高潮。精液一波又一波灌进Loki的身体，过了很久，Thor终于平静下来，他抬头看着Loki，发现他只是安静地躺在哪里，呼吸急促，脸颊潮红。Thor抬起身体，拍了拍Loki的脸：“你还好吧？Loki？”

“别，”Loki推了他一下——Thor的身体在他上方像坐山崖一样难以撼动——“走开，让我一个人呆着。”

Thor皱紧了眉毛，他抽出了自己的阴茎，坐起来将它重新束进裤子里，Loki依旧躺在那儿，看着山洞顶上的石头仿佛它有极大的吸引力似的。Thor终于叹了口气，向前靠到了Loki旁边：“我说，你还好吗？回答我，Brother。”

“棒极了，谢谢你肯操我，你的老二真美妙，我等不及想要再来一次，”Loki平淡地回答：“这是你想听到的答案吗？Brother？”他说着“Brother”那个词儿时声音又冷又硬，完全没有平时的顺从与温和：“我告诉你了，这不是我想要的。”

Thor看着Loki没有表情的脸庞，Alpha的本能让他想要抱住Loki、不让他被任何事情伤害，但情欲释放过后，理智也逐渐回归，Thor回想起这场疯狂刚开始时Loki说过的话，他伸出手去轻轻抚摸着Loki的头发——并非情人间的温存，而只是像安慰年幼时总是因为力不如人而躲起来偷偷沮丧的Loki那样：“这已经发生了，Loki，而且还会继续发生下去，你知道我们都没办法阻止这个。”

“我们得离开这儿。”Loki突兀地说，他坐起来，手上的伤口又开始流血了。Loki烦躁地握着自己的手腕，试着凝聚他的魔法。还是没用，虽然没有之前那么空空荡荡，但还不足以治疗他的手，或者，让自己彻底摆脱目前的状态。Thor没有立刻回答，而是召唤来了自己的Mjölnir：“我们哪儿都不去，在你恢复之前，我们就呆在这儿。”

“别人会找到我们的，或者敌人。”

“我不在乎。”Thor固执地说：“在这事儿解决前我们哪儿都不去。”

“喔，真替你的思维方式高兴，Brother，”Loki耸了耸肩膀，尽量整理好自己的衣服好让他看上去不那么狼狈——至少不像个刚被自己哥哥干翻并依旧充满渴求的Omega——“这不会再发生了，等到我完全恢复——”

“Loki，”Thor的手指抚上了他的肩膀：“只是因为你是Omega，并不意味着你和别人不一样，你仍旧是你，你是Loki。”

Loki看了Thor一眼，好像听到什么无比好笑的笑话一样：“哈，Thor，你说真的吗？如果你一开始就知道我是个Omega，你还会这么说吗？你会把我当成战友、朋友吗？不，你不会，”他忽然激动起来，再也无法克制情绪，眼角因为愤怒而泛红，声音也变得越来越尖锐：“你会拿出‘你应该做我的婊子’那套狗屎，操它的，我已经受够了，我总是躲在你的影子里，人们眼里从来不会看到我，你总是父亲最爱的那个，你不会懂这一切他妈的有多难，这……”他有些语无伦次，像个五岁的孩子那样撕心裂肺地哭喊着，而那声音几乎撕裂Thor的心脏。他从不知道Loki曾如此苦苦挣扎，在Asgard的宫廷里没人尊重他作为一个魔法师的存在，Thor总是告诉他要“明白自己的位置”，其他高品级的武士们嘲笑Loki所掌握的魔力是“Omega女人们的玩意”即使他们需要Loki在战场上制造种种方便，他们的父亲早已公开表示Thor才是王位的继承人……种种一切，更何况Loki要暗地里隐瞒他真实的身份。

“这太疯狂了，Loki……”Thor沙哑地说，Loki苦涩地笑了笑：“这的确很……疯狂。”他希望他能阻止这一切的发生，天啊，他应该能拒绝的，他应该能控制那低微的肉欲。Loki的肩膀彻底跨了下去，他忽然觉得非常疲累，甚至连再次站起来的力气都没有了。

“Loki，听我说……”Thor温柔地说：“这已经开始了，我们能处理好他，你得相信我，不是你的Alpha，而是你哥哥。”

Loki没有回答，只是沉默地看着自己掌心的伤口，Thor的声音在他耳边滑过，他却不确定自己理解它们的含义。

“Loki，其他人不需要知道这件事情，你仍然做你想做的，如果你想……维持现状，我不会让任何人知道。”

“Heimdall会告诉父亲，他们不会允许的。”Loki轻轻说着，拆开了自己手掌上Thor包扎的绷带，魔力终于在他指尖重新凝聚，手掌心血肉模糊的伤口缓慢地愈合起来：“你瞧，弄伤它多容易，想要再治好就难上加难了。”

“Loki……”

“不，Thor，不要说下去，我不想听那些，”Loki摇摇晃晃地站了起来，走向了洞口，向下凝视着战场。显然他们消失的这段时间里Asgard人已经占据了上风，还在负隅顽抗的巨龙越来越少，Loki回头对Thor招了招手：“走吧，我们该回去了，趁我还能控制得住自己。”

Thor没有回答，他知道Loki是对的，眼下是最糟糕的时机，四周仍有敌人环视，战场绝不是解决他们之间这些乱摊子的地方。他看着Loki的黑发被高处的风吹得一片散乱，Loki的身影在悬崖边显得削瘦又孤独，这一刻Thor从未感觉两人之间的距离如此之远，尽管他才刚刚用最亲密的方式标记了他的弟弟。他沉默着转动手里的锤子，率先跳下了高崖。

Loki看着Thor的背影消失在云端，他的手抚上了自己已经被扯烂的铠甲，知道自己不能回到战场，他必须要离开，逃离他的命运，逃离他将被迫负担的一切。Loki仰头看着天空，魔法在体内汇聚起来，四出冲撞，最终在小腹凝结成了一种温暖的力量。这一切已经太晚了，错误已经铸成，但他还有机会——除了Asgard，这宇宙还很广大，总有块地方能让他找到属于自己的领域、能让他摆脱可笑的命运加注给他的道路，前方也许遍布荆棘，但他绝无畏惧。

因为他是Loki，他向来随心所欲。


	2. On the day that you were born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 基神带球跑

Jothuheim绝非Loki的第一选择，然而排遍他所知道的世界，能够安全躲开Asgard的掌控的所在实在不多，此刻他已不像过去那样独来独往，一切必须要加倍小心。来到Jothuheim并不意味Loki喜欢这地方。这里太冷，到处弥漫着蓝色的雾气，土地寸草不生，被坚硬的冰层和岩石覆盖。倘若不是早就听说过Jothuheim的样子，Loki会以为自己来到了Hel。任何一个Asgard人都不会无缘无故踏入这块土地，那对Loki来说刚好。他需要一段时间来恢复，等到他能更方便地出入空间间隙，他就可以离开这块荒凉的国度了。Loki踏上一块巨岩，俯视着脚下的景色，蓝色的山峰漫无边际地在眼前铺展开来，山峰间偶尔会有一些野兽窜来窜去，那些野兽都长着粗糙的甲壳和尖利的獠牙，与Asgard那些被薄薄的毛皮覆盖的动物们大不相同。

獠牙，Loki漫不经心地想着，要在这片陌生、满是敌意的地方停留一段时间，獠牙大概是必须的。他拉紧了身上的披风，溜下冰岩，Jothuheim难得见到阳光，而他得在漫长的黑夜来袭之前给自己找一块栖身的地方。最终Loki找到了一个巨大的洞穴，那里残留着一些被冰封的霜巨人骨骼和野兽残骸，看起来已经被遗弃很久了。他敲了敲墙壁，勉强走进洞穴深处，随手用一个咒语让这洞穴隐蔽起来，然后Loki在冰冷的岩石上坐下，看着自己的手掌心。

那时的伤口已被魔法治愈，只留下一块略发白的皮肤证明它曾经存在。

“该死的……”他的声音呆板僵硬，呼出的热气在凛冽寒风中凝结成冰霜，即使如此，Loki却并不觉得寒冷。他摆了摆手，掌心升起一簇火苗——仅仅是幻象，并没有任何热度，Loki戏耍地将它丢来丢去，计算着自己离开Asgard的时间。四个月了，他花了四个月离开巨龙的地盘、躲过所有人的眼线潜入Jothuheim，他不确定自己能在这里待多久，要避开Laufey的耳目可不太容易。Loki记得幼时Odin反复对他和Thor讲述的那场战役：神族战胜巨人、将它们驱赶到荒原之上。战争惨烈无比，大地在巨人们倒下时发出震颤和哭喊，每一条沟壑都被鲜血填满，Asgard的金殿里至今保存着霜巨人们的宝物，见证着千年前那场溃败。几百年前Loki曾和Thor偷偷来过Jothuheim，对那时的他们来说这不过是场有趣的冒险，然而现在一切都不同了，Loki自己孤身一人，他的目的就只有一个：离开Thor，越远越好。

Thor，他那骄傲的Alpha哥哥，粗鲁、傲慢又蛮横的阿萨神族，Odin的继承者。仅仅因为他那全然天赋的Alpha血统，Loki就得对他俯首称臣。Loki盯着指尖的火焰，那里渐渐幻化出了Thor的影子，他不耐烦地撕裂了火苗，看着Thor的残像化为灰烬——他至少能在一瞬间念出二十九种咒语，让那个光明万丈的Odinson一败涂地。他想着Thor现在的样子：一定是在Asgard温暖的宫殿里，炫耀他的战利品，他的胜利。Thor不会蠢到告诉所有人他搞了自己的Omega弟弟，倒不是说那是什么罕见的事儿，只是对象是Loki的话，所有的一切都会改变味道，就只因为他是Loki。

喔，万能的雷神，Loki在心里恶毒地想，即使如此，你的头生子还是会落在我手里——他不得不本能地将身体里孕育着的生命和自己剥离开来，因为这不是他想要的结果。

孩子，一个孩子，有Thor的部分，在他体内某个地方孕育成长，那念头如毒液般侵蚀着Loki，让他几个月来坐立不安，他已经想过好几种摆脱这孩子的办法，但没有哪一种对他自身来说是绝对安全的。最终Loki不得不屈服，他认识到也许命运注定那场荒唐的肉欲之宴必须留下一个结果，而那并不见得就是一件坏事。他可以随心所欲塑造这孩子的未来，那好像是编写某种繁复的咒语，他可以将Thor的部分连根拔除，届时这将成为他最棒的武器。这大约是支撑Loki的唯一动力。 

Loki闭上了眼睛，他需要好好休息一下，他的嘴角挂上了一丝笑意——总有一天，他将会再次回到Asgard，他要让他那愚蠢的兄长忘记荒谬的一切、只记得Loki的荣耀，他会把那金色的国度牢牢握在手心，他会让父亲知道他有资格与Thor平起平坐。

Loki的意识滑入深度睡眠之中，完全没感知到他栖身的洞穴下方，有一大队霜巨人正向着洞穴所在悄悄潜行。

Loki睁开眼睛，发现自己被一伙霜巨人团团包围，几把冰刃就架在他脸边。无论这些家伙是如何破坏自己的防御，那都相当了不起——霜巨人向来以力量和体格著称，精巧的魔法并不是他们的强项。他从容地坐起来，这些家伙都长得差不多，Loki实在分辨不出他们的区别，不过他还是一眼就辨认出了为首的那一个。对方晃了一下手上的冰刃：“Odinson，欢迎你来Jothuheim。”

“我不觉得你们打算欢迎我，巨人。”Loki站起身来，他在Asgard神族里算上是体格修长，却还不到这些巨人的胸口：“你们是谁的手下？”

“这里是Värmland，Thrym大人的领土，而你，”巨人晃动着手里的冰刃：“Odin之子，现在你是我们的客人了。”

“喔，你们的待客之道可真是稀奇。”Loki仍在微笑，眼前的霜巨人数量有限，即使是他现在的状态也足以对付他们，但Loki却忍不住好奇他们的来意：“既然这里是Thrym的土地，我想我该去见见他，带路。”

霜巨人们彼此对视了片刻，为首的人晃了一下巨大的头颅：“跟我们来，Odinson，但是如果你胆敢搞什么花样，”他手里的冰刃刺穿了身旁的岩石：“我们不会放过你！”

愚蠢的挑衅，Loki在心里默念着，摊开自己的手掌以示和平。如果Thor在这里恐怕早就挥动着雷神之锤砸上去了。Loki可不想把自己有限的精力浪费在对付几个霜巨人身上，他跟着他们溜下山崖，走在他们中间，很快就看出来这是一伙出来狩猎的士兵。这些霜巨人显然不畏严寒，每个人都随便地围着兽皮，有几个肩膀上扛着猎物，就像Odin曾说的那样，他们看起来就像是未开化的野蛮种族，而这样的种族居然懂得破解自己的魔法，那可真是有趣。Loki飞快地思索着，Jothuheim向来是Odin的心腹之患，千年前的停战协议早随着岁月流逝开始逐渐崩坏，霜巨人们也从未放弃他们被Odin夺走的宝物，如果他能解决这个……他的双手兴奋地开始颤抖，又很快控制了自己，然而思绪却忍不住越滑越远，还有什么能比掌握Jothuheim更能证明自己的价值？来到Jothuheim似乎成了意料之外的收获，当然这一切都取决于Thrym。Loki当然听说过这个叫Thrym的家伙，他是Laufey手下得力的战将，是以勇猛著称的出名人物，甚至在阿萨神族内也流传着他的传说，只不过Asgard人们从来不会给予霜巨人任何赞誉罢了。

道路越走越倾斜，皮靴踩进冰冷的积雪的感觉并不太好，那些霜巨人们显然早就习惯了Jothuheim的恶劣气候，他们赤着脚满不在乎地踩进齐腰深的积雪，而Loki不得不费点力气才能跟上他们。他身上的衣服原本根本不足以抵御寒冷，但奇怪的是Loki却并不觉得这很难熬，他甚至觉得很舒适——在Asgard他向来是以畏热著名的，在那座仿佛永远被金色阳光笼罩的城池里，每年总有一段时间Loki不得不离开好躲避那份无尽的热浪（包括他的发情期），而在Jothuheim，到处是冰雪的Jothuheim反而诡异地适合他。说不定比起Asgard，他该统治的是这里，Loki想，看看身前那高大丑陋的霜巨人，又忍不住笑了出来。

他们在冰雪中跋涉了将近两天，其间没有任何霜巨人和Loki有过交谈，Loki对此倒是很满意。山谷开始渐趋平缓，积雪变浅最终消失不见，出现在眼前的是宽敞的道路，平原尽头是一座寒冰与岩石铸就的宫殿，Loki想那一定是Thrym的堡垒。霜巨人们带着他来到城墙下，城门洞开，士兵也并不多。霜巨人的城池和Asgard有着很大的不同，这里的人们显然并不懂得“贸易”或者“市场”，到处是冰雪、岩石和洞穴，那让Loki开始失去兴趣，他对征服一块野蛮的土地可没什么太大的兴趣。一行人飞快地前行直到到达Thrym的宫殿（在Loki眼里不过是又一个巨大的冰洞），为首的士兵打量了他一眼：“Odin之子，在这里等着。”

Loki略点了点头，很快有就有一队队列整齐的士兵出来带他进入了这座冰封的堡垒，Loki在周遭的窃窃私语中迈步进了Thrym的城市，一直来到Thrym的大厅，这城镇的主人坐在高高的冰椅上，周围环绕着士兵，看上去倒很是威严。Thrym站起来，他比其他霜巨人显得更加高大，几乎有Loki的两倍，皮肤是深蓝色的，脸颊上带着纹身般的花纹，血红色的眼睛紧紧盯着Loki的脸：“是什么让你到这儿来的，Odinson，Asgard的王子？”

“我到这儿来是因为我能够，”Loki不紧不慢地回答，“这完全是私人的、无恶意的造访，我想这并不冒犯到我们之间的协议。”

Thrym并没有马上回答，只是盯着眼前这个矮小的Asgard人，从卫士的描述他已经知道这是Asgard的第二位王子，出名的魔术师、银舌头，Loki Odinson。他知道这并非这位王子第一次造访Jothuheim，显然那些少年神族喜欢把偷偷潜入Jothuheim当做某种冒险，然而这一次却和以往不同，此次Loki独自一人并且潜入了他领地的隐蔽之处，这看上去不像Loki所声称的“私人造访”，倒更像是某种阴谋。Loki和他坦然对视，和霜巨人迥然不同的绿色眼珠灵活地转来转去，真是个人如其名的家伙，Thrym在心里想着，挥了挥巨大的手掌：“带Loki——王子殿下——去休息，既然你声称是我们的客人，我们就该按照客人的礼遇招待你，殿下。”

“非常感谢您的慷慨，大人。”Loki点了点头，他没料到Thrym会这样容易对付，又或者，他比Loki所想的更加狡猾。在跟随卫兵离开大厅时Loki回头看了一眼那个霜巨人，对方的视线冰冷，盯着Loki仿佛要将他洞穿、看透他内心的想法。Loki只是笑了笑，这些霜巨人打算软禁他好当做某种可以和Asgard、和Odin讨价还价的货品，那可真是可笑。他被带进了一个非常宽敞的岩洞，里面有简陋的床铺和用具，天花板打穿，稀薄的阳光照射进来。霜巨人们在他进去后关闭了寒冰磨就的大门，Loki回身用手试探了一下，门并没有锁。

他在坚硬的床上坐下，透过天花板上的开口望着外界，天空呈现出一种压抑的黑蓝色，光线渐渐黯淡。Loki给自己点燃了一支火把（霜巨人们可不会喜欢这玩意），到目前为止这一切还不算太坏，比起应付Thor，Thrym根本不算是个问题。Loki的手无意识地摸索着自己的小腹，又嫌恶地移开，他深深地吸了口气，冰冷的空气灌进肺部，刺痛让他瞬间清醒了不少。不管Thrym有何用意，长久地停留在这里绝不是个好主意，既然不能秘密地留在Jothuheim，那Loki就必须离开。身体内部的寄生虫一刻不停地消耗着他的力量，Loki不得不给自己寻找下一个栖身之所。他在床上平躺下来，知道此刻外面肯定会有不少霜巨人监视自己的举动。

这些愚蠢的种族，Loki心里想着，霜巨人们定然将自己当作了容易屈服的懦夫，不过他并不在意，关键是毫发无损地离开这里，至于这些霜巨人如何看待他，Loki苦笑了一下，难道他被Asgard人无视得不够多么？他闭上眼睛，静静听着门外的动静，霜巨人们沉重的脚步声，刻意压低的语声，锁链摩擦的声音……只要等到警戒轮换的时候，Loki就可以离开这儿，而在那之前他可以好好休息一下，缓解跋涉两日的疲劳。Loki打了个哈欠，安然地睡着了。

“他睡得像个孩子。”一个卫士对Thrym说，另一个则回答：“他看上去完全不怕我们，那个小不点，哈。”

“Asgard最强大的魔法师绝不会无缘无故来到Jothuheim，”Thrym挥手阻止了他们的嘲笑：“这个‘小不点’能在一瞬间毁掉我的整座城市。”

“听说他是从巨龙之战逃出来的，”一个谋士站出来：“也许他做了什么不名誉的事情，这些Asgard人！”

“无论如何，必须让Laufey陛下知道这件事情。”Thrym最终说：“派最快的信使告诉他，Loki Odinson在我们这儿。”

大厅陷入了沉寂，所有人都知道他们的王者从未放弃被Odin带走的Jotun冰馆，千年的和平不过是假象，没有哪个霜巨人能忘记那一战带来的耻辱和破坏。一个Asgard的王子，无论是否身为王位继承人，对于这场即将开始的战争而言都是至关重要的筹码，虽然Loki来Jothuheim的动机还不分明，但关键是要掌握这张底牌。

至于如何使用，那就是Laufey需要操心的事了。

这一晚Loki睡得格外踏实，自从开始对巨龙的战役他就没睡过一个好觉，更别提和Thor之间的那档子事造成的影响。Jothuheim的昼夜不如Asgard来得分明，Loki不知道自己睡了多久，但从他点燃的火把燃烧的情况来看，至少过了四五个小时，现在他觉得浑身轻快舒适，长期积累的疲劳一旦得到缓解，Loki感觉自己整个人都放松了下来。他轻轻跳下床，贴着墙壁走到门边，观察着外面防卫的霜巨人，发现只有四五个人在走廊里踱来踱去，如果要离开，眼下无疑是最好的时机。他把手指搭在冰冷的门把上，推开了那道沉重的大门，一个霜巨人立刻回过头来看着他，并没有采取任何动作，显然Thrym还没有明确吩咐这个来自Asgard的人需要被当做“危险人物”。Loki走出了房间，对那几个士兵点了点头，既然没有被监视或看管，他反而不急于离开，他沿着长廊慢慢踱着步子，很快就来到了大厅，那儿除了守卫之外并没有其他人，当Loki掠过他们身边时，那些霜巨人只是用古怪的目光打量他，似乎在评估什么一样。

Loki已经习惯了那种怀疑的目光，为什么不？人们听到他的名字总会做出一些不切实际的幻想，谁肯相信Asgard的二王子、出名的骗子大师只是个Omega？他呼吸着冰冷的空气，压抑住自己的愤怒——愤怒会毁掉理智，在Jothuheim丧失理智可绝不是个好主意。

“睡不着吗，王子殿下？”

Loki回过头，看到Thrym站在身后，他不得不抬头打量那身形庞大的巨人，对方饶有兴致地看着他，红色的眼睛在阴暗的光线下不再显得那么狰狞。Loki礼貌地微笑道：“只是出来走走，My Lord。”

“你是这里的客人，带你观光是我的义务，”Thrym说：“这边走，王子殿下。”

Loki迟疑了片刻，接着跟上了Thrym的步子。要说参观这座巨大的冰原堡垒Loki可并没什么兴趣，他更想知道的是那些霜巨人是如何解开他的魔法的。越往城堡深处，空气越是寒冷，Thrym像其他霜巨人一样赤裸着上身，完全不在乎温度的降低。他们走出了大厅，经过了一些大大小小的洞穴，Thrym只是简单地告诉他那些房间的用途：有些是医疗室，有些是士兵们的房间。Loki不知道Thrym为何如此有恃无恐地向自己展示整座城池的结构，但当他们经过一间宽敞的石屋时，Loki敏锐地捕捉到了魔法的力量——并不强大，和他所掌握的那些复杂高深的咒语相比这房间里流动的力量就像是个初学者的习作，但那依旧是魔法。懂得使用魔法的霜巨人，Loki挑了挑眉毛，Thrym似乎注意到了他的表情：“这让你觉得有趣，是吗？王子殿下？”

“我以为Jothuheim并非魔法之国，”Loki坦率地回答：“你们似乎更倾向于力量本身。”

“有些霜巨人天生具备魔法，我正是其中之一。”Thrym晃动了一下手指：“当然，这在你面前大概不值一晒，不过我们之中确实有人懂得魔法。”

如果Thrym掌握的魔法足够解除自己设在山洞外的防卫，那事情就不那么简单了。Loki想起幼时Odin曾带他和Thor去参观Asgard保管战利品的宝库，那老人热衷于给两个孩子描述数百年前发生的种种惨烈战争，显然他试图在两人心中埋下和平的种子，但战争却不会停止。那时他曾远远看过霜巨人们的冰馆，那东西在年幼的Loki眼里不过是个蓝色的盒子，而当他懂得辨别不同的法术时，也无法再轻易进入那座宝库了。

“如果有机会，我很乐意和你切磋，My Lord。”Loki回答道，Thrym只是笑了一下。他带着Loki几乎穿越了半座城堡，最终两人又回到了大厅原点，Thrym招了招手，一个霜巨人端来了某种像是融化的积雪兑上动物血浆的东西，Thrym递给Loki一杯：“有件事需要告诉你，殿下，我不得不向Laufey——我们的王——汇报你的来访，我想他有兴趣见见你。”

Laufey，传说中的霜巨人之王。

Loki接过Thrym递来的杯子，那里面的液体散发着浓烈的腥气，他皱了皱眉毛，思考着这究竟是什么动物的血液，以及更重要的是Laufey召见他的目的。

“我可以向你保证你的安全，殿下，你是Värmland的客人，Laufey也会尊重这一点。”

“我感谢你的慷慨，并期待和Laufey的会面。”Loki回答，这是他身为Asgard王子应有的回复，却绝非他内心的想法。因为一时好奇来Thrym的领土探个究竟是一回事，在自己现在的身体状况下会见Laufey可就是完全不同的另一回事了。他不能负担冒险失败带来的后果，一切必须经过周密计算。自从离开Thor那一刻开始Loki就没停止思考他接下来该怎么做，首先在未能找到安全的方法之前他不得不带着Thor加注给他的这个耻辱生存下去；其次也是更为重要的，他总要回到Asgard、想办法解决这个烂摊子。在了解Odin的真正意图之前，他不能在Jothuheim惹出乱子来——一个不经思考的儿子已经足够众神之父烦恼了。Loki晃动着手里的杯子，将那里面的液体变成葡萄酒一饮而尽，Thrym大笑着喝掉了自己酒杯里的液体，对Loki作出了一个大概意味着晚安的手势。

Loki走回他之前的房间，这一次他没有试图休息，而是耐心地听着门外的动静，五个守卫的脚步声越来越轻，最终变得死一般寂静。Loki留下一个自己的幻影睡在床上，轻轻打开房门，溜进了走廊。远处传来了沉重的脚步声，Loki知道那是换岗的守卫，他贴着墙壁快速前行，利用凸凹不平的岩壁掩盖自己的身体，很快就越过了走廊，来到了大厅。那儿的守卫人数众多，没什么可能溜出去，Loki不得不用上隐身咒，等到安全地穿过大厅、进入最外层的走廊他的心跳才慢慢平复，Loki轻轻叹了口气，迈步走向城池边界，Thrym的声音打破了宁静的夜色：“打算不告而别吗，王子殿下，这似乎不是客人应有的礼仪。”

Loki回过头，他的身后不知道什么时候围了整整齐齐的一圈冰巨人，每人手上都凝结着冰霜利刃，Thrym站在队列前，好整以暇地看着Loki，那样子让Loki想起了狩猎时面对礼物的Thor。

“兵刃相向显然也不是主人的礼仪，My Lord。”Loki笑着说，寒风吹动他的衣摆，想要离开，战斗似乎不可避免。在挑选下一个栖身场所前可得吸取这个教训，Loki想，他的两只手背在身后，灵巧地拔出了腰带内的短剑：“别误会，Thrym，我不想冒犯Laufey陛下，离开Jothuheim完全是因为私事。”

Thrym并未回答，一个霜巨人吼叫着扑向了Loki。

这算不上是Loki第一次和霜巨人战斗，不过他绝对是第一次从内心感谢Thor那些荒唐的冒险——若不是Thor曾拉着他偷来Jothuheim，Loki恐怕还得花更多功夫琢磨如何对付霜巨人。Loki看着那家伙拖着巨大的身体扑过来，就他们的体型来说霜巨人可算得上动作灵活，他用手里的短剑架住对方砍来的冰刃，随手拔出腰间的匕首甩出，射倒了另一个试图偷袭的霜巨人。

“Laufey的命令，活捉他。”Thrym低声说，他身边的霜巨人都扑向了Loki，Loki看上去像是被这阵势吓呆了，木然站在包围圈内一动不动。大雾就在这时突兀地弥漫开来，Thrym愤怒地跺了跺脚：“这狡猾的家伙！”他知道Loki的真身已经趁着幻影和大雾的间隙溜走了，他打量着四周，很快就在远处一处岩壁后发现了Loki的身影。Thrym跳向了那个方向，Loki早就意识到他和其他霜巨人不同，在Thrym扑向自己的瞬间他已经抽出了靴子里藏着的短剑，Thrym的动作却比他想象的更加灵活，那是久经战场积累下的完美的力度与速度的结合。他用不及阻挡的力度抓住了Loki的手腕，Loki感到一阵刺骨的寒冷包裹了自己的左手，他在心里祈祷自己不会失去这只手——霜巨人最可怕的力量就在于他们能够冰冻万物，Thrym显然想用这个来对付他。

Loki能感觉到那冰冷的力量潜进了他的皮肤，在温暖的血液间四处涌动，出乎他意料的是他并不觉得这寒冷如何难以抵挡，反而渐渐将那份力量溶进了自己的身体，就好像那本该就是属于他的一样。Loki低下头看着被Thrym紧紧握住的手腕，本该被冰冻、腐烂的手腕变成了和Thrym一样的蓝色，脉络清晰的血管里流淌着深蓝的血液，皮肤的表面甚至开始泛起美丽的斑纹。Thrym瞪大了眼睛：“这不可能……”

Loki抬头看着他血红的眼睛，那一瞬间他恍惚在Thrym因为震惊而大张的瞳孔里看到了自己的倒影。

蓝色的倒影。

行动比思维来得更加迅速，在明白究竟发生了什么之前，Loki本能地将手里的短剑插进了Thrym的胸口。霜巨人嚎叫着踉跄退后了几步，Loki踢了他一脚、确保短时间内Thrym无法追上自己，这才跑进了浓雾之中。他在百忙中低头看自己的手腕，离开了Thrym的掌控，那诡异的蓝色渐渐消失，皮肤又恢复成了苍白色。

这该死的是怎么回事……？Loki觉得自己根本无法思考，他的肺因为激烈的奔跑几乎要炸裂开，穿透了自己制造的迷雾，眼前是一片平坦的冰原，到处是蓝色的岩石和白色的冰雪，而他甚至不再知道自己是谁、在做什么。身后的脚步声渐渐逼近，Loki咬紧了牙——管不了那么多了，他必须回到Asgard，他必须弄明白刚才到底发生了什么。 

他打开了就连Asgard的Heimdall都不知道的秘密通路——Loki原本绝不愿一再耗用体力，但此刻由不得他思考太多，在身后的追兵迫近之前，他跳进了那条闪烁着奇异光芒的通路并立刻关闭了它，他必须去见Odin。

当Loki穿越过世界与世界之间的间隙、重返Asgard时，他降落在了自己的房间里。他觉得疲累不堪，似乎整个人刚从一场噩梦中醒来（喔，他有多么希望这一切不过是场噩梦），他几乎就要顺应身体的召唤、埋进自己舒适的床铺中好好睡上一觉，然而他不能。Loki喘息着，扶着墙壁走了几步，最终瘫软在了地板上。他吃力地举起手臂，诅咒着身体里那个不停消耗自己能量的寄生虫，看着被Thrym抓过的地方——在Asgard温暖的金色光芒下，他的皮肤看起来是正常的颜色。他活动了一下手指，并未感觉到丝毫霜巨人的力量潜伏其中。那可能是Thrym的魔法，Loki想，因为Asgard人的皮肤在霜巨人的冰冻下应该迅速溃烂、变黑，而不是变成蓝色、如同一个霜巨人那样。他喘息了一会儿，最终强迫自己站起来、跄踉着走向了Odin的宝库。幸运的是一路上都没有遇到任何人， Loki终于把自己拖到Jotun的冰棺前，他低头望着个闪烁着诡异蓝色光芒的匣子，最终把它举了起来。

无法测量的能量迅速涌进了Loki的身体，那种冰冷的力量就如同被Thrym掌控的感觉，他的身体在欢迎那力量的侵入，那感觉很熟悉，甚至比生活了千年之久的Asgard更让Loki觉得放松自在。他忽然想起了Thrym说过的话：有一些霜巨人是天生具有魔法的。

“住手。”Odin苍老又威严的声音自身后响起，Loki放下了冰棺，一部分的力量依旧留存在他体内，和原本的力量渐渐融为一体：“我被诅咒了吗？”他的声音微微颤抖着，这绝非他设想的和Odin重逢的情景，然而眼前这一切却又真实地发生着。Loki不敢去看周遭光滑墙壁上自己的投影，他的手指放松又收紧，整个人都止不住颤抖着，低头凝视着眼前的冰棺。

“你是我的孩子。”Odin叹了口气，沿着长长的台阶向下走了几步：“Thor告诉我你离开了战场，我们都很担心你。”

“是吗？”Loki转过身来，他已经不再是Asgard人的样貌，不需要投影他也知道自己现在的模样：就如同不久之前在Thrym眼里看到的倒影那样，蓝色的皮肤，可憎的红色眼珠，遍布皮肤的纹路，他看上去就像个霜巨人：“你打败Laufey的那天，冰棺不是你唯一从Jothuheim带走的东西，对吧？”他已经控制不住自己的愤怒，他从没有这样在Odin面前失态，他总是敬重众神之父、总是试图取悦他，然而现在Loki却想用自己全部的力量击溃眼前这风烛残年的老人，风烛残年，是的，Odin不再年轻、不再充满令人畏惧的力量，那股威严已经渐渐从他身上传递到了Thor那儿，雷神成了Asgard的新宠，眼前这位诸神之父看上去更像是个普通的老人。他花白的头发，日趋佝偻的身形都在高喊着衰老这两个字，他的声音却仍是温暖平缓的：

“那一天他们在Jothuheim的神庙里发现了一个婴儿，非常弱小，被遗弃了，Laufey的孩子，”Odin的独眼凝视着已经近在咫尺的Loki，蓝色已经从Loki脸上褪去，现在的Loki看上去苍白瘦弱、似乎随时就会倒下崩溃：“我带他回到Asgard，赐予他Asgard人的形态，Loki，你是我的孩子。”

“Laufey的孩子，”Loki的双眼无法再聚焦，他慌乱了一阵，语无伦次地说：“Laufey的孩子……”他的视线从Odin身上茫然地扫过，手掌按上了自己的腹部：“你知道……你知道这一切，你知道我是谁，你带走我是别有目的的……是你给我Asgard人的形态……”一个从未有过的想法浮上Loki心头，他抬头看着Odin，他的父亲依旧用那副他见惯的慈爱神情望着他，曾经的Loki是多么希望他能让那目光只属于自己、能做被Odin宠信的那个孩子，可现在他却觉得自己马上就要呕吐出来了：“告诉我！”他近乎歇斯底里地大喊：“你的目的是什么？！！”

Odin看上去似乎想要伸手抚摸Loki的头发，但Loki瑟缩了一下身体。众神之父叹了口气，千年来他看着Loki和Thor并肩成长，在他心目中这两个孩子早就没有任何分别，看着Loki惨白的脸颊和泛红的眼圈，Odin低声回答：“我希望能通过你连接两个王国，缔造真正的和平。Loki，我知道你一直都在掩饰，因为是我，是我把你变成Omega的。但那一切都不重要了，你是我的孩子，相信我Loki，如果我可以改变这一切我会……”

“是你……！”Loki打断了Odin的话，他再也无法抑制自己的身体，眼泪涌出（喔，他痛恨的弱者的标识）：“你带我回来、掩盖我的真面目，把我塑造成一个婊子、一个道具？！你知道我身上会发生什么，但你从未告诉我，为什么你不肯在一开始告诉我？！”

“Loki……”Odin伸出手想要安抚Loki，但Loki后退了几步，那张清秀的脸上满是泪痕和愤怒，以及羞辱，Odin无奈地开口：“Loki，我只是想保护你，为什么你一定要曲解我的用意？”

因为你的儿子把我当做他的婊子，因为你造成了一个无法挽回的后果。

Loki在内心深处无声地嘶吼着，他费尽心力想要向父亲证明他才是那个足以信赖的儿子，然而Odin非但不是他真正的父亲，甚至从最开始就只不过打算把他当做一件工具——Omega，他竭力想要掩盖的身份竟然是Odin亲手加注给他的。Loki觉得自己的头脑一片混乱，他无法思考、甚至说不出一个字，他想要做什么，想要毁掉这一切荒谬绝伦的闹剧、想要毁掉Asgard甚至Jothuheim：“所以你从一开始就安排好了……你让Thor和我亲近，你知道会发生什么……这么多年你从来都只偏爱Thor，因为不管你怎么宣称你爱我，你都不会让一个霜巨人登上Asgard的王位！喔，众神之父，”Loki失控地大喊着，一部分的意识已经剥离，居高临下地俯视着这可笑的场景：“你知道吧，你知道我为什么离开、你知道那战场上发生了什么？你的儿子，Thor，你的继承人，他的头生子将落在我手里，哈，Father，我等不及扭曲你的计划、等不及看你的表情，等我毁掉这个该死的杂种，等我——”他没再说下去，因为Odin脸上突然显出了一个极度痛苦的表情。Loki走上前一步，眼睁睁看着Odin慢慢软倒、唯一的一只眼睛紧紧闭上。Loki喘息着，轻轻伸出手碰了碰Odin——他的手冰冷无比并对Loki的碰触没有任何反应。Loki怔怔地看着昏迷的父亲，他的手指颤抖着，冰霜开始不由自主地凝结起来，他不知道自己想要做什么，身体却本能地掌握了深埋在血缘中的霜巨人的天赋。Loki低下头看着自己蓝色的手掌和前段凝聚的冰刃，仿佛忽然醒悟过来一般，他驱散了无意识召唤出来的冰雪，失声大喊：“卫兵！！卫兵！！！Please——！！！”

那一天是Loki千年来第一次知道自己出身秘密的日子，也是众神之父Odin陷入永恒沉睡的日子。


	3. He may be my treasure or the price I have to pay

“Mother！”Thor跑进了Odin的房间，他刚从战场赶回来，还没来得及换衣服，披风被火焰烧得七零八落，脸颊上到处都是擦伤，连头发上都是灰烬。他的母亲、Odin的妻子Frigga从床边站起来，走到儿子身边，怜爱地拍了拍他身上的灰尘：“一切都好吗？”

“我很好，Father他怎么样了？”Thor焦虑地问，Frigga倒是一贯地优雅从容：“你父亲，”她指了指在光芒中沉睡的Odin：“他进入了Odin之眠，而且这次和以前不同，这次很突然。”她停顿了一下，看着儿子满是忧虑的蓝色眼睛：“他当时在和Loki谈话……”

“Loki在这儿？”Thor惊讶地瞪大了眼睛——他在巨龙的地盘到处寻找Loki，可是他弟弟却消失的无影无踪。Thor本来以为Loki是因为山洞里发生的那件事而生气，那在他看来其实是天经地义的事情，他是Alpha而Loki是Omega，他们本应属于彼此，对于神族来说还有什么比血缘之间的结合要来得更加珍贵？他本以为Loki会溜去其他世界，就像以前他们兄弟之间闹别扭那样直到Thor去找他才肯回来，他可没想到Loki竟然就在Asgard、近在咫尺：“他……他和Father，他们吵架了吗？”Thor有些不安地问，走到Odin床边跪下，望着沉睡中的父亲。Odin看上去很安详，和以往沉睡的样子并没什么不同。金色的光芒环绕着众神之父，正在治愈那具历经千年岁月早已苍老不堪的身体。Frigaa摇了摇头：“我不知道，Loki一直在他的房间里，他没有到这儿来过。”

Thor有些犹豫不知道该不该把他和Loki之间发生的事情告诉Frigga——现在想起当时的情景他还会浑身燥热，他的弟弟，骄傲的魔法师，带着诱人的味道，像只乖乖收起利爪的猫一样在他的怀抱里。Thor摇了摇头，眼前还有比这更重要的事情，Odin的突然倒下意味着Asgard陷入了脆弱无防的状态，身为父亲的继承者他必须挑起眼前的重担。至于Loki，想到Loki又倔强又愤怒的脸，即使是雷神的心也变得柔软了下来，他轻轻叹了口气，起身拥抱了自己的母亲：“一切都会好的，Mother，我用父亲的名义发誓……”

他站起来走出了房间，门外站着一列士兵，看到Thor他们立刻整齐地跪下，为首的人手里举着Odin的金色权杖。Thor回过头，Frigga望着他，柔和的眼睛里藏着某些坚硬得足以支撑她身为Odin妻子、Asgard女王的东西：“在你父亲沉睡的时候，王位就是你的了，Thor，你需要保护Asgard、保护你的家人。你父亲一向以为你为骄傲，别让他失望。”

Thor接过了那沉重的黄金权杖，身为Odin长子，继承Asgard王位是早晚的事情，这并不让Thor觉得意外，他只是担心Loki会对这件事情作何感想——但Loki又能怎么样呢，他是一个Omega，没有哪个Asgard人会承认Omega的继承权利的。他们需要一个强大的、有力的Alpha来保护这土地，而并不是一个纤细需要被保护的Omega。Thor的手指抚摸着黄金权杖光滑的表面，在他母亲面前单膝跪下：“我会做到的，Mother，在父亲醒来之前，我会保护好Asgard。”

 

Loki坐在自己的房间里，那些守卫把突然陷入昏迷的Odin带到了Frigga身边，没有人注意到Loki。现在他一个人呆在黑暗里，双手木然地瘫在膝盖上，双眼大张，仿佛要透过眼前的虚无看穿什么一样。他还能看到什么呢，他的未来吗？在Asgard的地位吗？他曾经有过的梦想和渴望吗？那一切在短短几日内被彻底粉碎殆尽，仿佛Loki整个人都被掏空，只残留一个躯壳，漂浮在宇宙的洪流里。他就像是个幽灵，既没有过去、也没有未来，就只停留在眼前这一刻。Loki不知道自己僵硬了多久，最终他向疲惫不堪的身体屈服，躺到了床上。Loki知道自己该好好思考，理智的部分依旧存在，他只是需要把它们统统集中起来，为自己谋求一条道路。他的眼睛茫然地划过天花板上的装饰，那些华丽的金色饰物在夜幕下呈现出诡异的蓝黑色光泽，就好像Jothuheim荒芜的土地。

Jothuheim，那竟然是他的故乡，Loki打量着自己的手腕，Thrym抓出来的指痕宛然尚在，皮肤间的蓝色却早已荡然无存。无论Odin当年加注在他身上的是什么样的魔法，那威力显然相当强大，甚至连Loki自己都没有意识到。他被人称作变形者，那是因为Loki自己本来就擅长变换形态，然而他却不能在没有冰棺的状态下释放自己原本的面目。

狡猾的Odin，Loki愤恨地想着，现在他的思绪已经被愤怒填满、不再一味为自己自怜自伤，他想着Odin说过的话，思考着他当年那样做的目的，联想到自己所掌握的关于霜巨人的知识，一切的脉络都变得清晰了起来。霜巨人的种族构成并不像阿萨神族那样复杂，Loki曾听说他们的性别单一，就像某种低等生物（喔，他从前可绝想不到自己就是那些低等丑陋的生物之一），只在繁殖期来临之前选择自己的性别：想要繁育子嗣，还是选择让其他霜巨人受孕。如果他还保留着霜巨人的体态，那么Odin的魔法和他的本体之间必然存在着某种至关重要的联系，才能将Loki塑造成一个Omega——那倒是和他的本体挺切合，Loki苦涩地想，随即又让自己的思路发散开。震惊过后空白的头脑反而变得更加敏锐，倘若Odin掌握的法术能将他变成Oemga，那么一旦Loki回复自己的本体、随心所欲地选择性别，也许他能够解开魔法之间的联系、摆脱掉那个让他憎恨的身份。

为什么不呢？所有的魔法都可破解，这其中必然有能够逆转的联系存在，Loki忽然兴奋起来，他觉得自己的双手都在发烫，要做到这一切他需要冰棺的力量，也许还需要别的……Thrym的话又在脑海中响起，他比Loki更加了解霜巨人的身体秘密（考虑到Loki从不知道自己也是其中之一），他显然懂得魔法……

等着看吧，众神之父，Loki对着黑暗的虚无默默地想，我会打破你这该死的诅咒，我会释放原本属于我的力量，我会拿到你不屑于赐予的一切。

一种奇异的满足感充盈了Loki的身体，让他甚至都不在意体内那个寄生虫的存在了。他为什么需要在意呢，这将会是个多么美妙的筹码，Thor总会在乎这个孩子的，他那愚蠢的哥哥视血缘和家族高于一切。让他自以为做了Loki的Alpha、让他以为Loki会心甘情愿孕育这个不该出世的孩子，那对Loki绝对没有坏处。Loki忽然觉得自己的心情渐渐变得愉悦，他坐起来，在房间里踱来踱去，脚步越来越缓慢，最终他在自己的书桌前停了下来：对，就是这样，他得向Thor表示顺从。Odin陷入沉睡，Thor将会成为新的王，而Loki呢？Loki会做他忠诚的兄弟、顺从的伴侣（婊子，随便Thor怎么看这段关系，Loki可毫不在乎）、头生子的母亲，然后他会毫不犹豫击溃这一切，成为Thor的毁灭者。

永远身处光明的人是不会注意到阴影的，但Loki可不会就此对Thor屈服，即使是Thor也不会如此轻信，不，Loki会保留他的爪牙，他仍旧会反抗，但他会留在这里、扮演一个听话的弟弟，一个顺从的婊子。他想象着腹中孩子将会对Thor、对Asgard造成的影响，从根源开始扭曲一个灵魂，那将是多么美妙的事情，无疑会是他恶作剧生涯的一个巅峰。有那么一会儿Loki觉得自己大约已经快要疯了，因为他竟然开始享受眼前这一切、享受操纵和掌控的快感。

最终Loki在长椅上坐下来，双手放在自己的眼睛上，放松思绪、再也不去想任何事情。

房门外响起了一阵由远及近脚步声，一步，两步，Loki耐心地倾听着、数着那早已听惯的熟悉声音，眼下，他该用什么表情去面对Thor呢？全然顺从？那太不够可信，愤怒？Thor未必对他有十足的耐心，也许他该试试在山洞里发生的那一套，又或许他该摆出一个Omega应有的软弱面目，Loki坐在黑暗中一动不动，他知道Thor会来的，因为他总是会来自己身边。

——瞧啊，我竟然在考虑如何勾引自己的哥哥了，这大概还真会让Odin骄傲，毕竟那才是他带Loki回来的唯一目的——

Loki自嘲地想，房门在他面前打开，金色的光线照射进来，让Loki忍不住挡住了眼睛。Thor就站在光芒之中，一步一步走进了房间：“Brother，你还好吗？我得和你谈谈。”  
有那么一刻Loki以为自己会被Thor的光芒刺瞎，他没有回应，只是沉默地坐在自己的位置上，他在等着Thor摊牌。Thor走到他身边跪下，他从未对Loki如此温柔，仿佛此刻的Loki是个必须被精心呵护的存在。他伸手握住了Loki的：“我很担心你。”

还不够，Loki想，Brother（他在心中默念这个词儿时加倍地恶毒），你还得再努力些。

Thor的手抚上Loki的脸颊，就像在山洞那时一样地热切：“你去哪儿了？我到处都找不到你。”

Loki还是没说话，这是他惯用的小伎俩，他知道Thor耐心的底线，他知道只要自己保持沉默，Thor总会忍不住和盘托出。他们玩了这么多年的游戏，彼此都心知肚明，他知道Thor知道自己的把戏，但Loki可不像Thor，他从来没有对Thor那样坦率过，仿佛恨不得连心都可以掏出来交给对方。相反的，他喜欢时不时地挑衅Thor，让他发怒，再为他做点什么，转瞬间就让Thor觉得是自己亏欠弟弟。把那个Asgard瞩目的Alpha玩弄在自己细巧的手指间的游戏是如此有趣，即时眼下Loki也不想放弃这乐趣。他丢下Thor一走了之，却带着个大大的惊喜（至少对Thor而言算是）回来，他简直等不及想看Thor的表情。

“Loki，够了，和我说话！”Thor看上去又急切又烦躁，Loki抬起眼睛打量着他——Thor一定是刚从战场回来，甚至来不及整理仪表。整整四个月在没有自己的情况下和巨龙对战，那可不会是件很快活的事情，Loki幸灾乐祸地想着，抬手整理起Thor原本灿烂的金发上的灰尘，他挑出那凌乱的金发间嵌着的染血的龙鳞，随手把它丢到一边。只是这么一点温存就让Thor露出了满是喜悦的微笑，他握住了Loki的双手：“你还在生气吗？Loki？”

喔，Thor，Loki想，Thor竟敢把那一切当做自己在赌气。现在在Loki看来是Thor毁了这一切：如果不是Thor不肯抵抗那卑微的肉欲，他就不会去Jothuheim、遇上Thrym，发现那些惊心动魄的秘密，而Thor显然把在山洞里发生的一切当做理所当然的。

为什么不呢，他是Asgard地位最高的Alpha，他有权利得到他想要的一切，他总会成为Asgard的王，但瞧着吧，Odin，瞧着谁才是那个操纵Thor的人。

“我只是害怕，Brother。”Loki平静地回答，七分谎言，三分真相，要欺骗他的哥哥是如此容易：“我害怕。”他老老实实地回答，因为他确实害怕，他害怕会被所有人发现自己其实不过是个卑微的Omega（虽然现在似乎也无足轻重了，转眼之间他成了一个Jotun，简直比Omega更加不堪一提），他害怕不得不离开Asgard，他害怕那个在自己身体里不停生长的怪物，那所有恐惧将化成最美味的滋养，培育Loki渐趋扭曲的内心。

“Loki……”Thor轻轻说，声音里带着从未有过的怜惜：“对不起。”他抱紧了Loki，脸埋在他的小腹，仿佛这样就能让事情变得容易、让扭曲的一切复原，然后他听见了一个声音，一个温暖的、渴求的、微弱的声音。Thor睁大了眼睛，向Loki又贴近了一些，倾听着他弟弟的腹部——就在那儿，一个柔弱的呼吸伴随着心跳声，正不停地传出来。

“Loki……？”Thor迟疑地抬起头看着Loki的脸，一只手轻轻放在他的腹部，另一只手抚摸着Loki的脸颊：“这是真的吗？”

喔，你发现那个寄生虫了吗？Loki想，他努力让自己看上去惊恐不安，眨着眼睛，小心翼翼地回答：“是的，Brother……”

是的，你的罪行已经种下了种子，这颗种子将由我来滋养灌溉，总有一天他将成为推翻Asgard的攀天大树：“所以我离开了，我不知道你会怎么想，我不知道Odin……父亲他会怎么想。”

Thor瞪大了眼睛，很快惊讶转变为狂喜，他抱紧了Loki的肩膀，力度大得几乎留下淤青：“这么说他已经快四个月了？”

Loki点了点头，他从未想过自己居然会和Thor讨论关于这个寄生虫的一切，这想法让他作呕，可Thor看上去简直高兴得要发狂，他的反应比Loki预计的还要好：“Thorson！Loki，这可是我的头生子！”

“也有可能是个女儿，”Loki平静地说：“而且会是个不名誉的私生子。”

“不，他不会，或者她，”Thor喃喃地说：“Brother，我们的孩子绝不会是私生子，你是我的，你是我的Omega，这孩子将是我的继承人、Asgard的未来，”他依旧跪在Loki面前，英俊的脸庞在阴暗的光线下朦胧不定，目光却虔诚无比地锁在Loki的脸上：“Mother命我接掌王位，做我的Consort，Brother，你应该坐在那个位置上！”

不，我应该坐在王位上，君临天下，无论是Jothuheim还是Asgard。那想法在Loki脑海里一闪而过，但他知道自己得耐心地等候，他将会布下一个很大的陷阱，让这些玩偶们心甘情愿地跳进去，他会走上Odin给他安排的道路，但他会毁掉Odin想要利用他来保护的一切：“你知道那是不可能的，Thor，Asgard人从来都不喜欢我。你也是，在这之前你想过这些吗？你曾像渴求其他恋人一样渴望我吗？你想过要你自己的兄弟做你的Consort吗？Thor？”他抚摸着Thor的脸颊和他的长发，心里想要挖出那对蓝色的眼睛，声音却更加地轻柔：“是你的Alpha天性扰乱了你的想法，Thor，你将是Asgard的王了，山洞里的那一切不该发生，这个孩子也不该存在。”

“Loki……”Thor还想要说些什么，但Loki低头吻了他的额头，Loki的嘴唇冰冷又柔软，擦过Thor火热的皮肤：“回你的房间去吧，Brother，我想要休息一会儿，我累坏了。”

“……Loki，”Thor沉默了片刻，最终点了点头，他的手轻轻地抚摸着Loki的肩膀：“就只是别再偷偷离开了，我们会解决这个的，好吗？”

Loki只是点了点头，他快要达到自己所能伪装的极限了，可是他还得继续演下去，他得扮成一个倾慕自己兄长的弟弟，那滑稽得即使是谎言之父也要笑出声来了：“我保证在你登基之前不会离开。”

这答复不能令Thor满意，但他也不想再逼迫Loki了，Loki看上去确实非常地疲累，Thor无法想象离开自己的四个月里Loki身上都发生了什么：他的Omega，带着他的孩子一个人在宇宙间漂泊，这想法快让Thor发疯。在此之前他从未对Loki如此挂怀，诚然他关心自己的兄弟，像任何一个兄长那样，但在过去，他看着Loki的目光不曾有过肉欲，他抚摸Loki的双手不曾带着怜爱。也许就像Loki说的，身为Alpha的天性扰乱了他，让他体味到那种仿佛坠入爱河般的焦虑和思念，可他已经标记了Loki，Loki是属于他的，无论是兄弟还是伴侣，这一切是自然的本能，没有哪个Asgard人能抗拒。Thor回到了自己的房间，父亲的权杖被放在他的床头，他抚摸着那沉甸甸的黄金权杖，整个Asgard已经被置放在他的肩头，他需要有人来分担这重量。还有谁会比Loki更适合做他的Consort、Asgard的王后？Loki是他骨血相连的兄弟、完美的Omega，是他信任的朋友，是战场上能托付后背的伙伴，他对Loki是否怀有情感并不重要，重要的是他们已经完成了标志伴侣关系的结合并共同孕育了一个Asgard的继承者，那孩子带着他和Loki的血脉，有一天会代替自己坐上Asgard的王座。他想起山洞里发生的一切，过去四个月来Thor反复回忆那场激烈无比的性爱——谁说他不能对Loki怀有恋人一样的感情呢，他从未想过两人之间会如此契合，但那确算得上是Thor最完美的体验之一。

他需要的只是让Loki心甘情愿地同意。

 

Thor离开后Loki睡了一觉，当他醒来时，窗外的小鸟发出柔和的鸣叫声，阳光撒进室内，他走到窗边向下俯视Asgard，金色的国度，望着远处的海平线和高耸入云的山崖。这一切景色和Jothuheim大不相同，相较生机勃勃的Asgard，Jothuheim就像是个死人的国度，而自己则是那土地残余的幽灵。Loki笑了，他脱掉了身上仿佛还带着Jothuheim冰雪味道的衣服，好好地洗了个澡，再换上干净的衣服，拔掉靴子里藏着的所有武器——他得去见见Frigga，这场戏得演下去，而他的母亲将会是其中一个重要的角色。

当他来到Odin的房间时，Frigga还坐在丈夫的床边。Loki轻轻走过去，盯着包裹着Odin的那道金色的光芒，他不知道Odin会沉睡多久，也许是短暂的，也许是永远的，也许他只是不想面对自己。他的视线扫过Frigga，即使在这种情况下，Asgard的女王依旧不失仪表，她的金发整齐地梳理在脑后，衣裙平整，脸颊柔美。看着她金色的卷发，Loki忍不住嘲笑自己——这不是太明显了吗？她，Odin，Thor，他们才是被金色圣光所环绕的神族家庭，自己永远是那个格格不入的，而他竟然曾经妄想能得到Odin的认同。他在Frigga面前跪下，亲吻他母亲的双手：“Mother……”

Frigga温暖的手抚摸着Loki柔软的黑发：“Loki，你终于来了。”她的手如此温暖，声音轻柔，尽管知道她并不是自己的母亲，但Loki依旧从她的抚摸中得到了安慰。他不会忘记幼时Frigga如何照顾哭泣的自己，不会忘记她在自己被Odin一次又一次忽视时给予的关注。他想着眼前的情势，考虑着自己该如何演出该扮演的那个角色，心底某处他却想坦诚地向Frigga倾诉一切。但他不能，Frigga是个母亲，可她还是Asgard的女王，她还有Thor、有整个王国要照顾，相较之下Loki又算得了什么呢？Loki把脸埋在母亲柔软的掌心，轻轻地说：“我来向你请求原谅，Mother。”

“喔，我的孩子，这不是你的错，你父亲他只是累了，我们都知道他只是需要休息。”Frigga的手指梳理着Loki刚沐浴过、还湿润着的黑发：“倒是你，Loki，我和你哥哥都很担心你。”

“这是我的错，父亲他会沉睡是因为我，我想我冒犯了他，”Loki斟酌着词句，他不清楚Frigga对Odin的意图知晓多少，要把她拉入自己的阵营，他得先知道母亲有多重视自己这个来自Jothuheim的孩子：“Mother，我擅自离开战场、离开Thor四个月了。”

“你想告诉我发生了什么吗？”Frigga问，她了解自己的孩子，尽管Loki并非自己亲生的骨肉，但她抚养这孩子长大，知道他狡黠善变，却并不是会从战场上溃逃的懦夫——事实正相反，每次战役他和Thor之间总会展开明里暗里的较量，那些正是让Asgard无敌的因素之一。她抬起Loki的脸，望着儿子翡翠般的绿色眼睛：“我担心你，孩子。”

Loki咬住了自己的嘴唇，他知道只要在这时示弱Frigga一定会同情他，或许是母亲本能的怜惜，但Loki可不在乎，只要她站在自己这一边。他让泪水滑出自己的眼眶，让自己的声音带上适度的哽咽和畏惧：“你一定知道我其实是什么，对不对？”

这是个狡猾的试探，Loki隐藏在自己脆弱的面具下观察着他的母亲，他想知道Frigga到底知道多少，她会知道自己的孩子其实是那些怪物故事的主角吗？她知道Loki出身Jothuheim、是个被遗弃的Laufeyson吗？Loki感到自己的心跳渐渐加快，他迫不及待地等着Frigga的回答，而Frigga只是温柔地擦掉了他的泪水：“别害怕，Loki，我知道你一直在隐瞒，你是我的孩子，你可没打算瞒过自己的母亲，对不对？告诉我发生了什么？”

她搂住Loki，亲吻他苍白的额头：“做一个Omega没什么羞愧的，Loki，你早该来和我说了。”

喔，她不知道。Loki想，这可真有趣，Odin把自己隐藏得真好，如果不是自己意外地发情、搞出这档子事来，他真想知道Odin对自己的计划究竟是怎样的。他让Firgga搂着自己，肆意享受来自母亲的关爱：“我想我有了Thor的孩子，母亲。”

就这样，把一把利剑插进她的慈母之心，Loki甚至有些恶毒地想知道她会如何处理这事，她会在乎Thor更多吗？还是自己？亦或是这未出世的怪物？她会想知道Thor的头生子将会是一个混合霜巨人和Asgard血缘的孩子吗？他等着Frigga的回复，但出乎意料的是Frigga并没有说什么，只是抱着他，安抚似地拍着Loki的背，而那让Loki焦躁了起来。他不着痕迹地挣开Frigga的手：“你不生气吗？”

“我为什么要生气呢？”Frigga笑了：“这是件值得高兴的事儿，我们马上要准备你哥哥的加冕典礼，告诉我Loki，你想要站在你哥哥身边吗？”

喔，也许她知道一些Odin的计划。Loki眨了眨眼，让自己看上去愚蠢又无辜，就像个多年来暗自倾慕Thor的傻瓜：“Mother？”

“Loki，如果你愿意，你将会是Thor唯一的Consort，”Frigga爱惜地看着他：“Thor他爱你，也许他自己都没意识到，但无论你们之间发生了什么，他总是爱你的。”

Thor爱他？Loki很肯定Thor爱的只是那个乐于服从他的弟弟——Thor是Alpha，他可以得到随便想要的任何一人，那绝不会是Loki，况且Thor以前也从未表示过他对Loki有任何一点超越手足关系兴趣。但Loki可不会把自己的怀疑说给Frigga，他只会在她面前扮演那个爱撒娇的、让她照顾的小儿子，就像他一直以来惯常扮演的那样：“Mother，我不知道，这发生得太快了。”

“那么好好想想，Loki，没有人比你更适合站在Thor身边，你是Asgard的王子、是最了解你哥哥的人，如果你愿意，那个位置就是你的。”Frigga轻柔地说，她的声音却在Loki心里掀起了轩然大波。

所有的一切都得以Thor为中心，Loki将被推上这个位置，并非出自两人本愿（也许Thor心甘情愿，但Loki觉得那只不过是出于他愚蠢的Alpha本能），仅仅因为他是“最适合Thor的那一个”。这是非常有道理的，Loki想，Odin和Frigga花了那么久的时间和精力培养自己，就只是为了给Thor准备一个合适的Consort，哈，这可真是讽刺。他有点不知道该如何应对，他怕被Frigga看穿自己真正的想法，在她面前他总是软弱的，也许是他太习惯于扮演那个柔软的儿子，不知不觉已经融入了他真正的自我。他该表示欢喜吗？该答应吗？该去向Thor示弱、表示自己将心甘情愿做他正式的婊子吗？Loki转动着眼珠，望着Frigga美丽的眼睛。她说得没错，自己是唯一最了解Thor的人，也曾爱他胜过其他任何人，可那对现在的Loki而言只不过意味着他拥有能彻底摧毁Thor的武器罢了。他的脑海里各种念头错综复杂地纠缠在一起，他惊讶自己竟然还没有疯掉或是崩溃，最终他收敛起那些想法，再一次让Frigga拥抱了自己：“我愿意，母亲，我爱哥哥胜过任何人，我想要留在Thor身边。”

就只是为了毁灭他、毁灭这一切，内心深处Loki如此嘶吼，他允许自己在Frigga怀里流下泪水，在他的母亲看不到的地方，Loki的嘴角挂上一丝狰狞的微笑——他还得去一趟Jothuheim，因为所有的棋子都得被摆在它们的位子上。

Odin陷入沉睡已经过去了整整三天，在Frigga的提议下，Thor的加冕典礼在第四天清晨举行。Odin原本就计划将在这次对巨龙们的战争结束后将Asgard的王位传给Thor，因此这场加冕典礼的准备相当地迅速。Thor已经换上自己闪闪发光的铠甲和战袍，他独自一个走过幽暗的走廊、前往典礼所在的大厅，握着Mjollnir的手在微微地颤抖，几乎无法承担那死去的恒星的分量。他的脚步声响在空旷的走廊里，这时Thor忽然想见见Loki——他的弟弟一定懂得如何缓解这一切、如何让他激荡的心跳慢慢平复。他接过了侍从递过来的蜜酒一饮而尽、粗犷地将杯子砸入火堆：“再来一个！”

火焰瞬间炸裂，映得大厅一片明亮。Loki的身影就在这时现在眼前，他藏在红色帷幕后方，高瘦的身影若隐若现，Thor望着那影子，忽然觉得口干舌燥。他向前走了几步，Loki已经钻出了帷幕，站在Thor面前，他的脸上带着一个温柔的微笑，目光闪烁，近乎崇拜地看着Thor——他早就习惯了扮演这样的角色，他相信自己此刻的神情完全无懈可击：“紧张吗？Brother？”

Thor笑了，轻呼出一口气：“我可不知道什么叫紧张。”

“当我把你从巨龙爪子下拎出来的时候，你就挺紧张的。”Loki看着和自己并肩而立的Thor，微笑着说。Thor转过头不满地瞪着他：“我那只是集中，不然我要怎么把你们都带出包围啊？”

“我很肯定你没有。”Loki别有意味地暗示着，目光狡黠地扫过自己的小腹，舌尖滑过嘴唇，那意图再明显不过，他是用肢体语言在说“你可没把我带出战场，Thor，是我救了你、把你带进那个山洞，好让你狠狠地干了我一场”。Thor咳嗽了两声：“好吧，是你的小把戏救了我，高兴吧？Loki？有些人打仗，有些人就忙着搞诡计。”他没法顺着Loki的暗示想下去，他可不能带着勃起去参加自己的加冕。送酒过来的仆人听到Thor的嘲弄，忍不住轻笑了出来。

Loki透过Thor的肩膀看着那个仆人，摆了摆自己的手。仆人端着的酒杯轻轻震颤了几下，美酒立刻化作三条眼镜蛇，摇摆着攀出了杯子。那仆人吓了一跳，将酒杯和蛇都摔在了地板上。

“Loki！你这纯粹是在浪费好酒！”Thor抱怨着，声音里却饱含被愉悦的笑意。

“就只是找点乐子。”Loki配合着他微笑着，看着那吓得脸色惨白的仆人，绿色的大眼睛里满是无辜：“对吧，我的朋友？”他伸手收回自己的法术，那仆人立刻捡起酒杯离开了。

就是这样，Loki心里满足地想，每一个嘲笑自己的Asgard人总有一天会付出代价。

Thor咳嗽了一声，突然问：“我看上去怎么样？”

Loki回头看了他一眼，Thor此刻穿着全新的铠甲，手里拿着新打造的头盔，周身闪闪发光，很容易让人想起Odin神威凛凛的风采。他看着Thor略有些凌乱的金发，第一次由衷地回答：“你看上去像个王。”

像个将要毁灭在我手里的王者，这是Loki内心真正的心声，然而Thor却听不见——他本该能够听见，但他宁愿选择淹没在弟弟仰慕的神色里：“真的？”

“一片诚挚。”Loki回答，Thor却笑着摇了摇头：“你从来不知道什么叫诚挚，弟弟，你的舌头就是谎言精华的凝结！”

“是吗？”Loki微笑着和Thor面对，眼睛紧盯着他兄长那张脸，他想要打烂它，但他却依旧在笑：“我和你一样期待这一天到来。我知道你不会相信，不过Thor，”他靠近了一些、让自己的身体几乎贴上Thor的，却保持了一点距离：“你是我的哥哥，我的Alpha，我的朋友，别怀疑我爱你。”

“Loki……”Thor看上去有些迷惑，但他露出了一个真正喜悦的笑容：“Mother告诉我你愿意做我的Concort的时候我高兴坏了，Brother，谢谢。”

“现在，给我们一个吻。”Loki也笑了，那笑容只挂在他的嘴唇上，他的眼睛里全是虚伪的爱意，冰冷的手拉过Thor的，放在了自己的腹部，让他感受那里发育着的小小生命。

他们真该叫我谎言大师、骗子之神，Loki想，除了我还有谁能把全能的Thor如此耍弄？

Thor的手抚摩着他的脸颊、颈子和肩膀，接着他把Loki拉进自己怀里，低头吻上了弟弟的嘴唇。这是他第一次亲吻Loki——当他们在那个山洞里时一切都发生得太仓促、太激烈，他甚至没有好好亲吻过Loki，当Loki回来后Thor忙着处理战场的烂摊子和准备自己的加冕，他也没能抽出时间和Loki真正地聊聊，只是从Frigga那里听说Loki同意了自己的提议。现在，他终于能够把Loki抱在怀里、做他想了四个月的事情：吻他。

Loki薄薄的嘴唇在他的亲吻下缓缓张开，湿润的银舌头和他的交缠着，那是个柔顺的亲吻，他弟弟表现出了前所未有的热情，仿佛Thor的唇舌是他唯一的归宿。Thor的胸口发热，手指握紧了Loki的肩膀，Loki在他怀里是那么完美，他尝起来和四个月前一样甜蜜，而今天Thor将成为Asgard的王，他将会给Loki戴上金色的王冠、让他站在自己身边，成为自己唯一的Consort，那想法让他浑身发烫、直到他不得不推开Loki顺从的身体。Loki在他嘴唇间呢喃着：“到时间了。” 他后退一步，眨着眼睛，目光湿润，原本略显苍白的嘴唇泛上淡淡的红色，微微抿着，望着Thor。Thor整理了一下自己的头盔：“你先去，我马上就跟上。”

Loki偏过头打量他，Thor只是笑了笑：“去吧，我会跟着你的！”

Loki点了点头，转身离开了大厅，不过他并没有去加冕典礼的所在——在那之前还有一点时间，而他得去打开一道隐蔽的时空之门，迎接来自Jothuheim的朋友。

 

享受你暂时拥有的一切吧，Brother，你打开的这局游戏如今可要开始了。

Loki回头看了Thor一眼，后者举起Mjollnir，给了他一个只属于情人之间的亲密微笑。


	4. For true love is inexhaustible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 童养媳的逆袭

Thrym喘着粗气，躺在自己的床上。他胸口被Loki刺伤的地方疼痛不已，蓝色的血渗透出来，被他用冰冻住。他吃力地坐起来，盯着自己的房间，怒火在他头脑里燃烧——一个Asgard人孤身来到他的城池再全身而退，这简直是Thrym生涯中的奇耻大辱。

Asgard人，Thrym迟疑地想，也许那并不是一个Asgard人。

他记得当自己抓住Loki纤细的手腕试图冻结时，那个“Asgard人”的身体是如何顺应他的力量化为蓝色。Thrym不确定那是Loki的幻术之一还是别的什么，但他记得当时Loki震惊的脸色。他想着是否该将这些报告给Laufey，就在这时他感受到了房间里微弱的魔法流动，Thrym转过头，发现自己床边的冰块上出现了一个模糊的投影。他站起来，手上凝结出了霜刃，巨大的身体紧绷起来，冰块上的倒影变得清晰，正是那位Asgard的小王子。

“放轻松，我的朋友。”冰里的倒影微笑着，敲了敲冰块。巨大的冰面在Loki手指下应声而裂，谎言之神走出碎冰，好整以暇地踱着步子：“几日不见了，My Lord,我想你这里一切还好？”

“你是指除了我差点被你杀掉之外？王子殿下？”Thrym哼了一声，抬起手臂挡在身前，防备着Loki的举动——这Asgard人就像只狡猾的黑豹，潜伏在阴影里，装作柔顺乖巧，却随时会露出獠牙和利爪。Loki笑了笑，忽然以快得不可思议的速度冲向Thrym，在对方来不及回过手臂防卫之前Loki的手掌已经按上了Thrym胸前的伤口。柔和的绿色光线放射出来，霜巨人冰冷的皮肤立刻回应了他的咒语，开始凝聚，蓝色的细小冰块被挤出皮肤和血管，很快那道深深的伤口就愈合了起来，留下一条短短的浅蓝色疤痕。

Loki抬起头对上Thrym的视线：“我为我的无礼道歉，并希望你明白我们还是朋友，我无意冒犯你，或是我们之间的协议，Thrym阁下。”

Thrym动了动身体，向后退了一步，不由自主地抚摸上胸前的伤口——Loki确实用魔法治愈了它，他冷哼了一声：“这可不能抵消一切，Loki Odinson，要说我从你上次的来访里学到了什么，那就是再不能相信你出名的银舌头。”

“我可不会这么说，”Loki嘻嘻笑着退后了几步，Odinson这个名字让他的舌尖发颤，他克制住自己，继续在房间里从容自在地踱着步子。他的手指滑过粗陋的器具，绿色的眼睛在黑暗里闪闪发光：“我想你对Jotun冰棺还有兴趣，是吧My Lord？我不喜欢和你绕弯子，如果我给你提供一条去Asgard的路径，你会做些什么？”

“为什么我该相信你呢？王子殿下？”Thrym冷冷地说，内心却不由得在听到“冰棺”这个词儿时兴奋了起来——当年Asgard和Jothuheim之间的战争几乎将这星球毁灭殆尽，Jothuheim向来为冰雪覆盖，Jotun人惯于在此生存作息，数万年来Jothuheim从未像近来这样死气沉沉，这全是由于Odin掌握了他们的力量之源的关系。倘若Thrym能拿回那个，非但有望取代已经开始衰老的Laufey登上Jothuheim的宝座，更会成为Jotun的英雄，几万年里人们都会持续传唱他的名字。他的双手因为激动而微微颤抖起来，冰刃悄无声息地溶解。Loki自然注意到了那一点：欲望，他喜欢观察，擅长寻找人们的弱点，欲望总是其中之一，就像Thor对他自己的肉欲，Thrym对权力的渴求。他向Thrym走近了些：“我得向你说明白，My Lord，我在寻找一个可靠的同盟，在你身上我看到了那一点——相信我，我绝非你的敌人，相反，我认为在整个Asgard不会有人比我更亲近你和你的子民。”他说着，向前握住了Thrym冰冷的手，让那巨人的力量灌入自己的身体——他的身体开始变化，皮肤泛上蓝色，被美丽的斑纹环绕，双眼血红，他现在看上去完全是个霜巨人了，一个矮小、孱弱、并不符合霜巨人审美的形态。

“这不可能……！”Thrym后退了一步，没有了他的力量，Loki的身体在Odin法力作用下迅速恢复原貌，他有些好笑地看着Thrym震惊的表情：“你瞧，大人，我和你、和Jothuheim本质上是相联系的，告诉我，除了我你还会相信谁呢？”

Thrym难以置信地伸出手去握住了Loki的肩膀，手指抚摸上他的脸颊，他想确认那究竟是变形者的法术还是别的什么。Loki的皮肤在他指尖下变蓝，就霜巨人的标准来说眼前小小的身影简直软弱得不堪一击：没有高大的体格、结实的肌肉和狰狞的面庞，这霜巨人看上去矮小、柔软，倒更像是Asgard人的面貌。Thrym收回了自己的手，他想起了一千多年前那个战场上发生的事：Laufey，Laufey在他面前把胯下满身蓝血的小小孩子扯出来丢出帐篷、命人将那婴儿丢入神庙杀死，他记得Laufey凶狠的声音，抱怨着自己选择受孕却诞下这样一个衰弱不堪、完全不配做Laufey头生子的残缺婴儿……看着那双恢复为绿色的眼睛，Thrym忍不住轻声说：“是你……！你是那个孩子……Laufeyson……”

“喔，我倒真期望能从你这里听到些Jothuheim的隐秘呢，My Lord，我想你一定知道的比我多。”Loki冷笑着：“是啊，Laufeyson，不过我想我的父亲一定不大爱我，对吧？My Lord？”

“你不该活下来的。”Thrym回答，在Jothuheim，竞争和生存异常激烈，就算当时Laufey选择留下这个孩子，也一定会在漫长的冰冷岁月中夭折而死。在Jotun人看来抛弃一个软弱的婴儿根本算不得什么：“好吧，Laufeyson，你打算做些什么？你想见Laufey、做回Jothuheim的王子吗？Asgard人是否不够你征服？或者说，你根本没有资格坐上Asgard的王位？”

Thrym的声音犀利冰冷，而Loki惊奇地发现他话语中的嘲弄甚至根本无法对自己造成任何影响。Loki对自己的心态相当满意——他总得保持这样，才能在这场游戏里生存下去，他可不会让一个愚蠢的霜巨人轻易激怒自己。他露出了一个友好的笑容：“尽管最近才知晓我也是这土地的子民——完全拜你所赐，大人——我想我还是可以爱她的，”Loki信口回答，一面开启了返回Asgard的通路：“瞧，我能够在两个世界间来去自如，我能让你的人悄无声息进入Asgard、找到冰棺。别误会，My Lord，我喜欢和聪明人打交道，你很快就会明白我想要什么的，我可以向你保证那将会极大地有利于Jothuheim。这条通路只不过是为了表示一点小小的诚意。”他进入自己开启的大门：“很快就是我哥哥的加冕典礼，我想你不会拒绝去参观吧？Thrym？”他说着，进入了通道，整个身体消失在光环中，留下Thrym一个人对着空荡荡的冰室。

 

当Loki回到Asgard时他的心情十分愉悦，就连长袍下微微隆起的小腹都让他觉得没那么不堪忍受了。他给自己倒了蜜酒，并不去费心考虑那是否对体内的另一个生命有任何影响。就在见Thrym之前他还在考虑也许可以借着这计划让这东西消失，不过对此Loki始终有点犹豫不绝——他想要保留这件绝佳的武器，又无法忍受它在自己体内蚕食力量。他以Asgard人的形态受孕，这孩子将在他体内待上不断的时间，Loki不确定自己是否能忍受这个。他放下了酒杯，抬眼看着眼前桌子上摆着的自己的头盔（Frigga特别命人打理出来要在Thor的加冕典礼上用的），黄金打造的头盔看上去光滑圆润，弯曲的长角威严十足，他走过去，低头微笑，伸手轻轻抚摸这顶头盔，想象着自己戴着它君临Asgard的模样——那一天不会太远，最好在这讨厌的东西成形之前。Loki的手指压着自己的腹部，试着用魔法去感受那个生命的存在。这是他第一次试图这么做，他叫它“寄生虫”，“那个东西”，他对它不抱任何好感，因为每一次想到它，Loki都无法避免地想到那个山洞里发生的一切：Thor的阴茎粗大、火热，打开他、贯穿他，他的手掌滑过Loki赤裸的身体，他说“我会照顾你的，Brother，我在这儿”。

Loki想要撕裂自己的肚腹、拿出那讨厌的东西，想要让那一天不复存在、想要毁灭一切。但另一个他，被Odin塑造、扭曲的那个他渴望那一天肉体上的快感。他从未认真试着和其他Asgard人同床，少年荒唐的时代他尝试过一些Asgard女性，结果并不愉快。她们对他并不太感兴趣，反之亦然。Loki能掩盖自己的气息，却无法伪造他人对自己的反应，所有人都说这位王子在这方面过于冷淡，那并不影响Loki什么，缺乏情人和艳史只让他看上去更睿智、冷静。Thor毁了那一切，他那粗鲁的、没有血缘的Alpha哥哥，他唤醒了Loki体内沉睡的肉欲，让他知道肮脏的交合也会给人带来快乐。Loki并不耻于承认他享受过那快感，那并非他所能控制的领域，即使是神明的理智也有极限，但Loki清楚地了解到了纵情欲望的后果。那并不见得是他现在处境的根源，但归根结底，一切都有着千丝万缕的联系，他憎恨的是自己不够强大、竟然一脚踏进Odin在千年前挖好的陷阱。

得留着它，留着这个杂种。Loki想，他得留着Thor的种子，时时刻刻提醒自己曾犯过多么愚蠢的错误。

他把头盔戴上，看着镜子里的自己，露出了一个满意的微笑。

他看上去威风凛凛，很像个王者——Asgard和Jothuheim的王Loki，他喜欢这个头衔，他不需要做Odinson或是Laufeyson，那不重要，重要的是他自己，以及他凭借自己的双手拿到的东西。

随后几日匆匆逝去，除了准备新王的登基，Asgard并没发生什么了不起的大事。Loki待在他自己的宫殿里，没人去打扰他。关于他将成为Thor的正式Consort的流言已经传遍宫廷（这样的消息从来都瞒不住），人们对此的反应褒贬不一，不过绝大部分人还算支持。Loki在Asgard没做过什么惊天动地的大事，但他就是有那种本事让人们觉得离不开他，诚然所有人都不会掩饰对这邪恶之神的不满或嫉妒，但一旦灾难降临仙宫，Asgard人总会本能地想到Thor，然后就是Loki。过去整个宫廷都被Loki成功瞒过，而今他们发现这位让人头痛的王子殿下居然不过是个Omega，似乎种种潜在威胁就此消解、Loki变得再也无足为惧。Loki觉得自己能从人们眼中读出这些情绪，但他毫不在乎。他离开Thor，却并没有去大厅，而是悄悄回到自己的房间——他绕过Heimdall的控制打开了一道隐蔽的门，计算着典礼可能的时间，刻意让出口的位置远离Asgard王宫，然后才匆匆回到了礼堂。Thor还没来，人们屏息静气地等着新国王的降临。Loki走过去站在Frigga身边，几乎没人注意到他的到来。总有一天这注视和威仪将只属于他一个，Loki在自己心里想。他注意到Sif站在自己下首，这位Asgard闻名的女武神今天装扮得焕然一新，若不是她Alpha女性的身份，Sif一定早就做了Thor的妻子。不过她只是Thor的挚友，将两个Alpha放在一起简直是能毁掉一座宫殿的灾难。Loki对Sif点头致意，女武神高傲地别过修长的颈子，黑发沿着她雪白的皮肤滑动。Loki对她的无礼只是笑了笑，Thor的朋友们一向不喜欢自己，尤其是Sif，这可从来不是什么新鲜事。

礼堂大门外忽然响起了欢呼声，那声音如潮水般漫进了诺大的空间，随着人们亢奋到极点的呼喊，Thor举着他无敌的雷神之锤走进了大厅、卖弄似地将那柄无人能举起的武器上下抛弄。他对着人群高举双手，向他们显示出身为Asgard未来统治者的绝对力量，那让人群更加高热。接下来发生的一切对Loki来说都有些模糊，他心不在焉地看着Thor在Odin空荡荡的王座前跪下、看着长老们为他戴上王冠（只是象征性的，Thor可从来用不着那玩意），脑子里一刻不停地计算着Thrym会在什么时候出现——他或者其他霜巨人一定会出现的，冰棺对霜巨人来说是个太过强大的诱惑，没有任何霜巨人能够放弃这个机会。他的双手背在身后，在Thor偶尔回头看他时回报一个温和的微笑，仿佛他有多么崇拜新任王者。仪式已经接近尾声，Thor接过了他父亲的生命之杖，那瞬间奇异的波动传入手里，Thor皱起了眉毛，本能地转向了Loki：“霜巨人！”

Loki挑了挑眉毛，不动声色地走上前一步，在他耳边低声说：“这是你的典礼，别让那些家伙打搅，我可以去对付他们。”

“不，我们一起去。”Thor重重地顿了一下手里的权杖，接着将它递给了Loki，他握紧了雷神之锤：“这些家伙竟敢打破合约来冒犯我们，得给他们一个狠狠的教训。”

大厅里一片哗然，Frigga担忧地望着她这年轻气盛、好似一头雄狮的儿子，Sif则回头寻找着其他的武士。Loki握着手里象征王权的生命之杖，感受着那黄金打造的武器蕴含的力量——他已经几乎成功了，他的哥哥竟然如此轻易将这份力量交付给自己，他信任Loki如同自己的右手，殊不知身边蛰伏的非但不是一个心怀爱欲的兄弟，而是一条未拔出毒牙的毒蛇。

当Thor和Loki两个人来到宝库时，发现冰棺已经完好无损，地上躺着两具化为冰块、被打碎的Asgard武士尸体，而就在冰棺下方，则是三具被焚烧的霜巨人的尸体。

毁灭者的力量。Thor和Loki对视了一眼，知道冰棺后被咒术控制的毁灭者能在转眼之间除掉这些胆敢来进犯的霜巨人。Thor手中的雷神之锤响应他的愤怒嗡嗡低鸣着：“这些家伙是怎么进来的？！”

Loki没有说话，他在等一个恰当的时机来激怒Thor，那并不难，Thor的暴躁脾气是全Asgard闻名的，曾经一败涂地的霜巨人竟敢趁着他的加冕典礼前来进犯，这足以压垮年轻神祇的傲慢。

“也许他们听说了父亲沉睡的消息，”Loki终于开口：“也许他们觉得这是个机会。”

“我觉得这些家伙得到的惩罚还不够！他们胆敢藐视我，”Thor几乎是在吼叫，尚武的Alpha本性在他的血管里奔流，让他的脸因为亢奋而涨红：“我曾经说过如果有一天我成为Asgard的王，我会赤手空拳撕裂他们整个种族！”

“Thor……？”Loki轻声问，他觉得自己已经知道了Thor接下来会说的话，果然那意气风发的新王踢开了脚边霜巨人的尸体：“和我去Jothuheim，Brother，他们想要挑起战争，我就给他们那个！”

“Thor……！这太疯狂了！”Loki开口，绿色的眼睛闪烁不定，他的内心泛起了喜悦——他没想到Thor如此易于撩拨，“想想父亲，他不会同意你这么做的！”

“父亲已经老了，而且他在沉睡，等他醒来时我会给他看一个真正和平的Asgard！”Thor拉住Loki、把他带出了宝库：“明白你的位置，Brother，你会和我去Jothuheim的，对不对？”

喔，这是该表演的时候了。Loki微笑着，让自己的视线锁在Thor脸上：“那当然，我不会让我的哥哥一个人去Jothuheim。”

“哈！快点，我们得好好商量这事儿，不过在那之前，”Thor愉快地说，先前的愤怒已经在Loki的支持下一扫而空，他抓起Loki的肩膀、弯下身来把他略削瘦的弟弟扛上自己肩头：“我们得先庆祝一下！”

“Thor！！放我下来！！！”Loki本能地抓住了Thor的肩膀，他想要刺穿这傲慢的雷神、想要揪住他碍眼的金发，如果他手里有任何武器他一定已经刺入了Thor的身体，但Thor紧紧地抓着他的披风和腰背，雷神的手掌粗大火热，就好像在山洞里的那一天、Thor也是如此紧紧地抱着Loki，用几乎让他窒息的力道操进他的身体。Loki咬住了自己的嘴唇，他听着Thor爽朗的笑声，比任何人明白他兄弟此刻的需求，他开始放松身体，一直让Thor把自己抗进他的房间、丢到那张巨大的床上，完全没有反抗。

 

曾经有一段时间Loki会用大把的时间分析自己对Thor究竟作何感想，有时候Loki觉得自己是爱Thor的——他们在一起经历了太过漫长的时光，当他还不知晓自己真正出身时，他曾经仰慕他的哥哥，像任何一个兄弟那样。然而长久以来他对Thor的感情和他对Odin认同的渴望彼此煎熬，最终两份感情全部消磨殆尽，Loki琢磨着自己脑袋里究竟还剩下些什么，但很快他就停止了无益的思索，尤其是当Thor的手撕扯着他的铠甲时，想这些古怪的事情简直太过可笑，他怕自己会忍不住大笑出来，然后歇斯底里。

这没什么太糟糕的，如果他放松下来、全心投入，说不定还会得到享受。Loki摘下自己的头盔扔到一边，配合着Thor脱掉了铠甲、披风和长裤。Thor压在他身上，分量沉重，动作毫无章法，像头狂乱的野兽一样急切。Loki的手指梳理着他肩膀上凌乱的金发，当Thor火热的嘴唇吸吮上他的下颚时，Loki控制自己不去把他推开。他闭上了眼睛，想着那些不那么让自己厌恶的事情：少年时喜欢的魔法课程；在矮人的地盘上捉弄那些丑恶的种族；Frigga安抚他的细软手指；剪掉的Sif的美丽头发……然后他睁开眼睛，Thor的脸近在咫尺，漂亮的蓝色眼睛仿佛含着整个Asgard的天空，他用两只手近乎虔诚地捧住Loki的脸：“四个月了，Brother，我一直想着这个。”

Loki眨了眨眼睛，拉低了Thor，把自己的嘴唇贴上他的。他不想听Thor说些废话，眼前这一切不过出自身体的本能，并不意味着Thor当真爱着他。Loki很清楚自己在Thor心里的位置，他总是惯于扮演最受瞩目的Alpha身边可有可无的弟弟。Thor承袭了Alpha们一贯的本性，他们粗鲁、野蛮，遵从本能而非理智，你可以很容易从Thor脸上读出他的喜怒哀乐、他的内心世界，他就像是一本摊开来的画册，展现在Loki面前。对Loki来说Thor是如此容易看透，而那让他更加明白，当他们亲吻、抚摸彼此时，他永远失去了那个偶尔还会将自己当做平等存在的哥哥。他知道Thor是不会在意这些分别的——一个听话的弟弟和一个听话的Omega对他来说区别不大——况且Loki的心思向来比他细腻得多。Thor总是嘲笑这弟弟转转眼珠的功夫就能想出点子来搞乱九个王国，他读不懂Loki的表情，他只能看到那些最表面的、Loki肯展现给他的东西。就如同此刻，他抚摸着Loki略显纤瘦的身体，真心实意地以为Loki同他一样也渴望这些。

没有了发情的热力Loki发现自己很难进入状态，Thor的碰触、Thor的嘴唇、Thor的手指和他过去那些失败的尝试之间并没什么太大区别。Loki张开双腿，在Thor身下舒展开自己的身体，Thor坚硬的小腹磨蹭着他的下身，终于让那儿也开始慢慢半硬了起来。

“Loki……”Thor在他耳边呢喃着他的名字，声音温柔得几乎不像是雷电之神。没有了热力的干扰，他依旧还是那么急切，坚硬的下身顶着Loki的大腿，那让Loki不舒服。他皱起了眉毛，想着该怎么能让这一切快点完事，终于他狠下心，用力推开了Thor、把他按到了床上，然后骑到了Thor的下腹。

“这也不错，”Thor露出了一个在Loki看来傻乎乎的笑，“以前我怎么没注意到你应该是这样的呢，Brother？”

Loki没说话，他的手按着Thor的胸口，怒火在他眼里燃烧，看上去几乎就像是热烈的情欲——这真是太好笑了，他正要和他哥哥做爱，还得表现得心甘情愿。他想质问Thor，问他何曾将全部注意放到自己身上。成长的过程那么漫长，在于Thor那是无尽的冒险和荣耀，在Loki那是无尽的疏离和挣扎。他不明白为什么自己总和别人格格不入，仿佛整个Asgard都要和他作对。他委屈，他妒忌，他拼了命去争取，但他越努力，这一切就离他越远。而Thor却天生拥有这一切，他身边开始环绕着越来越多的人，他的世界越走越大，可分给Loki的越来越少。他想要得到Thor的关注就如同他渴求Odin的，如果没了这哥哥，Loki不知道自己在Asgard度过的岁月还算是什么，可笑的是现在Thor把全付注意力都给了他，却是通过最让Loki憎恨的方式。

Loki抬起身体，多少有点笨拙地让Thor耸立的阴茎慢慢滑入自己，那感觉不太好，Thor很大，而他几乎没怎么准备过。身体被打开的钝痛很难习惯，这和在战场上受的伤不同，仿佛一把钝剑割入心脏般的疼痛让Loki的肩膀微微颤抖，他垂头盯着Thor的眼睛，手指缠上他哥哥细软耀眼的金发。这张脸被欲望染满，渴求又急切地看着Loki：倘若这份渴望来自于爱意、来自于对另一个Alpha、一个真正的Asgard人的敬重，那该会是怎样一副景象？Loki漫不经心地想着，沉下自己的身体，将Thor整个吞入。他晃动着身体，听着Thor渐渐剧烈的喘息，当这一切都完事时，Loki翻身下来，躺得离Thor远远的，看着他兄弟房间里的滥俗装饰。Thor靠过来把一只火热的手掌压在他的小腹上，嘴唇贴着他的肩膀，此刻他展现出来的温存极为罕见，Loki也就耐心地忍着。他听到Thor在自己耳边说：“我不应该带你去Jothuheim的，对吧？”

他的手指在Loki的腹部划着圈子，Loki握住了那只让他心烦意乱的手：“为什么不？”

“你应该留在这儿，Loki，你不再只是我弟弟了，你还是我的Consort、我头生子的母亲，我得保护你。Jothuheim那鬼地方，那些冰霜巨人，哈！”他的语调里充满了鄙夷，那对Loki本就愤怒的内心世界来说简直是火上加油。他忽然开始憎恨那个没什么用的Thrym，自己费了这么大功夫打开通路，对方竟然只派了几个无关痛痒的小角色，虽说这多少算是达成了Loki的目的，但现在他却想要更多，他要伤害Thor、刺得更狠、割得更重，仿佛只有血淋淋的伤口和粗暴的厮打能让他哥哥清楚地明白，Loki不是他的婊子、Loki并不属于他。

我得去见Laufey，Loki想，拍了拍Thor的手：“喔，没了我在战场上你可会陷入困境的，Thor。别傻了，我会跟你去的，不管是Jothuheim、Svartalfheim、Muspelheim还是Hel。”

因为我要亲眼看着你落入我的陷阱，我要你在我面前痛哭忏悔，然后也许、也许……

Loki看着Thor湛蓝色眼睛里自己的倒影，疲惫而混乱，也许什么呢，也许他该杀掉Thor、这烦恼的根源，又也许他只想再和Thor重做兄弟。

他闭上眼睛，依偎着Thor滚烫的身体，就好像小时候他们一起躲在金苹果树下偷懒那样，他听着Thor的呼吸渐趋平缓，知道他已沉入睡眠，然后Loki轻手轻脚地溜下床，走出了这金碧辉煌的房间。

 

Loki一个人漫步在Jothuheim无尽的雪原之上，皮靴踩进深深的积雪，披风在雪地上留下一条长长的痕迹。雪地上四处倒塌的石柱似乎在诉说着当年Jotunheim的辉煌，失去冰棺，文明在这土地上似乎也一去不复返。Loki能听到四周霜巨人的声音，却全然不在意。他的目的只有一个，就是眼前耸入天际的Laufey的堡垒。Laufey，这丢弃了他的人，这传说中的怪物，这统治Jothuheim的王者，Loki从未像此刻一样对这霜巨人如此好奇。他一步一步踏进霜巨人残破的宫殿，却没有任何一个人阻止他。Loki远远就看到一个体格庞大的霜巨人坐在王座上，他的左右手边有两座巨大的冰雕，Loki马上就感知到那冰雕里其实用魔法封印着有生命的东西。

“你跑了这么远的路，就是为了寻死吗？Asgard人？”Laufey的声音听上去苍老、残酷，Loki抬起眼睛打量这位曾和Odin并驾齐驱的落魄王者，露出一个虚伪的笑来：“喔，我为了你们做了这么多，大可不必如此招待我。”

Laufey深红色的眼睛锁在Loki的脸上，他的目光让Loki忍不住怀疑Thrym是否已经向Laufey坦诚了一切。他的双手背在身后，从容自若地看着Laufey，打量着这霜巨人，却无法在他身上找到任何和自己相似的地方。Laufey也在望着眼前这个来自Asgard的神族，他对Asgard了如指掌，精明如他早就隐约猜到了Loki此行的目的，他不过是在等这个初出茅庐的小子先摊牌罢了。但Laufey没想到Loki如此镇定，孤身一人来到Jotunheim仿佛这儿不过是软弱不堪的中庭。他望着Loki相对霜巨人来说瘦小的身体，想起了Thrym对他吞吞吐吐说过的话，一切早在Laufey脑海里成型：“你就是那个替我们打开道路的人，那个被抛弃的孩子。”

Loki似笑非笑地看着Laufey，他从Laufey这儿感受不到丝毫温情，那倒正合Loki的心意。Loki费力跑来Jotunheim可不是为了抒发那些无聊的情感，他只不过寻求一种利用或被利用的战略关系——他不需要家庭，不需要父亲，Odin已经充分向他证明了父亲这种存在并不见得多么让人快乐。Loki不在乎Laufey如何看待自己，既然他已经在一千年前选择了抛弃，那一切再明白不过了：“那只不过是找点乐子，现在我们不需要谈这些。我的陛下，我就直接说吧，你们派人前往Asgard，这可让我的兄弟不大高兴。”

“那位雷神，”Laufey语气中带着一丝轻蔑：“从我们的了解看来，他不过是个急于证明自己的孩子罢了。”

Loki微微一笑：“这个‘孩子’已经开始集结军队、准备向Jotunheim进发了。我并无冒犯之意，不过陛下，我可不认为眼前的Jotunheim能抵挡得住雷神之怒。”

“喔，那么你有什么看法？Asgard的谎言大师？”Laufey的身体微微向前倾斜：“这难道不是你一手挑起来的吗？Asgard把你养育得不错，现在，你想从两个王国得到什么？”

“我会带你和你的士兵去Odin的卧室，你可以屠杀你的敌人。至于我哥哥的军队，我想Thrym大人和我联合起来，还是可以应付的。”Loki直视着Laufey的眼睛：“我的目标很简单：Asgard需要一个明智些、对Jotunheim更友好的王，而你我的陛下，你需要冰棺来让Jotunheim恢复昔日荣耀。这是一桩两全的交易，”他摊开双手，动用了一点小小的法术，释放出偷取的冰棺力量：飘落在他身上的雪花不再融化，他的皮肤变成了蓝色：“你觉得还有比我更适合的交易对象吗，我的陛下？”

Laufey站了起来，盯着眼前这皮肤深蓝、熟悉又陌生的年轻术师：“我接受你的提议。”

当Loki重返Asgard时，他见到的第一样事物就是Heimdall那双洞悉万物的金色眼睛。骗子大师笑了笑，走下了台阶，Heimdall则显然不打算让他如此轻松过关：“Loki，我一直在观察你，但你每次离开Asgard我便无法感知你的存在，显然有些人做了手脚，想要回避我的视线。”

Loki的肩膀微微动了动，绕着那身披黄金铠甲的忠诚守护者踱着圈子：“Heimdall，我可并未试图隐藏什么，也许你的能力开始退步了，之前的加冕典礼上你也没能提前感知霜巨人的进犯，不是吗？”

Heimdall对此不置可否，Loki反而觉得有趣：“Heimdall，你监察所有的宇宙万物，告诉我，四个月前在那个山洞里，你也在看着我吗？你对此作何感想？是你告诉Odin众神之父的吗？”

“Odin是我的王，忠诚于他是我的职责，至于你说的，” Heimdall咳嗽了一声，显然即使是最刚严的神祇对这样一个话题也难免觉得尴尬：“我有责任确认王族血统的正统性，而你确实将会是Thor长子的母亲。”

“既然如此，”Loki的双手交叉挽在自己腹部：“你又因何怀疑我会做出危害这个孩子的行为？”

“因为你使用法术屏蔽自己的作为，这不能不让我心存疑虑。”

“喔，还是这个指控，”Loki的眼珠灵活地转来转去：“我并未使用法术。不过勇敢的Heimdall，战争在即，我也像你一样忠于我的国王、我的Alpha。告诉我， Thor已决定要对Jotunheim宣战，我是否应该尽全力确保他平安取得胜利？”

“这是你身为Consort的职责，” Heimdall回答，金色的眼珠盯着Loki脸上那狡狯的笑容——他知道有什么东西不对劲，Loki所表现出的恭顺并不符合他一贯的作为。自从和Thor结合后他离开Asgard整整四个月，期间Heimdall都无法追寻他的踪影，他没有在任何一个世界里留下痕迹，显然是在刻意隐瞒自己的行踪，那早让Heimdall起了疑心。然而眼前的Loki侃侃而谈，清秀的脸庞上带着全然的委屈和不屑，几乎连Heimdall都开始怀疑自己是否太过多虑：“不过Loki，我更愿意看到你选择公开透明的方式来表示你对Thor的支持。”

银舌头脸上的笑容消失：“Heimdall，以Odin众神之父的名义，我在此回答你，我爱我兄弟胜过任何人，我不会做有损他或Asgard的事。无论过去如何，无论Asgard如何看待我，这就是我给你的回复。”Loki说完，不等Heimdall回答就离开了彩虹桥，他可没有太多的时间用来浪费在这个顽固的Heimdall身上。Loki在心里警惕自己下次移动时必须选择远离彩虹桥的场所，并一路匆匆返回宫殿。

整个Asgard的气氛已经变得完全不同，随着Thor宣战的命令，那些尚武的Asgard众神无不雀跃欢呼。整个宫廷的人都在谈论这场即将到来的战争，人们三五成群聚集在一起，看到Loki时会短暂地停下谈话、对他表示敬意。Loki能从他们的目光中看出那敬意完全和他自己无关，那只是对Asgard统治者的伴侣、长子的母亲所表达出来的纯粹礼节性问候。在他们心中Loki的形象非但没有提升，反而更加卑微——从前即便他是不得父亲宠爱的孩子，总还是位Alpha王子、王位的合法继承人之一，现在的他则彻底沦为Thor的附属，成了毫无价值的存在（除了为他的Alpha提供子嗣）。Loki穿过那些人群，他早已不在乎他们的想法，他将这些轻浮草率的人视作蝼蚁，他知道这些人不过是秉承了大众愚鲁盲从的习性，当他完成自己的目标、掌握Asgard大权时，这些人将会完全无足畏惧。

他已经忍耐了那么长的时间、甚至不惜为Thor孕育一个子嗣，他不在乎眼前这些区区荣辱。

Loki晃荡在Asgard金黄色的宫殿里，很快Thor就找到了他。Loki远远打量着那身穿战甲、威风凛凛的王者和他身后簇拥的武神们，他意识到他和Thor之间的距离早已不可弥合，他对Thor的爱本就有限，而那爱意早已在漫长岁月中消耗一空。他看着Thor一步一步走进，脸上本能地露出虚假的笑容，他对这一切已经如此得心应手、言行举止无可挑剔。Thor走到他身边，搂着他的肩膀，在他耳边说着对战争的构想和规划、喋喋不休地许诺要如何荡平Jotunheim那块令人憎恶的土地。

[i]愚人啊，你若知道你期望的继承者将带着一半Jotunheim的血缘，又会作何感想？[/i]

“我们一起去Jotunheim，”Thor大声说：“Loki，我们会向父亲证明，我们是合格的继承者！”

“如你所愿，Brother，如你所愿。”Loki回答。

[i]王位永远只有一个继承者，Thor我的哥哥，尽情享受吧，因为很快你就会永远失去它了。[/i]


	5. I got my bell, I'm gonna take you to hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki坠入深渊

Loki并不记得Jotunheim的星空如此明亮。每一次探访这座沉睡的星球他总是来去匆匆，这是第一次他在众人环绕下降临。Asgard战士们的脚步声踏破了宁静的Jotunheim雪原，Thor带来的只是一小支先遣部队，他似乎对自己的力量有着足够的自信，认为凭借雷神之力即使是赤手空拳也足够撕裂这个种族。在他们共同成长的岁月里，有相当长一段时间Thor总是那么说，那时他不过是个孩子，勉强见过几百次长月起落，Alpha本性却已在他身上展露无疑。他像其他Asgard战士那样尚武好斗，小小的拳头不停地击向假想的敌人，向Odin明誓般地宣布自己将如何荡平Jotunheim、彻底捍卫Asgard的安全。Odin向来对这暴躁的孩子不置可否，年幼的Loki则只是睁大眼睛，安静地看着小小的Thor四处散发他那无穷尽的精力。然而此时此刻，这一切不再是一个顽童的呓语，眼前将要掀起的是一场真正的战争，Thor将凭借雷神之力屠戮一个种族。Loki当然不在意这些人的死活，即使发现了身世真相，他也并不觉得自己和霜巨人有任何共同之处，他早已被这星球抛弃，如今他只能顾及自己的利益，其余一切不过是可以用来踩在脚下向上攀爬的工具。Loki知道自己不需要同盟，不需要支柱，他仅仅只需要一份认同，而那竟需要抹平一个星球来换取。Loki看着自己身后那支军队，目光扫过每一个年轻的Asgard战士的脸，这都是Thor亲自训练出来的Alpha战士，跟着他在九大王国内出生入死，效忠Thor的命令，视新国王高于一切。

“Loki，”Thor站在高处召唤他的名字：“到这儿来，Brother。”

Loki拉紧了披风，跳上了Thor身边的岩石，视线顺着Thor手指指向的方向望去。他们位于Thrym的领地，Loki能勉强看出Thrym王城的轮廓：“我猜那是霜巨人的城堡？”他说，寒冷的风割过脸颊，吹得他的黑发撒乱开来。Thor顺手替他拨开一绺垂落眼前的头发：“我们要在三天之内荡平那里，Laufey需要得到教训。”

“你打算怎么办？”Loki问，其实他比任何都知道Thor的战略向来是行动先于思考。Loki已经不记得有多少次自己得拦下他愤怒的战锤、声嘶力竭地向他说明形势，无论多少次事后证明Loki是正确的，Thor总是控制不住自己的脾气。到后来Loki已经习惯了Thor的呵斥并不再试图改变他，而是悄无声息地跟着他，在无伤大局时落井下石，在关键时刻出手相助。

“你不许去最前线，Loki，呆在这儿，我会派人保护你，”Thor轮着手里的Mjölnir，一道闪电袭向了Thrym的堡垒：“我们这就开始了！”

他吼叫着，率领一大批战士冲下悬崖、声势浩大地杀向了那座城堡。Loki留在原地，厚实的披风紧紧裹住他瘦长的身体，十来个战士留在原地，不能跟从Thor去战斗他们居然看上去很是得意。Loki的视线扫过那些年轻的脸，立刻明白了他们的想法：这些战士们认为自己是在保护国王的头生子，这可是比在战场上杀敌更值得骄傲的荣耀。Loki的嘴角翘了起来，望着地平线彼端他的Alpha引起的雷电和纷争——愚蠢的Thor啊，等他带着战士们杀到目的地时，他们会发现那里只不过是一座空城，而Thrym的军队则会向自己这里进发，这是Loki早就和Thrym计划好的谋略。他略有些同情地看着脚下的Asgard战士们，手指滑过披风无法掩盖的小腹，这些可怜虫大概是再没机会见到Asgard的太阳了。

Thor站在破烂的城堡门前，望着那座被他的雷电击打得近乎四分五裂的城市。久经战场，经验已经告诉Thor这一切不大对劲，前来突袭这一路他们只遇上了一些老弱的霜巨人，几乎不堪一击，只是一味逃跑。而当Thor和军队追赶到这座城池前，却发现眼前只不过是一座空城。他手里的Mjölnir愤怒地砸上了城门，巨大的岩石不堪雷神一击，剥落成碎片滑落。Thor烦躁又焦虑地吐出一口粗气，轮着Mjölnir，忽然意识到了什么。

“Loki……”他轻轻说，转身对Asgard的战士们大吼：“全员回撤！！！！”

然而已经太晚了，原本空荡荡的城堡深处传来了野兽的吼叫声，随着利爪攀爬岩石的刺耳声响，数十头巨大无比的丑陋野兽嚎叫着冲出空城，争先恐后扑向了Asgard人。那些怪兽都有着蓝色的皮肤和血红的眼睛，任何一只都足够吞下几十个Asgard人。Thor焦急地挥舞Mjölnir砸开一只扑向自己的巨兽，他已经意识到中了敌人的计策，现在这些霜巨人一定聚集起了力量正准备袭击Asgard的弱点，而他此行唯一的弱点就是Loki。眼看身边的战士们在巨兽的爪牙甚至尾巴的攻击下渐渐无力抵挡，Thor明白自己无法抽身离开。他从不抛弃自己的将士，无论在何等艰难的情况下他都会战斗到最后一刻，确保所有人都安全离开，这也正是他受士兵爱戴的原因。内心越是担忧，手上的力道就越是沉猛。Thor吼叫着砸开一头又一头的巨兽，不停地招来雷电和风暴，每杀死一头巨兽，城堡里就会蹿出更多的候补，当他们终于解决所有的野兽时，月亮已经起落了两次，Asgard士兵死伤大半，Thor再也顾不上别的，转身冲向了他们降落的那块高地。

当Mjölnir载着他急速飞回高地时，等待他的是并不比战场好太多的惨烈场面。留下的士兵尸横就地，鲜血染红山峰，被冰雪冻结。Thor穿行过那些尸体，最终在一块岩石后找到了Loki——Loki趴在冰冷的地上，肩膀上插着一片冰刃，披风染满了血，他看上去简直就像是一具尸体。Thor忽然觉得自己无法呼吸，他跟随Odin征战千年，早已不再是惧怕死亡的孩子，他亲手杀死过无数敌人、送走过无数战友，但他从未想过有一天他会面对这样的Loki。和他不同，Loki向来懂得精明自保，即使是在最惨烈的战役里，他受的伤也不会特别严重，尽管他也和别人一样身先士卒、奋勇冲杀，但Loki深谙审度形式的道理，从不肯做无谓的牺牲。Thor摇摇晃晃地走过去、放下Mjölnir，用颤抖的手扶住了Loki的身体，那一刻他的脑海里一片空白，他不知道如果Loki不再呼吸、不再和自己相伴他将如何度过人生其余的漫长岁月。他翻过Loki瘦长的身体，撩开他散乱的头发，手指探着Loki鼻息——

很微弱，但Loki依旧在呼吸。

他的弟弟、他的Omega还活着。

Thor如释重负，立刻抱着Loki跳下了高地，在避风的地方放下了他的身体，检查着他身上的伤口。除了肩背被刺穿的地方相当严重之外，其余都是些擦伤。背上的伤口早已因为低温而冻结，若非如此，Loki恐怕早就死于流血过多。Thor折断了那根冰刃，手指轻轻拍打着Loki的脸：“Loki，Loki睁开眼！”

Loki没有任何变化，依旧瘫软在Thor怀里。Thor的手指开始颤抖，这一刻他体会到了漫长生涯中从未体验过的一种情感：恐惧。他抚摸着Loki的小腹，他们的孩子依旧安好，他能感受到那股生命的脉动，一个神祇存在其中，但并不特别稳定。仿佛感知到了母体的伤害，那孩子正在竭力挣扎着，盘剥着Loki所剩不多的生命力

“该死的，Heimdall！Heimdall！！！打开门！！！！”Thor嘶吼着召唤守卫者，他不知道Loki现在的状态是否能支持过空间旅行，但他必须带Loki回Asgard接受治疗，不然后果无法设想。他抱起依旧昏迷着的兄弟，对身后赶来的战士们说：“留在这里，等我回来完成这一切。”然后他跳进了彩虹桥开启的光之漩涡。

 

Loki睁开眼睛，看到自己躺在Asgard的治疗室里，几个医师在他周围忙碌，用他们所懂得的蹩脚法术和药物替Loki包扎着伤口。Loki试着活动了一下自己的双手，左手由于后肩的伤口多少有些麻木，Loki在心里冷笑了一声，Thrym的戏做得不错，那些保护他的Asgard人倘若有幸存的，绝对不会看出任何破绽。被突袭之前他已经用法术保护住了自己的要害部位，除了肩膀那处纯粹为了演戏而受的伤，其他地方的伤口都无关紧要。他试着坐起来，一双有力的手立刻按住了他：“别动。”

“Brother……？”Loki说，被自己嘶哑的声音吓了一跳。一个医师立刻端来了清水，Thor接过金碗，让Loki靠在自己身上，把那碗水递到他嘴唇边。Loki贪婪地喝掉了水，抬头看着Thor近在咫尺的脸：“其他人还好吗？”

“他们在Jotunheim，发生了什么？”

“Thrym和其他的霜巨人来攻击，”Loki的手抚摩着自己的小腹：“这孩子没事，对吧？”

“你做得很好，Loki，是我大意了。”Thor低头亲吻Loki冰凉的额头：“我不该带你去Jotunheim、不该放你一个人单独呆着。”

Loki笑了，这倒挺新鲜，万能的雷神居然主动承认自己的错误，他看着手掌下隆起的小腹，嘲弄地想着这个孩子给Thor带来的变化，语气却加倍柔软温和：“那不是你的错，Brother，谁知道那些霜巨人会这样狡猾？留在Jotunheimi的战士，没有你他们会没事吗？”

“等你没事了，我立刻就回去。”Thor的手轻轻地抚摸着Loki的头发，在他耳边用一种低柔坚定的声音说：“Loki，我对你、对我们的孩子发誓，那些胆敢伤害你和我头生子的野蛮人，我会杀掉他们每一个！”

Loki没回答，而是让自己又向Thor靠近了一些。Thor需要的就是这个，他需要一个借口，一份动力，好让他投入这场绝无退路的厮杀中去。Loki给了他一个完美的理由，他知道Thor会为了今天发生在自己身上这一切而雷霆大怒，Thor会让那些霜巨人付出惨重代价，而那正是Loki计划的一部分。他刺激Thor、让他去屠戮那颗早已半死的星球，因为他知道Thor发起的每一次攻势、Mjölnir每一次的出击最终都会反弹到Thor自己身上。他用甜蜜的谎言编织成罗网，让他的兄弟沉溺其中无法自拔，亲手篆着自己的墓志铭。那份乐趣几乎让Loki纵声大笑，但他良好地控制住了自己的表情，手指拨弄着Thor的铠甲：“回Jotunheim吧，Thor，你的士兵需要你。”

“等我回来，Loki，我会把那些该死的霜巨人的头做成战利品、给你摆在宫殿里，Jotunheim的死亡必将照亮我们头生子的降生！”Thor回答，他在Loki额头上留下一个亲吻，离开了治疗室。

Loki目送着这Alpha大步离开，知道他一定是前往彩虹桥、说不定带着更多的战士去了Jotunheim。Thrym会和Thor玩游击战，Loki已经将大致战略都告诉了Thrym，他相信那家伙会拖住Thor不短的时间，足够自己在Asgard进行下一步行动。他支撑着站了起来，不顾医师的阻拦：“送我回我的房间。”他命令，一面召唤了一个治疗咒语，医治自己后肩的伤口。那些医师们用妒羡的目光看着Loki熟练掌控咒术，没人敢违逆他的命令。

Odin依旧在沉睡，Loki站在他的床边，看着那被金色光芒笼罩的老人。Frigga曾说这次的Odin之眠与众不同，也许是永恒，也许他会在下一刻就醒来。即便是“永恒”，这对几乎和星辰同样起落的Asgard人来说又有什么不同呢？永远或暂时这样的词汇在Asgard并不具备任何意义，在漫长时间轨迹里不会被磨碎消失的唯有痛苦，被储存在心中黑暗的角落，发酵、腐烂，最终毁灭一切其他情感。Loki的手指轻轻抚摸着承载Odin的床铺，想着这位全能之神究竟会沉睡多久。轻柔的脚步声自身后响起，Loki回过头，看到Frigga站在门边望着他。他走过去对母亲行礼，Frigga却拉住了他的手：“我听说你受伤了。”

“已经治好了，”Loki回答：“并不是什么需要你担心的事情，Mother。”

“胡说，一个母亲总是担心自己孩子的，”Frigga凝视着Loki还带着血的铠甲：“Thor不该带你去Jotunheim，不该……”她没说下去，而是捂住了自己的嘴唇，泪水渗出美丽的眼睛，Loki能从那里读到失望和惧怕。他搂住了母亲的身体，亲吻她柔软的金发：“会没事的，Mother，会没事的……”

总共有一天他会亲手结束Thor的愚蠢、从他手里保卫Asgard的周全，他会证明给Odin看他绝不是一个跟随在Thor身后只懂得唯唯诺诺的Omega，那时九个世界都将在他脚下沉沦颤抖。

缺乏彩虹桥的协助，要打开空间之门尤其是引来Laufey的军队并不容易。Loki坐在自己的房间里沉思着那些咒语，琢磨着哪一条通路更适合完成这任务。他觉得自己仿佛能感觉到Laufey急切的召唤，那老人已经无法忍耐，千年来的落败、耻辱，Jotunheim逝去的力量和荣光，这一切都取决于眼下。Laufey的仇恨已经在漫长的忍耐中变质、转化为一种盲目而绝对的力量，让他甚至看不到眼前这一切不过是Loki随手铺下的一个陷阱。那没关系，Loki对自己说，他并不在意Laufey或是Jotunheim，那颗星球从前在眼里是片酝酿怪物的野蛮之地，如今也并没有变化。他不曾在Jotunheim的雪原长大、不曾在自己父亲膝下得到过任何疼爱，他所拥有的是被遗弃的耻辱和怨恨。倘若Laufey没有将他丢在那座神庙，一切又会如何？他太弱小、不适合做霜巨人的王子，他依旧会在那冰冷的国度里痛苦挣扎，其他的选择未必比这条要好。Loki长出了一口气，看着手里的魔法光晕，也许他可以再等一下，也许再等一天……

他缩在自己的躺椅上，长手长脚不自觉地团成一团，像个孩子一样安稳地睡着了。

 

Thor望着眼前一片新添的墓穴，三十几个Asgard战士将在这里长眠，他们的灵魂会回到英灵殿去，然而Thor的手上却还没有沾染到Jotun人的鲜血。这场战争和他设想的大不相同，Jotunheim简直像块死地，霜巨人们以前所未有的智慧将它们庞大的身躯隐藏起来，不流露出任何线索。游斗了几日，Asgard军队已经杀光了这片荒原上的野兽，却并没遇上大规模的霜巨人军队。那些散乱的士兵们神出鬼没，似乎想要将Thor诱入某个特定的区域。Thor自然不会上这样简单的当，但他却在继续围剿Thrym和进攻Laufey之间拿不定主意。Jotunheim的气候却更加恶劣了起来，随时都会挂起暴风雪，狩猎和补给越来越困难。一些战士们在分割最后一头野狼的肉，Thor坐在高地上看着他们费力地点燃火焰、烹煮食物。阴沉的天空忽然打开了一个缺口，彩虹桥的光芒降临，Thor站了起来，只听到脑海里Heimdall的声音响起：“Thor Odinson，Asgard的王者。”

“Heimdall。”Thor响应了来自故乡的呼唤，不知道这位守护之神有什么话要和自己说。

“这不对劲，Thor，”Heimdall威严的声音中透着从未有过的焦虑：“你的兄弟的举动不太对劲，Jotunheim的一切也很古怪。”

“你看到了什么？Heimdall”Thor愤怒地问：“你看到那些鼠辈躲藏的角落了吗？告诉我，我会去亲手撕裂他们每一个——那些野兽胆敢伤害我的孩子！”

“我什么都看不到，这才是问题所在，Thor，有人在操控这场战争，这是毫无置疑的。”

彩虹骤然消失，Heimdall的声音却在Thor脑海中反复回响，他并不擅长思考，以往在战场上这都是Loki的工作，他只要挥舞Mjölnir畅快淋漓地厮杀就行。Thor猛然意识到他从未明白Loki对自己、对Asgard的重要性，这一刻他比任何时候都想念Loki，他希望Loki在自己身边，用轻柔的语调给他解释眼前的形式，替他分析计划和策略，他想念弟弟那双绿色的眼睛，尽管他们分开并没有太久。Thor叹了口气，粗糙的手抚上了脚边竖立着的Mjölnir，她嗡嗡响动着，似乎在回应Thor的心境。一个士兵端来了一碗肉汤，天气太过寒冷，肉汤上已经浮起了一层冰粒。Thor接过汤碗，却并没有放到嘴边，而是看着那面那层冰层里自己的倒影。

他又开始回想Heimdall的话，那让Thor觉得自己被包裹在一团巨大的棉絮中，他努力地抽丝剥茧、想要接近核心，明明和真相如此靠近却又无法看清。这是他第一次在战场上感到疑惑，而雷神并不喜欢这种感觉。

Loki耐心地等候了三天，最终他决定时机到了：Asgard的精锐战士们都在Jotunheim、跟着那“不长脑子”的Thor消耗生命，即使是他自己的力量也足以对付Heimdall，而Loki决定这次他要彻底铲除那个守卫者。Loki知道Heimdall向来不喜欢他，对他可说是毫无敬意。如果不是因为他已经拥有了Thor的子嗣，说不定那守卫者会坚决反对他成为Thor的Consort的决定。Loki不清楚Heimdall是因为他的Jotun血统而厌恶他还是别的什么，反正那对Loki来说并不重要——Asgard恨他的人不少，他们总说不出任何缘由，就好像讨厌Loki是种什么上流社会间的潮流。爱他的人不多，大约有Frigga和Thor。Frigga那份爱意不过是母亲天性中分出来的一部分，归根到底她并非Loki的亲生母亲，一旦涉及到她亲生子嗣的利益，Loki可以想象她心中的天平会如何倾斜。至于Thor，Loki相信Thor是爱着自己的，他从未怀疑这一点。Thor这人太容易看透，他不懂得巧言令色掩饰内心，他在Loki面前赤裸而无所遁形，但他爱Loki的理由也很单纯，从前Loki是他的弟弟，他自然要爱他因为那是兄弟天性，如今Loki是他的Omega，他也会爱他，却是因为Asgard长久以来的社会习俗。他爱Loki，却并非爱Loki本身，他不懂得欣赏Loki的价值，也并不真正了解Loki的内心，他那炽热的情感虽然激烈，在Loki看来却和镜花水月一样不可靠。

 

Loki不引人注意地来到了彩虹桥，Heimdall就像以往一样握着他巨大的剑，站在门前。这次他望着Loki的样子似乎要将他穿透。

“日安，Heimdall。”Loki露出他一贯的得体微笑，Heimdall的表情依旧不为所动：“告诉我，Loki，你究竟在策划什么？”

“你应该知道一切的，守卫者，但你被自己的力量蒙蔽了双眼。”Loki偏着头打量着这位高大的、比Odin还要古老的神祇：“就像Asgard其他人一样，你认为我该就此臣服。但请你告诉我，Heimdall，Odin的所作所为谈和公正？难道为了他的一己私欲，我就要这样苟延残喘下去？”

“那不意味着你可以利用Asgard成就你的私欲。”Heimdall握紧了手里的剑，有那么一刻Loki以为他就要刺向自己了。但Loki知道他不会，没人胆敢冒着伤害Thorson的风险对他做任何事，只要他还是Thor头生子的母亲、只要他还享有Consort的名号。

“Heimdall，我告诉过你在这个宇宙间，有就连你的力量都无法察觉的神秘通道，但现在我不需要它们了，”Loki摊开自己的双手，仰头毫无畏惧地望着那位神祇：“我会将你放逐出Asgard，我想你我都知道原因。”

Heimdall举起了手里的剑，斩向了Loki的身体——他避开了致命的地方，然而Loki的动作比他更迅速，他幻化出了窃取自宝库的冰棺，释放出了积压千年之久的力量。Heimdall的身体在他眼前凝固、结成了一块巨大的寒冰，Loki收起了冰棺，望着自己蓝色的倒影，他只是笑了笑，就走进了Heimdall身后那道轻易无法逾越的大门。当Loki召唤出Odin的生命之枪插入机关时，他的手指微微有一些颤抖。足以毁灭星球的力量渐渐被开启，通路被打开，看着光芒闪烁后那几道蓝色的身影，Loki终于镇定下来：“欢迎光临Asgard，来自Jotunheim的客人。”

Laufey走出光环，高大的身影挺拔威严：“带路，Asgard的Loki。”

Loki笑了，Asgard的Loki，他倒挺喜欢这个称谓，而且他马上就会成为Asgard名副其实的主人了。

“跟我来，陛下。你会喜欢即将发生的一切的。”

 

 

Firgga像往日一样坐在丈夫的床边，握着他的手，手指仔细地梳理着他苍白的头发。他们成为夫妻数千年，一起抚养了两位优秀的王子，她已经习惯了看着丈夫不时这样沉睡。但今天，有些东西让Frigga格外不安。她不知道Asgard发生了什么，她的长子远赴战场，次子也不像从前那样对她无话不谈，Asgard陷入了一种紧张不安的气氛，那绝不会是Odin醒来后想要看到的东西。

冰霜悄悄沿着墙壁上的花纹攀行，Frigga感觉到了冰冷的空气，她站了起来，手指揪紧了裙摆、望着墙壁上爬行的冰霜，那意味着冰巨人距离这里很近、而且它们的力量非常可观。Frigga望了一眼依旧沉睡着的丈夫，咬紧了牙、握住了床边的宝剑。她并非武神，只在遥远的年轻时代玩耍过刀剑，但眼下她要维护丈夫的安全、保护Asgard不受侵害。Odin之于Asgard就像是大树的根基，他亲手建立了这个国度，并确保培育出优秀的后代好将这一切传承下去，而Frigga就像是滋养根基的土壤，支持、保护她的家人，那是她身为一位柔弱的女神所能做到的全部。她握紧了剑柄，在第一个霜巨人闯进房间时挥剑砍了下去。那霜巨人的动作有点迟缓，大约是不适应Asgard的炎热，或是没有料到这房间里还会有人守卫，Frigga的剑砍中了他的手臂，但紧接着Laufey走了进来，他伸手抓住了Frigga的剑，稍一用力就从她手上夺走了唯一的武器并远远扔到了地板上。Frigga试图挡在他和Odin中间，但Laufey已经不顾一切，他伸手推开了Frigga、让她跌倒在地。她只不过是一个普通的女神，对霜巨人的王来说算不得威胁，Laufey径直走到了Odin的床边，看着那沉睡的老人：“你老了。”

他说，Odin没有任何回应。

Laufey血红的眼睛盯着躺在自己面前的宿敌，两个种族之间上千年的恩怨在这一刹那闪过，而那一切就会在此刻了结。他伸手拨开Odin唯一的一只眼睛：“你得看着，众神之父，你得看着，看着你亲手抚养长大的孩子如何背叛Asgard、看着我，霜巨人之王Laufey，如何取走你的性命。”

冰霜之刃距离Odin的脸不过咫尺，Laufey冰冷的呼吸将整张床都凝结成寒冰，而就在他将要把手里的利刃刺入毫无反抗的神父血肉之中时，一股炙热的力量击中了他。Laufey从床铺上跌落下来，即使是霜巨人之王也难以在Odin的长枪所凝聚的力量下幸免，他觉得自己的身体仿佛正在融化，而那个被他抛弃的孩子，那个瘦小的、毫无价值的霜巨人，手握Odin的长枪，站在自己对面，不，他看上去完全是个Asgard人，并没有半点霜巨人的特质，他望着Laufey的目光充满了轻蔑、痛恨和一种近乎疯狂的激烈情绪，他手上的武器对准Laufey的胸口：“你，”他说，声音冰冷，全无前和Laufey谈判时那种俏皮的恭敬：“霜巨人，你将会死在Odin之子手里。”

那是Laufey所听到的最后一句话，然后，他就融化在了长枪发出的能量里。

Frigga目瞪口呆地看着Loki，而Loki只是抿着嘴唇，紧握着手里的长枪。Frigga最终凝聚起力气爬起来，搂住了Loki细长的身体：“喔我的孩子……”

Loki木然地搂紧了她：“母亲，”他轻声说，血液在他脑海中奔流，他体内的另一个生命在叫嚣，他的手指按上Frigga的肩膀：“一切都会好起来的，母亲。”

一切都会好起来的，Loki看着满地霜巨人的尸体，他的目光游离不定，从Laufey消失的地方飘到沉睡的Odin，他从未想过这一切会如此顺利，而现在他要做的只是释放出彩虹桥的能量，就能够消灭那颗蓝色的星球。

只有一个问题，Thor也许会因此死在Jotunheim。

Loki放开了Frigga的身体：“原谅我，母亲，现在我不能陪伴在你身边，我得去检查一下结界。”

他匆匆走出房间、将Frigga忧虑的神色丢在脑后。在这计划执行之前，让Thor死在Jotunheim便是Loki的策略——一个Omega无法摆脱他的Alpha，可悲的自然属性会让他们从精神都肉体都紧密连接起来，能打破这种连接的只有死亡。Loki其实从未想过“死亡”这个概念，对于拥有漫长生命的Asgard人来说，死亡是一个相当模糊的概念，而Thor，在过去的几千年中和Loki并肩成长的Thor是如此强大、光芒耀眼、没有任何缺陷，任何人都不会将Thor和“死亡”这残酷的词语相联系。倘若Loki按照自己的计划释放出彩虹桥的能量，那汇聚了星球运转能量的庞大光束必然会将Jotunheim夷为平地，即使是Thor也无法从这样的灾难中幸存。他的哥哥，他的Alpha会死去，变成一具毫无知觉的尸体，化为宇宙间漂浮的尘埃，从此不再与Loki有任何联系。

仿佛感知到了这悲惨的念头，Loki腹中的生命滑动起了小小的手脚——那感觉就像一只蝴蝶在怀里轻柔地飞舞，他的孩子正视图和他交流。

但这孩子本不该存在的，这不过源于Odin的贪念、Thor的肉欲和Loki自己一时薄弱的意志。Loki咬紧了嘴唇，他已经明白自己无法亲自下手杀死Thor，他爱Thor，Loki不会对自己或对任何人否认这一点，在过去的岁月里，他曾经全心全意爱过Thor、仰慕过那无所不能的哥哥。无论何等强烈的憎恨和妒忌都无法掩盖掉那份爱意，因为那是最初始的、最本能的爱，那源于曾经对他毫无保留、给于他最真挚感情的Thor。倘若没有了Thor这个数千年来他力图追赶的目标，Loki这一生还有什么意义呢？他花了漫长的时间试图向Odin证明自己比Thor更优秀，可如果Thor不再存在，人们渐渐忘记雷神响亮的名字，只留下英灵殿一缕灵魂，那么恐怕连Asgard的宝座都将无法填平Loki内心的空洞。Loki犹豫不止，他放慢了脚步，手里的长枪鸣动不已，像是催促又像是在预警某种危机。Loki停了下来，低头看着手里的长枪，他忽然意识到自己刚刚用这柄传承自Odin的武器杀死了Laufey、他的生父，Jotuheim的王。

“哈……”Loki轻笑了出来，这一切都好像是某种脱控的怪异咒语，他用力握紧了长枪，感受着那滚烫的温度，忽然歇斯底里地大笑起来。

他已经走了这么远，竟然还在妄想能够回头。

Loki握紧了长枪，快步走向了彩虹桥。

他已经埋葬了心里那份柔软的情感，从他逃离山洞、逃离Thor身边那一刻起就再也没有回头的路，他只能沿着这条路走下去，无论尽头将是谁的毁灭。

Loki匆匆跑到彩虹桥，Heimdall并不在，他已经无暇去管，而是将Heimdall的宝剑插入了机关，开启了那足以毁灭星球的能量。彩虹桥缓缓启动，巨大的光束笔直地射向Jotunheim，Loki木然地站在机关前，用冰棺冻结了力量光束。他仿佛能看到Jotunheim的场景：庞大的冰川被割裂、撕毁了双巨人的家园，而他的哥哥，他的Alpha，在那场毁灭中茫然求生，却再也找不到回家的路。

“你果然打算杀我。”Thor的声音突兀地自身后响起，Loki转过头，看到本该困在Jotunheim的Thor竟然站在他身后。Loki并没有慌乱，而是笑了出来：“Heimdall……我小看了他，真该趁他还是块冰的时候把他打碎。”

“停止这个，Loki，”Thor的脸上带着Loki不曾见过的痛苦表情：“你必须停止……！”

“为什么？你对霜巨人哪来的仁慈之心？你不是刚发誓要杀掉他们全部吗？”Loki无法自控地大笑起来：“喔Thor，我的哥哥，你知道我已经无法停止了。”

“Loki，你到底做了什么？”Thor试图靠近开关，但Loki立刻用手里的长枪抵住了他的胸口：“你不是笨蛋，Thor，你猜得出我做了什么。”

“你和霜巨人早有勾结？”Thor有些难以置信地问，他的声音沙哑又颤抖，带着Loki从未见过的复杂情绪：“可母亲说你杀了Laufey，Loki，[i]你到底做了什么？[/i]”

“你把我当做你的Omega，Thor，你把我当做一个可以征服的对象，”Loki怜悯地看着面前的雷神，他的声音近乎低语般温柔：“这是你犯下的第一个错误，我的哥哥，”他的手指包裹着手里的长枪，用尖端戳了戳Thor宽厚的肩膀：“这只是为了向父亲证明我才是那个值得他关注的儿子，当他醒来时他会看到我消灭了Jotunheim——我们的宿敌，他会看到我维护了Asgard的安全，让他不至于毁灭在你的愚蠢之下，现在，来吧，哥哥，来和我战斗，结束这一切。”

“Loki这太疯狂了……”Thor痛苦地吼叫：“你现在……”

“喔？”Loki打断了Thor，他觉得自己已经无法自控，他的手指颤抖不已，连带整个人都颤抖了起来，生命之枪在他手心滑动，他甚至不确定自己还能握住他。数千年来他对Thor的爱、恨、嫉妒以及其他的情感都在这一刹那爆发出来：“这很疯狂吗？告诉我，Thor，这很疯狂吗？”他双手握紧了生命之枪，抽向了Thor，而Thor丝毫没有闪避，任由长枪尖端在自己脸颊上留下一道血痕。

“对抗我！”Loki愤怒地吼了起来，他想要赤手空拳地撕裂Thor，他不是没那么试过，他们一起经受训练、对打了无数次，也许在力量上Loki稍逊一筹，但他更善于观察对手，比起Thor那种近乎本能的作战方式，Loki懂得权衡利弊以抗拒Thor那征服星辰的力量。现在手握着父亲的长枪，Loki从未觉得如此暴躁，他的计划、他的理想，他在Asgard的未来全被抛到脑后，千百年来积累的怒火让他想用野蛮人的方式按住Thor，咬开他的皮肤、喝他的血液，让他明白Loki不该属于任何人、不是他Thor的附庸。他扑向了Thor，长枪刺向Thor的心脏，Thor握着Mjölnir，却并没有抬起她来对抗Loki，他只是躲避开枪尖，任他刺进自己的肩膀，他伸手握住了枪杆，另一只手放开了Mjölnir，让她砸向地板，他搂住了Loki的肩膀：“Loki，”Thor痛苦地开口：“停下来，我恳求你，我的兄弟，停下来……”

“这已经停不下来了，Thor。从我离开那个山洞的时候我就决定了这一切，我打开了通道、毁掉了你的加冕；我引Laufey来这里，再杀掉了他；你什么都不知道，我愚蠢的Alpha，你以为我会乖乖留在你身边、做整个Asgard的笑柄？”而他没说出口的是：这一切本不该发生，而Odin却为了你而扭转了我的命运。Loki握着枪的手施加压力，感受着Thor的肉体带来的对抗，他的眼里都是Thor肩头涌出的鲜血，那味道激烈辛辣，让他的恨意源源不断地萌发出来：“愚蠢的Thor啊，你若杀不死我，我就不会停止。我注定要跟在你身后和你争夺一切，直到诸神黄昏开始。你想知道我们的孩子、你的头生子的未来吗？我告诉你，我要叫他Jormungandr，我诅咒他受孕出生的日子，诅咒他未来的命运，你的头生子将成为你一生的宿敌，如果我杀不死你，那当你和他重逢那日，诸神黄昏就会降临。你注定要和他厮杀对抗，你们将是彼此的毁灭和终结。”

“Loki……为什么？”Thor看上去已经近乎崩溃，他颤抖的手试图抚摸Loki的脸，却始终无法碰触到Loki的身体。

“为什么不？”Loki还在笑，他已经完全陷入了癫狂的状态、拔出了长枪，看着血花染红Thor的铠甲，然后他又扑了上去。

这一次Thor没有坐以待毙，他举起了Mjölnir、挡住了Loki的攻击：“Loki，停止，在我伤害你之前停下来！”

“事到如今你还以为自己在我之上。”Loki平静地说，他已经将自己剥离了愤怒，随心所欲地操纵着生命之枪和Thor对抗——这也许是Asgard唯一能对抗Mjölnir的东西：“来吧，伤害我，你知道我会十倍、百倍地报复回来！”

他们的力量在彩虹桥内回荡，击穿了旋转的墙壁，Loki按着Thor的身体，将他摔倒在涌动能量的桥面上，无数个Loki的幻影举起长枪，对准了Thor刺落，Thor举起了Mjölnir，让闪电和雷凝聚：“够了！”他发出愤怒的嘶吼，电光打散了Loki的幻影、将他的本体摔开，远远跌落到一旁，痛苦地蜷缩起了身体。Thor站起来，还在愤怒和迷茫中挣扎不已，他走到Loki身边，踢开了父亲的长枪，将手里的Mjölnir压上了Loki的胸口好让他动弹不得，然后他的手指抚上了Loki的小腹——在那里沉睡着Jormungandr，Loki选择的名字，传说中Thor的毁灭者——还未发育成形的婴儿感受到了体外的躁动，不安地动来动去。Thor用自己的手安抚着那未出世的生命，然后他的视线滑上了Loki的脸。Loki，他的Omega正望着他，在Mjölnir的力量之下无声地挣扎，绿色的眼睛里怀着Thor未曾见过的赤裸恨意，凝视着Thor的脸。

“Loki……”Thor想说什么，却发现自己无话可说。就在被Heimdall召唤回来之前他还认为自己所做的是正义之举——他在保护他的家园，他的家人。可Heimdall被冰冻的模样让他明白这一切和他想的完全不同，他掉入了一个陷阱，一个用甜蜜的顺从和谎言编织的精巧陷阱。Thor并不笨，在统领国家方面甚至更胜Loki一筹，但Loki向来擅长这些摆弄人心的把戏，他像条美丽的毒蛇，构筑起一个虚幻的假象，等人们为他所吸引便吞没那些可怜的受害者。Thor送Heimdall去治愈室、急匆匆地见了他的母亲，并在父亲的寝室里看到了霜巨人的尸体。他将这一切蛛丝马迹拼凑起来，试图理出头绪，然后他发现Loki正试图毁灭Jotunheim，连带毁灭Thor。

Loki，他的兄弟，他的Omega，想要杀掉他。

这想法几乎将Thor扯碎，他看着屈服在Mjölnir的力量之下、喘息不定的Loki，看着他闪烁着仇恨的双眼和被愤怒染红的脸颊，忽然之间一切都变得如此明显。

父神在上，他竟愚蠢地以为Loki真心实意顺服于他，他竟天真地相信Loki肯回应他给予的爱意。

Thor的手终于抚上了Loki的脸：“我的兄弟，”他说，“我们必须停止这个。”

他站起来，不等Loki的嘲讽，走向了依旧在辐射能量的彩虹桥。了解了Loki所编造的这一切后，毁灭Jotunheim在此刻看来毫无意义，既然如此Thor就不能任凭Loki毁掉那个世界。他思索着停止的办法，可机关已经被Loki冻结，Thor有些恍惚地看着那波动的力量海洋，然后他作出了一个让自己都震惊的决定。他伸出手召唤了Mjölnir，然后毫不犹豫地砸向了彩虹桥。

如果无法停止它，那就毁灭它。

“你疯了吗？！”Loki挣扎着站起来，踉跄地走向了Thor：“你竟然为了Jotunheim毁掉彩虹桥？这样Asgard就不会再和外界有任何联系了！”

也许那是好事，Thor想，这样一来Loki就无法溜出Asgard，他们可以在这里解决问题。事到如今，Alpha保护的本能依旧让Thor无法自拔，他想要照顾好Loki，无论作为兄弟还是他的Alpha，可他也知道Loki不会停止（Loki可是表达得相当明显，甚至诅咒了他们尚未出世的孩子）。他不能毁灭Loki，也不愿意那样做，他希望Odin——他的父亲——此刻是清醒的，能给他一些智慧的建议。Thor木然地砸着彩虹桥，她在Mjölnir的力量之下呻吟哭泣，最终慢慢断裂开来。Loki在他身后举起了Odin的枪，他们两个人都陷入了一种全然疯狂的状态。即将步入毁灭的彩虹桥融汇了他们的悲痛、愤怒、哀伤，在轰隆的巨响之中彻底断裂，而Loki就在这时纵身而起，长枪刺向了Thor，释放出了他全部的力量和魔法。

 

燃烧般的光芒照亮了整个Asgard，彩虹桥坍塌、能量被转移到这个空间，肆意地释放炸裂开来，一波一波洗刷过Loki的身体。他已经看不到周遭发生的一切，他恍惚听到Thor叫他的名字，强烈的光线在四周铺展，时间似乎静止了，彩虹桥的碎片在他身边四散滑落，残余的力量将宇宙撕开了一个缺口，源源不绝地吞噬着来自Asgard的能量。Loki眨了眨眼睛，这才发现自己悬在半空中，Thor抓着他手里的长枪好让他不至于滑进黑洞，而Thor上方是Odin，威严地站在断层上，紧紧地拉着Thor的身体。

他竟为了Thor而苏醒。这是Loki的第一个念头，他仰头看着光芒之中的父亲和兄长：“我本可以做到这一切的，父亲。”

Odin看着他，苍老的面庞中隐藏着复杂的情绪，他看上去似乎想对Loki说什么，但任何抚慰或责难此刻都不具有任何意义，良久，他只是说：“不，Loki。”

Loki望着他，又望了望Thor焦虑的脸。

[i]喔，也许一切该到此为止。[/i]

Loki笑了，他听到Thor在上方绝望地大喊“不！Loki！别……！”

Loki松开了握住长枪的手，宇宙缺口的吸力立刻包裹了他的身体，将他卷入力量的洪流，在切割身体似的疼痛弥漫全身、意识即将丧失的那一刹那，Loki仿佛看到Thor甩开Odin、纵身跳向了自己。

他闭上眼睛，不去看Thor的脸、不去看他伸向自己的双手、也不去听他绝望的呼唤。

彩虹桥的力量已被宇宙吞没，缺口缓缓闭合，Asgard的两位王子已经消失在黑洞之中，留下的只有Odin孤单的身影。

也许Thor会找到Loki，也许他们会在洪荒中失散，也许在某个宇宙中，在世界的另一个原点，Odin不会为Loki选择这样的命运，又也许Loki会甘于接受被加诸在他身上的一切。但在这个世界里，没人能更改已经发生的故事，我们所知道的仅仅是在这个宇宙中，Thor不曾放弃Loki，无论是他的兄弟，还是他的Omega。Thor和Loki，以及被诅咒的Jormungandr，他们最终会在某个世界相聚、延续彼此的命运，还是分散在宇宙之中、再也不会相遇？

那会是另外一个故事、另外一篇传奇。


	6. Burn Like a Fire In Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki突然发情了

Loki伏在冰冷的岩石上，听着上方呼啸而过的那群巨龙撕破天空、用火焰喷射更多的Asgard战士。Thor愤怒的声音从极远的地方飘过来，而Loki已经不能分心去思考了。

 

眼下真是最糟糕的时机，Loki喘息着向一只扑过来的巨龙射出了魔法所凝结成的短剑。他必须离开战场，不说他的魔法不足以同时压抑自己体内的变化以及应对敌人，单单是被战场上数以万计的Alpha们包围就会要了他的命。在漫长而痛苦的青春期之后Loki就明白，针对自身的状况单凭魔法是不够的。随着年龄的逐渐增长，他已经可以感受到身体内部那种来自最原始的本能的召唤，除了通过魔法来压抑这种越来越强烈天性之外，和其他的Alpha保持一定的物理距离也成了必须的选择。

就好像能轻易做到那一点似的。

他摸索着站起来，四下打量战场，想要寻找一条能够安全突破的通道。如果他能集中精神，也许还能用残存的魔法留下自己的幻影，那样的话就不会有人非议他中途离开。身为阴影中的王子他已经有足够的麻烦，每一次战斗无论他是如何与Thor并驾齐驱身先士卒，Asgard人所注意到的总是Thor的力量——就只因为那力量源自他本身而非“幻术”，因为那在Asgard被视为软弱者所依仗的把戏。Loki沿着石壁向高处走去，现在最安全的地方说不定就是巨龙们的巢穴。他知道这座山顶有很多废弃的洞穴，他可以躲在那儿，直到这次的发情状况平安度过。

该死的。他诅咒着自己出生的日子，这次的发情来得异常突然，让他根本就措手不及，他试图用魔法让自己的燥热缓解下来，但在经过和巨龙们漫长的战斗之后残存的力量勉强让他能够避开敌人、躲到安全的地方去，这次他不得不靠自己撑过去了。Loki吸了一口气，空气里漂浮的过多的气息让他头晕目眩：Alpha们强壮的气味，有很多甚至正在求偶的巅峰期。嗅觉变得异常敏感，那让他几乎能感觉到身旁战士们的心跳和呼吸，Loki知道自己不能再拖延下去，他必须离开这里，必须……

“Brother……！Loki！！”Thor的声音划破了天空，Loki死命咬住自己的嘴唇，不去回应那热切的声音。他知道Thor在找他，那声音里满含了久战之后的亢奋和忧虑，他的哥哥在为他担忧，就好像Loki在战场上需要他照顾一样。这愚蠢的哥哥，Loki惊讶自己几乎被情欲完全占据的头脑居然还会体会到那份深藏内心的恶毒愤怒。Asgard的未来、万能的雷神正在战场上寻找他，而Loki知道自己必须尽快离开，每一次发情时和Thor相处都是场折磨，他哥哥身上的气味比任何人都要浓厚、富有吸引力，让Loki觉得自己仿佛是具行走沙漠的僵尸，面对着一片水草丰美的海市蜃楼，理智控制他不能向前，本能的欲望却让他无法后退。掩盖自己的症状、不让Thor察觉他的气息已经异常困难，Loki早就不记得有多少次他只想放弃一切，就只是抚摸一下Thor结实的皮肤，来缓解自己体内的燥热，但他做不到。他不能，他花了漫长的时间让Thor，他的哥哥、对手、最好的朋友相信自己并非一个软弱无能的家伙；他一次又一次和Thor浴血奋战；他不想输给Thor，他想成为和他平等的存在、另一个让父亲骄傲的儿子。Loki无法忍受自己就这样屈服于简单的肉体欲望，所有人都明白在Asgard作为一个Omega将会面临什么样的未来，他父亲也许会彻底禁止他的法力，随便丢给哪个贵族或者更糟，如果让任何人发现这一点他将会永远失去站在光环中心、和Thor并驾齐驱的机会。Loki再一次诅咒着这不公平的命运，他咬破了手掌直到嘴里都是鲜血的味道，疼痛让他晕眩的头脑稍微清醒了一些，他伸展身体，试图用一个咒语让自己移动到战场之外，然而就在这时候他看到了Thor。

Thor被无数条巨龙围困在中央，挥动着Mjölnir却已经来不及召唤闪电。一条长蛇般的怪物穿透了他的肩膀，带动血肉碎末飞散在半空，Thor吼了一声，随手将那怪物砸死在地上，但其他的巨龙则同时向他逼近。空气里满是烟火和血腥的味道，夹杂着咆哮而过的飓风。Loki根本没有思考，下一秒他已经挡到了Thor身前，一阵烟雾飘过后，他已经带着Thor移动到了高地一处被遗弃的洞穴，然后他就彻底地晕了过去。

Loki不知道自己睡了多久，但当他再次醒来时，一切非但没有好转，简直是变得更加糟糕。

Thor就躺在他身边，肩膀上的伤口还在汩汩流血，脸色惨白得吓人。Loki知道如果再不帮他治疗这家伙很可能会因为血流太多而死掉，他闭上眼睛，屏住呼吸，不去感受Thor那即使是受伤依旧浓烈的味道，伸出手指挑开了Thor肩膀的铠甲。蓝色的光晕在他指尖舞动，先是冻结了伤口周围的皮肤，止住流血，然后光晕渐渐变成金色，皮肤组织开始愈合、肌肉生长，缓慢地覆盖了原本骇人的血洞。Thor看上去好些了，Loki的状况却更加糟糕，替Thor治疗消耗了他全部的力量，再也没什么可用来压抑他的本能，而他只想诅咒那个不动大脑救了眼前这个笨蛋的自己。

自寻死路。

 

他打量了一下四周，发现他们被困在一处断崖上，身后就是洞穴，于是Loki平缓了自己的呼吸，试图把Thor和自己都拉进山洞里，希望那里残余的巨龙气味能掩盖他们两人的踪迹。只要Thor死不了，他就得尽快离开，留在Thor身边简直就是他的末日。

手指接触Thor身体的刹那，Loki觉得自己的身体仿佛被电流烫过——他从未在没有魔法防护的情况下和任何Alpha男性如此亲近，Thor的皮肤仿佛火焰，将他点燃、瞬间燃烧得不留半点痕迹。Loki已经敏锐地意识到了自己的变化，阴茎在双腿间脉动胀大，喉咙干燥发热，他想体味更多、想要撕开Thor的衣服，触摸他兄弟坚实的肉体，他想知道Thor私密处的味道，想用手指拨开那里也许也是金黄色的毛发、吸吮他双腿间勃起的肉块……Loki抬起自己的手，对准了先前的伤口再次用力咬了下去：停止，该死的，就只是停止。

血沿着手腕流下来，滴到了Thor脸上，有那么几秒种Loki漫不经心地想着Thor是否能感受到自己的味道。借着疼痛带来的短暂清醒，他把Thor笨重的身体拉进了山洞深处，然后他自己坐到距离Thor远远的地方，按着自己的伤口。他需要时间，需要时间来让魔法恢复，需要时间离开这里，坐在Thor身边每一分每一秒都是危险，他的哥哥毫无意识地诱惑着他，让他想要放弃一切屈从于最卑微的肉欲，Loki不能就此放手毁掉一切。他闭上眼，切断感官，试图想一些完全不性感的事情：Odin那只瞎掉的眼睛，Fandral的胡子，Sif的……然后所有的画面汇聚成Thor，Thor结实的肌肉，挥舞Mjölnir的手臂，那愚蠢的金色长发和总是修剪不整齐的胡子。Loki靠着冰冷的墙壁，他的手已经不受控制地探入自己的铠甲，也许就只是一下，稍微缓解一点这折磨……他狠狠咬自己的嘴唇，手指接触到下腹火烫的皮肤时立刻弹开，仿佛那是毒蛇粘腻的信子。阴茎涨的发痛，Thor低沉平稳地呼吸送来更多诱人的味道，Loki知道没人会发现这一切，没人发现他费尽心机隐藏的秘密。他松开了牙齿，大口呼吸着，手指握住了自己的勃起，一下、两下，他甚至不需要太多的幻想，只靠着空气里飘荡的Thor的气息就达到了高潮。Loki的身体完全瘫软下来，他厌恶地抽出自己的手，绝望地发现一切并没有好转，他的阴茎依旧半硬并迅速勃起，身后那处更是湿漉漉几乎要滴出来，与此同时他高热的脑子里飞速转动着太多的画面，Thor，Thor，Thor，全部的Thor，他那粗鲁、野蛮的哥哥，将Loki割成万千碎片，每一块都刻着Thor的名字，压抑太多年的情欲在这一刻完全爆发，彻底吞噬了Loki。他颤抖着伸出手想要走到Thor身边——就只要一点，他需要他的哥哥，他需要他的Alpha来占有他、标记他，Thor的味道那么好闻，辛辣、火热，他想知道舌尖滑过Thor小腹、卷上他粗大阴茎的感觉。Loki晃动着疲软的身体站起来，向Thor走了一步，让他哥哥的气味填满他每一个细胞，屈从的感觉如此美好，这是他有生以来第一次顺从自己Omega的天性，柔软、平静的喜悦漫过每一寸皮肤，他的脸颊燃烧得那么厉害，Loki怀疑他都要就这么化成一堆灰烬了。他在Thor身旁跪下，伸手抹开他脸上自己流下的血迹，Thor皮肤上的味道混合自己的血闻上去甜美诱人，他想低头亲吻他、想索求他的一切并将自己拱手奉上，繁衍的本能操控了Loki的行动，他的手指急切、饥渴地探索Thor的皮肤，他从不允许自己如此放肆但现在压抑的力量被卸除，此刻他却让自己沉醉在欲望里为所欲为，直到他看到自己手上那还在流血的伤口。

喔……操他的……Loki昏昏沉沉地想，他已经忍得够久了，没人认同他的能力，没人愿意看到阴影里站着的那个他，他累了，想要休息一下，也许他就该躲在Thor的光环后，像一个Omega应该做的那样，顺从，顺从，就只是接受一切、服从一切，被掠夺，被贯穿……然后皮肤被撕扯开的疼痛渐渐混进了他被欲望击溃的头脑，另一个Loki钻出来恶毒地撕扯着他的意志试图让它再次恢复清醒——为什么他应该就此屈服？他应该继续努力下去，他应该要争取属于他的东西，他是Asgard的王子、王位的继承人，他有力量和Thor争夺，那集众人瞩目于一身的王子殿下此刻不正人事不省地昏睡在他面前吗？如果不是Loki天知道Thor会在战场上倒下多少次，他鲁莽、自大，不听任何人的忠告，他从不懂得思考的必要，Loki却只因天生的血统不得不屈服于他之下。弱者，另一个Loki在他脑海里咒骂：想想你的下场吧，弱者！

Loki呜咽着，再次咬穿了自己的手掌，他能做到的，只要离开这里，他能战胜那肮脏的欲望，他能控制自己的身体。血沿着小臂留下、渗透进他的铠甲，钻心的疼痛将他混沌的脑海砸开，透进了一丝理智，Loki向后退了几步，看着依旧昏迷的Thor，抹掉了自己脸上的血。

你这傲慢的笨蛋，他在心里恶毒地想，我不会让这发生的。

Loki喘息着，又用力捏了捏自己的伤口，然后他转身毫不犹疑地走出洞穴，身后Thor的声音却在这时突兀地响起，

“Loki……？”

 

Thor觉得自己做了一个漫长的梦，他记得面对那群肮脏的巨龙，一条毒蛇穿透了他的肩膀，他在愤怒中掷出了Mjölnir，他记得Loki挡在自己身前，然后一切都消失在一个甜美的、让他几乎无法醒来的梦里。

 

他不记得自己究竟梦见了什么，但他记得那柔软舒适的感觉，仿佛回到了童年，他和Loki偷偷溜进母亲的房间，睡在她宽大的枕头上，他让Loki给他读一本关于武器的书，然后他在母亲的气息和Loki的声音里熟睡。包围他的是从未感知过的甜蜜味道，就像一个深陷情欲的Omega所散发出来的味道，那么绝望，饱含渴求，这对Alpha来说是天生的诱惑剂，无法拒绝。他想要睁开眼，想要抓住这个，不管这是谁——Omega们不该在战场，他们软弱、易于屈服，是身体和肉欲的奴隶，他们应该被关在卧室、宫殿里供人所需，可他们却又那么的甜美，是神加注给造物意志的一道最严格的考验。Thor睁开眼，深深地呼吸着围绕着自己的干冷空气，那味道如此浓郁，却又熟悉得让他无法相信，他抬起身体，发现自己的下体早就因为这味道的刺激而勃起。肩膀的伤口只剩下一丝麻痒，不用想也知道只有Loki才有能力在这样短的时间内愈合如此严重的伤口。他抬起身体，正看到他弟弟的背影，疲惫、削瘦，正离开他身边，而那浓郁甜美的气味源源不断从Loki身上散发出来，钻进Thor的四肢百骸，让他的身体彻底清醒，而他的意识却无法相信——

“Loki？”

Loki的身体僵硬了一下，然后立刻就跑出山洞。情欲蒸腾下他的灵敏度已经近乎丧失，跌跌撞撞没能走出几步，Thor的呼吸已经近在咫尺。

不，不，该死的……Loki慌乱地咒骂着，舌尖转动着咒语，随便什么都好，变成一块石头、一棵植物、一只鸟，离开这里，就只是离开。然而没有，什么都没有，他的身体内部空空荡荡，魔法消耗殆尽，灌进去的是压抑太久、如海啸般爆发的欲望。Loki没回头，手上伤口的血不断涌出，他咬着牙用手指将它撕扯开，疼痛，他需要这个，他需要清醒，他需要更多的血让他集中注意力，他需要摆脱Thor，他需要捍卫自己的伪装。Thor的手指搭上了Loki的肩膀，他的呼吸急促凌乱，听起来完全是陷入情欲的Alpha——尽管那些家伙们平时看起来道貌岸然、意志坚定，但一旦感受到发情中Omega的召唤就会迅速顺从本能，Loki已经好几次见到他哥哥被宫廷里那些Omega女性们撩拨得心猿意马了。

瞧啊，Loki仅存的理智模糊地想着，瞧啊父亲，谁才是那个意志强大的儿子？谁才配主宰Asgard的命运？手上的伤口已经痛到麻木，而Loki需要更多，他狠狠地把自己的手压到尖锐的岩石上，血立刻再度涌出、沿着岩石滴落到地面。Thor放在他肩膀上的手滚烫无比、力度不容拒绝，他扳过Loki的身体，声音颤抖着充满了怀疑：“Loki？是你吗？这是……”他深深呼吸着弟弟的味道，没错，那熟悉的味道里夹杂着全然陌生的东西，柔软、甜美一如他的梦境，就像Asgard金黄色的荣耀般让人渴望。可这不对，他的弟弟应该是个Alpha，尽管Loki总是那么瘦弱、平和，但他……不，他的弟弟是有名的银舌头、骗子和魔术师，Asgard出名的恶作剧之神……他把Loki按在岩石上，粗暴地扳着他的脸直到目光对上弟弟那双漂亮的绿色眼睛：天啊，Thor在心里想，他看着这双眼睛长大，从未觉得它们如此刻这样动人。弟弟碧绿色的大眼睛里饱含情欲，漂浮在泪水中，眼圈泛红，看上去如此富有诱惑力。Loki，Loki……Thor在内心深处低低叹息着，拇指抹掉Loki嘴角的一丝血迹，放到自己嘴唇里含吮。所有的感官都集中在舌尖，他品尝着Loki的血的味道，没错，那气味美妙、辛辣、甜蜜，那是他所有的渴求与欲望，Loki就是他的，是他的婊子，他欲望的承载，他忠诚的所属，而Loki却一直在抵抗这份天性，拒绝他的欲求，可他怎么敢？他怎么敢隐藏自己、隐藏如此美妙的气味、拒绝Thor的权利？Alpha的本能让Thor发出愤怒的咆哮，抓着Loki的手加重了力气：“你该死的一直在骗我们？骗所有人？”Thor的下体坚硬地顶着Loki的小腹，液体已经开始渗透他的战袍、染上Loki的衣服，那浓郁的味道让Loki几乎发昏，天知道他有多想就这么跪在Thor脚下、吞下那必定大得惊人的肉块，但他看着Thor眼里的愤怒、惊讶和欲望，尊严如火舌舔上Loki的心脏，他挣扎着，拒绝呼吸Thor的味道、把所有对兄长肉欲的幻想赶出自己的脑海：“滚开，你没权利……这……”

Loki说不出一句完整的话，银舌头已经朽化为木，只想要品尝他哥哥的味道，他又在岩石上磨蹭自己的伤口——疼痛，他需要疼痛，那比卑微的屈服容易接受得多：“我就是我，我做我想做的，Brother，我知道我不想做你的婊子，我不相信Omega那一套鬼话……就只是放开我，Thor，这不是你，这也不是我，这只是……这只是欲望，很快你就会……”

Thor没让他说完这句话，他注意到了Loki一只在伤害自己：弟弟整个右手已经被血水染红，更多的血流出，在他脚边汇成一小滩。Thor愤怒地抬手堵住了Loki的嘴，用力踢Loki的小腿直到他失去平衡倒在自己怀里。和Loki从小到大打过无数次他知道Loki的招数，他知道弟弟会用灵巧的手段钻开再伺机攻击，而他不会给Loki那个机会。抱着怀里这具高热的肉体，Thor几乎能想象Loki的样子，喔是的，他完全能够，他的小弟弟，赤裸、湿润地躺在他身下，宝石般的绿眼睛湿润发亮，雪白的皮肤染上Asgard夕阳般的红色情欲，柔韧的身体任他欲求，阴茎笔直抵着平坦的小腹，小穴湿热柔软……Thor尽情呼吸着Loki的气味，他从未闻过如此浓郁的气息，纯净甜美，隐藏了太久从未被标记的气味，那几乎让Thor晕眩。他想要就这么占有Loki，标记他，让他灵巧的舌头再也说不出话来，只能环绕着自己的阴茎；他想要刺穿Loki的身体，让他那双因为情欲湿润的眼睛流出更多的泪水；他想拥有他的兄弟，用最原始的方式，他想和他结合、不知疲倦地做爱直到他们完成天性赋予的使命……但他也想要照顾Loki，让他不必隐藏自己的身份，让他坦然接受命运的安排，他想要保护他的弟弟，Alpha的本能，兄长的本能，他想要Loki不受任何伤害包括来自Loki自己的。尽管被旺盛的情欲所灼烧，但Thor依然记得这是他的弟弟，他的血肉，他的一部分，他的灵魂。他把Loki按在自己身下，撕开他的披风，Loki一直在挣扎，尖锐的声音嘶吼着，用Asgard的王子绝不会出口的语言恶狠狠地诅咒着他的兄弟。Thor皱起了眉毛，顺手把撕下来的披风塞进了Loki嘴里，然后他整个人顺势压住Loki挣扎不已的身体：“住手Brother，听我说，我们会解决这个，我会操你，我会的，但我会等你答应……”他有些语无伦次，他的阴茎完全违背意志，胡乱在Loki腿间抽动。Loki喉咙深处发出一丝呻吟，像是愤怒，又像是渴望。Thor低下头，深深呼吸着Loki皮肤上的气味，他想要，他想得要命，从未如此渴望，他想要就这么埋进Loki身体，那里一定已经柔软湿润，为他敞开。他的手急切地撕扯开Loki的衣服，Loki在他身下厮打不休，长长的腿抽搐般地抖动，在Thor的手摸上他的下体时，Loki终于忍不住仰起了头。他的颈部曲线修长，漂亮又脆弱，柔顺地展示在Thor面前，Thor满意于他兄弟这短暂的示弱，拇指滑过Loki阴茎顶端柔滑的皮肤，低头舔着Loki的脖子。

他弟弟的气味，天，Thor不敢相信他竟然从没注意到——那么多的迹象，他的弟弟从来不像其他Alpha们那样勇猛尚武，从未对任何Omega动情。他的弟弟，银舌头，恶作剧之神，骄傲的弟弟此刻在他身下雌伏，因为情欲而变得顺从柔软，光这念头本身就几乎将Thor推过顶峰。他握住了Loki的阴茎，牙齿嵌入Loki颈部细软的皮肤，他需要更多，他需要Loki的味道。Loki在他身下哭闹，泪水大滴大滴滚出眼眶，打湿了黑色的头发，他还在挣扎，像个委屈的孩子不肯放弃，他说不出话来，喉咙深处发出愤怒的嘶吼，可他的身体却无法拒绝Thor粗糙的手所带来的触感，不停地向哥哥的手心刺去。他是那么湿，几乎渗透了亵裤和战袍，他想要Thor就这么插进来、好好地标记他，可是他无法看着Thor那双湛蓝色的眼睛，他将永远无法拿回他费尽心力得到的，从此以后Thor再不会视他为平等，他就只是一个卑微的所有物，等着被满足、被保护。情欲和尊严交互刺透Loki的内心，他狂乱地甩着头想摆脱，Thor却只是压制着他，吻着他脖子上自己留下的牙印：“嘘……会好的，就只是……安静，Loki，Brother，安静……”他的手上下套弄Loki的阴茎，一次，两次，三次，Loki的世界彻底崩溃，他在Thor掌心高潮，在他哥哥手里洒下种子，而他的阴茎依旧火热不知疲倦，皮肤因为过分敏感而疼痛不已。Thor抵着他的身体，嘴唇紧贴着Loki汗湿的皮肤，他自己的阴茎异常胀痛，但Thor拼命克制住想要就此满足本能的冲动，他拉开两人间的距离，扯开Loki嘴里的破布：“别动。”

Loki没说话，两人间的距离还是太近，他早已心猿意马、只想要Thor狠狠地填满他。仅剩的一丝理智让Loki保持沉默，僵硬地躺在Thor身下，等着他的动作。Thor喘息着，仿佛在竭力克制自己，最终他撑起身体，又从Loki披风上撕下一块布来，拉过Loki流血的手掌：伤口十分严重，齿痕和尖石摩擦的伤口交错，一片血肉模糊。Thor心里忍不住疼痛起来，看了看Loki的脸，Loki苍白的脸颊上泛着不正常的红晕，目光拒绝和Thor对视，即使狼狈如斯他的弟弟依旧如此骄傲。Thor在心底深处叹了口气，他想起小时候，每一次，和他一起接受训练的Loki总会被其他Alpha男孩们打倒。那时的Loki还未能掌握魔法，孱弱无力，却总是倔强地拖着自己不知伤痛的小小身体，努力想要跟上Thor的脚步。一旦触及心底最深处的回忆，一种温柔的情感便涌泄出来，几乎盖住了旺盛的情欲。Thor撩开Loki脸颊上染血的黑色头发，用撕下来的布条包裹住弟弟流血的伤口：“在你魔法恢复之前小心点。”他说，用力捆扎好让伤口不再流血。

 

Loki似乎压根没注意掌心的疼痛，他现在安静地躺在Thor身下，衣服早已因为之前的战斗和挣扎彻底破烂成一团，他的脸颊上都是泪水、鲜血和灰尘，看上去本该狼狈无比，却让Thor想搂紧他、带他回Asgard，治疗他每一处伤口直到他再次坦然微笑。Thor伸手滑过Loki的脸颊，他知道自己的忍耐力有限，而Loki越来越强烈的气味很快就会让他失控，他低头亲吻Loki的额头：“Brother……”

“别那么叫我！”Loki沙哑的声音里满是倔强和恨意：“滚开……”

“别拒绝我，Loki，”Thor按住他的身体：“至少我愿意听你的想法，Brother，你知道这本可能更糟的。”

“这还能更糟吗？”Loki的喘息短促激烈，他的味道越来越浓郁，让Thor口干舌燥，他的声音沙哑又冰冷，听起来却令人诡异地动情：“Thor，我从来只想做和你平等的存在，但这再也不会了。”

喔Loki。Thor心想，此刻他的小弟弟看上去那么脆弱，不再是那个将所有人玩弄于掌心的恶作剧者。他仿佛看到这许多年来在自己身边苦苦挣扎的Loki，回忆化为Loki寂寞的小小身影，把他心底里更多柔软的情感翻腾出来。Thor的手抚摸着Loki的肩膀、脖子，脸颊，拇指滑过他脸上的擦伤，抹掉他眼角的泪痕：“你是我的平等，Brother，整个Asgard只有你和我站在一个高度，看着一个方向，以前是这样，以后也会，没什么能改变这个。”

然而Loki显然并未信服，他深深地呼吸着，像是压抑自己，又像是在逃避Thor，他的身体僵硬，完好的那只手抓着身下的沙土，表情忽然变得痛苦狰狞：“如果你……如果你那么想，就离开，离我远点……”他侧过身体，整个人在无法压抑的欲望中痛苦地蜷缩起来，他知道这不会好转的，没有了魔法的辅助，没有一个Alpha来让他得到缓解，这欲望的烈火会持续燃烧直到他化为灰烬，可那个Alpha不能是Thor，绝对不能是他自己的哥哥。Thor的手温柔地抚摸着他的脸颊、头发，并未在意Loki的拒绝。这不是Loki的权利，而是Thor的，他已经耗尽自己的耐心，为兄长的本能压抑着他的天性，然而面对Loki的一再拒绝，Alpha独有的狂躁面目开始觉醒。Loki没权利拒绝这一切，他只该柔顺地接受，他该让自己成为Thor的并心甘情愿奉上，他该为Thor留下后代，他该……Thor自己也不确定此刻究竟想要什么，他贴着Loki躺下来，拨开他的头发，亲吻他后颈柔软的皮肤：“Loki……”他的声音又低又哑，同样是来自欲望的折磨。Loki绝望地挣扎着，但Thor搂着他，一只手探入他长袍下方、双腿中间，他的手指已经碰到Loki湿润的体液，一根手指如切割奶油般流畅地滑入Loki的身体。

然后一切就此爆炸开来，两个人仿佛被炙热的情欲炸裂成万千碎片，融化为一体，再也无法拆割。

Loki还在拒绝，他的嘴唇呢喃着“不”，但他的身体早已诚实面对这份渴望，他在Thor的手指上来回磨蹭，那远远不够缓解自身体成熟以来一直被压抑的本能。他抓着Thor环绕在自己胸前的手，咬住他的手指狂乱地吸吮，他不知道自己想要什么，把Thor推开还是渴求更多的他，在自己身上，在自己内部，把自己打开、拆碎，把自己彻底标记为Thor的所有。Loki呜咽着Thor的名字，Thor搂紧他，嘴唇紧贴着他的耳朵：“嘘……我会照顾你的，Brother……嘘……”

Thor扯掉Loki身上破烂的长袍和铠甲，又急躁地解开自己的，深深吸了一口气，他和Loki之间再也没有任何阻隔，他弟弟的气味如此浓烈甜蜜，钻入他的四肢百骸。吞吐他手指的身体又湿又热，柔软而紧致，把一切交给本能事情就变得容易得多了，Thor让Loki趴在自己身下，抓住自己坚硬的阴茎，对着Loki那湿漉漉的穴口——

他整个地进入了Loki，毫无阻碍，直到他自己发烫的睾丸贴上Loki臀部火热的皮肤，而Loki发出的哭喊是那么动听，那么迷人，Thor发誓自己可以整天整天就这么操着弟弟，听他那灵巧的银舌头不停发出如此美丽的声音。Loki紧紧地包裹着他，像个完美的Omega那样渴求着他，这一切都像是场最虚无缥缈的梦，可身体的快乐却是真实的。Thor有些沉迷于那种从未体验过的快乐，他把脸贴在Loki的背心，两人的汗水融为一体，Loki的味道渐渐染上了他自己的，但还不够，Thor需要更多，他用力咬上了Loki的肩膀，牙齿穿透Loki肩头苍白的皮肤，换来了Loki的又一声尖叫，却是欲望多于痛苦。

Loki已经不再反抗，他只是躺在那里任Thor贯穿，被撑开的感觉是如此之好，身体的每一寸都仿佛被填满，压抑了太久的天性终于得到释放，脑海里每一片破碎的意识都在叫嚣着渴求释放、服从、高潮，渴求臣服于肉欲的快乐。可是他不能，这一切不会结束，一旦他们开始，除非完成繁衍天性所赋予的使命，这一切都不会结束。Loki呜咽着，感受着Thor在他体内的搏动，烦躁又饥渴地扭动着身体，而Thor又咬了他一下，肩头开始渗出血珠，Loki甚至已经感受不到那份刺痛，他所有的感知都集中在被Thor贯穿的地方，他的阴茎正不停地流出前液——他什么都不需要做，只要在Thor的阴茎上就能得到高潮，那念头从未如此让人惧怕，也从未如此让人觉得渴望。Loki的手紧紧抓着自己破碎的披风，受伤的那一只麻木地在岩石上摸索着，血又渗出来，钻心的疼痛让他稍微清醒了些，他知道Thor在干什么。

就那个字眼，Thor在等他说出来，在等他承认，等他臣服，等他拱手奉上已被所取的一切，等他放弃自己长久以来伪装的自我，那个魔法的字眼饱含痛苦、快乐、释放和解脱，而Loki只是不能够。

“Brother……”Thor的舌头舔过Loki肩头新添的齿痕，他耐心地品尝着Loki的味道，他是Alpha，是在这场性事里掌控一切的那一个，他不紧不慢地等着Loki折服，因为他知道Loki总是会的：“做你想做的，Brother，我在这儿，我会照顾你。”

那是个多么残酷又甜蜜的承诺，Loki朦朦胧胧地想，他动了一下身体，他不想要这一切，他不想要做这个，可是另一部分的他又在叫嚣着他有多渴望被填满、被操坏，被他哥哥的种子灌入直到无法接受更多，泪水毫无意识涌出眼眶，Loki咬着自己的嘴唇，舌尖舔过细密的齿痕和伤口，他已经不知道自己在呢喃些什么，当他强迫自己倾听时，他听到了自己完全破碎的声音。

Please, Please, Please……

然后Loki听到Thor的低吼，他感觉到哥哥有力的手按着自己的背、把他拖起来让他四肢地跪在那儿，像只卑微的野兽。Thor的阴茎开始在他体内碾磨，忽然整个地撤出去，再更加用力地撞进来。Loki被顶得整个身体倒向前方，大腿软绵绵地无法支撑自己的重量，可是Thor的手臂搂着他的腰、把他拉回来，另一只手支撑着岩石，开始又快又狠地操进Loki的身体，野蛮又粗暴，再也不留给他半点思考的空间和余地。Loki尖叫着，手指攀上身前的岩石勉励保持平衡，他感觉自己的阴茎已经再次释放，可那快感完全比不上被Thor打开来得强烈。Loki无意识地向后迎合Thor的节奏，但Thor却停止了动作，Loki不满地转头，Thor忽然把他整个拉起来、让他躺在地上，又再次压到了Loki身上。Thor让自己嵌进Loki双腿之间，抚摸着弟弟那瘦长的腿，将它们推起、分开，他的手抚摸着Loki湿漉漉的大腿根部，那里已经被体液和前液搞得一塌糊涂，散发着甜美的味道。Thor用食指抚摸着Loki湿润的后穴，再放入口中含吮，品尝他的味道，然后他低头亲吻了Loki。

一个吻，Loki朦胧地意识到，Thor在吻他。他慵懒地张开嘴唇，让Thor滑入自己唇间，那亲吻如此甜蜜，不带半点急切和欲望，和Thor打开他身体的节奏完全不同。Loki终于允许自己抬手拥抱他的哥哥，完好的左手手指在Thor结实的肌肉上摊开，感受着那来自Alpha的不容抗拒的力量：“Thor……？”

Thor给了他一个微笑，原本湛蓝的双眼在微弱的光线下几乎呈现出微妙的深色光泽，他打开Loki的双腿，再次顺畅无阻地滑进Loki的身体，动作温柔，似乎在竭力克制自己。Loki在被填满的快感中仰起脖子，手攀紧了Thor的肩膀：“你……你可以……”

“我不会伤害你的，Brother。”Thor爱惜地吻着Loki膝盖上摩擦出来的伤口，那野兽般狂热交合的节奏已经散去，理智渐渐回归，他说过要好好照顾Loki，他就会做到那一点。Thor抚摸着Loki滚烫的脸颊，低头又给了他一个吻，他的下身加快了动作，但是依旧温柔，他控制着节奏，让Loki沉溺于这性事中，想要让Loki认识到这并非仅靠本能促就的结合，他们彼此欲求，这盖过了一切，比本能的欲望更加重要。

Loki抬手挡住了自己的脸，不去看Thor的脸——那愚蠢的脸，他高热的脑海里恨恨地想着，如果现在他手里有把匕首他会毫不犹豫地捅进Thor的身体，因为他的哥哥在同情他，他竟敢同情自己。愤怒的泪水渗出眼眶，很快又被高热的皮肤蒸发，即使身处此境Loki依旧不得不承认Thor该死地擅长这个，他擅长利用自己身体的优势在性爱里制造欢愉，他把Loki死死钉在身下，他温柔地打开Loki的身体让意识到他本该享有的快乐。Thor的节奏已经完全乱了起来，时快时慢地进出Loki的身体，他掰开了Loki挡在自己脸上的手臂，低下头吻他的眼睛，舌尖滑过Loki被泪水打湿的眼角：“Loki……”

Loki想他大概快要高潮了——他需要Thor的精液，那能缓解他的症状，等他休息一会儿，恢复哪怕一点的魔法，他就会头也不回地离开这儿。

可是又能去哪里呢？Asgard是他唯一的家，无论如何憎恨命运，憎恨自己在Thor身边仿佛阴影般的存在，但Loki从未想过离开。他有点茫然地让Thor碰触自己（反正他也再无隐秘可言），膝盖微微抖动着，磨蹭着Thor的手臂和腰侧。

Loki的顺从是Thor唯一需要的，他搂紧了弟弟的身体，脸颊深埋进Loki颈间，就那么达到了高潮。精液一波又一波灌进Loki的身体，过了很久，Thor终于平静下来，他抬头看着Loki，发现他只是安静地躺在哪里，呼吸急促，脸颊潮红。Thor抬起身体，拍了拍Loki的脸：“你还好吧？Loki？”

“别，”Loki推了他一下——Thor的身体在他上方像坐山崖一样难以撼动——“走开，让我一个人呆着。”

Thor皱紧了眉毛，他抽出了自己的阴茎，坐起来将它重新束进裤子里，Loki依旧躺在那儿，看着山洞顶上的石头仿佛它有极大的吸引力似的。Thor终于叹了口气，向前靠到了Loki旁边：“我说，你还好吗？回答我，Brother。”

“棒极了，谢谢你肯操我，你的老二真美妙，我等不及想要再来一次，”Loki平淡地回答：“这是你想听到的答案吗？Brother？”他说着“Brother”那个词儿时声音又冷又硬，完全没有平时的顺从与温和：“我告诉你了，这不是我想要的。”

Thor看着Loki没有表情的脸庞，Alpha的本能让他想要抱住Loki、不让他被任何事情伤害，但情欲释放过后，理智也逐渐回归，Thor回想起这场疯狂刚开始时Loki说过的话，他伸出手去轻轻抚摸着Loki的头发——并非情人间的温存，而只是像安慰年幼时总是因为力不如人而躲起来偷偷沮丧的Loki那样：“这已经发生了，Loki，而且还会继续发生下去，你知道我们都没办法阻止这个。”

“我们得离开这儿。”Loki突兀地说，他坐起来，手上的伤口又开始流血了。Loki烦躁地握着自己的手腕，试着凝聚他的魔法。还是没用，虽然没有之前那么空空荡荡，但还不足以治疗他的手，或者，让自己彻底摆脱目前的状态。Thor没有立刻回答，而是召唤来了自己的Mjölnir：“我们哪儿都不去，在你恢复之前，我们就呆在这儿。”

“别人会找到我们的，或者敌人。”

“我不在乎。”Thor固执地说：“在这事儿解决前我们哪儿都不去。”

“喔，真替你的思维方式高兴，Brother，”Loki耸了耸肩膀，尽量整理好自己的衣服好让他看上去不那么狼狈——至少不像个刚被自己哥哥干翻并依旧充满渴求的Omega——“这不会再发生了，等到我完全恢复——”

“Loki，”Thor的手指抚上了他的肩膀：“只是因为你是Omega，并不意味着你和别人不一样，你仍旧是你，你是Loki。”

Loki看了Thor一眼，好像听到什么无比好笑的笑话一样：“哈，Thor，你说真的吗？如果你一开始就知道我是个Omega，你还会这么说吗？你会把我当成战友、朋友吗？不，你不会，”他忽然激动起来，再也无法克制情绪，眼角因为愤怒而泛红，声音也变得越来越尖锐：“你会拿出‘你应该做我的婊子’那套狗屎，操它的，我已经受够了，我总是躲在你的影子里，人们眼里从来不会看到我，你总是父亲最爱的那个，你不会懂这一切他妈的有多难，这……”他有些语无伦次，像个五岁的孩子那样撕心裂肺地哭喊着，而那声音几乎撕裂Thor的心脏。他从不知道Loki曾如此苦苦挣扎，在Asgard的宫廷里没人尊重他作为一个魔法师的存在，Thor总是告诉他要“明白自己的位置”，其他高品级的武士们嘲笑Loki所掌握的魔力是“Omega女人们的玩意”即使他们需要Loki在战场上制造种种方便，他们的父亲早已公开表示Thor才是王位的继承人……种种一切，更何况Loki要暗地里隐瞒他真实的身份。

“这太疯狂了，Loki……”Thor沙哑地说，Loki苦涩地笑了笑：“这的确很……疯狂。”他希望他能阻止这一切的发生，天啊，他应该能拒绝的，他应该能控制那低微的肉欲。Loki的肩膀彻底跨了下去，他忽然觉得非常疲累，甚至连再次站起来的力气都没有了。

“Loki，听我说……”Thor温柔地说：“这已经开始了，我们能处理好他，你得相信我，不是你的Alpha，而是你哥哥。”

Loki没有回答，只是沉默地看着自己掌心的伤口，Thor的声音在他耳边滑过，他却不确定自己理解它们的含义。

“Loki，其他人不需要知道这件事情，你仍然做你想做的，如果你想……维持现状，我不会让任何人知道。”

“Heimdall会告诉父亲，他们不会允许的。”Loki轻轻说着，拆开了自己手掌上Thor包扎的绷带，魔力终于在他指尖重新凝聚，手掌心血肉模糊的伤口缓慢地愈合起来：“你瞧，弄伤它多容易，想要再治好就难上加难了。”

“Loki……”

“不，Thor，不要说下去，我不想听那些，”Loki摇摇晃晃地站了起来，走向了洞口，向下凝视着战场。显然他们消失的这段时间里Asgard人已经占据了上风，还在负隅顽抗的巨龙越来越少，Loki回头对Thor招了招手：“走吧，我们该回去了，趁我还能控制得住自己。”

Thor没有回答，他知道Loki是对的，眼下是最糟糕的时机，四周仍有敌人环视，战场绝不是解决他们之间这些乱摊子的地方。他看着Loki的黑发被高处的风吹得一片散乱，Loki的身影在悬崖边显得削瘦又孤独，这一刻Thor从未感觉两人之间的距离如此之远，尽管他才刚刚用最亲密的方式标记了他的弟弟。他沉默着转动手里的锤子，率先跳下了高崖。

Loki看着Thor的背影消失在云端，他的手抚上了自己已经被扯烂的铠甲，知道自己不能回到战场，他必须要离开，逃离他的命运，逃离他将被迫负担的一切。Loki仰头看着天空，魔法在体内汇聚起来，四出冲撞，最终在小腹凝结成了一种温暖的力量。这一切已经太晚了，错误已经铸成，但他还有机会——除了Asgard，这宇宙还很广大，总有块地方能让他找到属于自己的领域、能让他摆脱可笑的命运加注给他的道路，前方也许遍布荆棘，但他绝无畏惧。

因为他是Loki，他向来随心所欲。


End file.
